


Fierce Little Red

by arsamandi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Demonic Possession, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Hallucinations, Human Sacrifice, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Derek, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Necromancer!Stiles, Necromancy, Possessed Stiles, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles-centric, Top Derek Hale, Torture
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsamandi/pseuds/arsamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natknięcie się na prawdziwego wilkołaka podczas biegu w lesie, porwanie, tortury, a później opętanie.<br/>Czyż życie nie mogłoby być jeszcze bardziej interesujące? Och, przepraszam, "interesujące" jednak było złym słowem. "Tragiczne, koszmarne i do wymiany z dopłatą" prawdopodobnie brzmiałoby lepiej.<br/>Stiles Stilinski powinien się nauczyć, by nigdy nie prowokować losu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hej, kochani ;***!  
> Powiem tak: pierwsze rozdziały są kompletnie z innej bajki, dosłownie, bo pisałam je początkowo jako nieco parodystyczną komedię. Ale obiecuję - jeśli je przetrwacie - później zrobi się o wiele bardziej mrocznie i interesująco ;D  
> Akcja dzieje się - poniekąd - w 3A, Derek ma tę samą watahę, co wtedy i nadciągają Alphy, ale Scott i Stiles jeszcze nie odkryli, że wilkołaki istnieją ;)

Stiles westchnął, wsadzając słuchawki od iPoda w uszy i naciągając na siebie czerwoną bluzę z kapturem.

Pomysł z bieganiem nie był wcale taki zły, nie? Pomijając oczywiście część, gdzie będzie się przewracał o wystające korzenie w lesie i zaliczał spotkania czwartego stopnia twarzą z gałęziami. I może to wszystko przybliży go o jakiś milimetr do zejścia z ławki i wejścia na boisko w następnym meczu lacrosse'a, co, aktualnie, prawdopodobnie zdarzy się dopiero, gdy wszyscy inni zawodnicy będą kontuzjowani, nieprzytomni, bądź też porwani przez kosmitów.

Grunt to pozytywne nastawienie, yay!

\- Weź się w garść, Stilinski - wymamrotał. - Skoro Scotty może grać, a nie potrafi przejść dwóch kroków bez sięgnięcia po inhalator, to tym bardziej ty.

 

Godzinę i siedemnaście minut później Stiles był gotowy całować ławkę na kolanach i nigdy, przenigdy jej nie opuścić. Ba, mógłby nawet na niej zamieszkać, z kocami i całym sprzętem bezdomnych ludzi w pogotowiu. Naprawdę, naprawdę ją pokochał. Całym sercem. Całym. Dosłownie. Póki jeszcze mu ktoś go nie wyrwał pazurami z piersi.

Nie, żeby ktokolwiek był na tyle okrutny, by zamordować tak uroczą osobę, jak on, prawda?

Och, błagam, niech to będzie prawda, jeszcze nie uprawiał seksu, nie może zginąć jako prawiczek, na miłość boską!

 

Ogromne, niezwykle ciężkie stworzenie, które właśnie było zajęte szczerzeniem ociekających śliną kłów prosto w jego twarz i przygniataniem go do ziemi, znieruchomiało, zaskoczone.

\- …powiedziałem to na głos, prawda? Poza tym, hej, z tobą też jest coś nie tak, nie możesz mnie osądzać, czerwonooka bestio. Który szanujący się wilk ma czerwone oczy? Jesteś wściekły, tak? O mój Boże, jesteś, prawda? - wyrzucił z siebie Stiles, próbując powstrzymać ogarniającą go panikę. Musiał oddychać, oddychanie było ważne - jeśli teraz dostałby ataku paniki, równie dobrze mógłby podać własne wymiary do trumny. Z drugiej strony, gdyby wilk miał go zagryźć… nie powinien zrobić tego już… uch, wcześniej? Jak - _od razu?_

Z piersi zwierzęcia wydobył się niski warkot i Stiles zacisnął powieki, nie chcąc widzieć, jak wilk atakuje. Najwidoczniej ten osobnik wolał najpierw sterroryzować swoją ofiarę i --

Och, cholera. Przełknął, odkręcając głowę w bok, by ukryć łzy i nieświadomie obnażając gardło. Jego tata zostanie sam. Śmierć mamy wpędziła go w alkoholizm, z którego dopiero co udało mu się wyjść, a teraz… Będzie jeszcze gorzej, bo on nie mógł usiedzieć w pieprzonym domu, tylko musiał wyskoczyć z kolejnym głupim pomysłem. Jak zawsze. Zacisnął zęby, gdy mokry nos przesunął się po jego szyi, poznając zapach, przygotowując na zadanie śmiertelnego ciosu, który nie nadszedł, bo zwierzę ze stłumionym jękiem zwaliło się na bok.

Stiles gwałtownie odczołgał się do tyłu, nie spuszczając rozszerzonych przerażeniem oczu z nieprzytomnego wilka. Nieprzytomnego, krwawiącego wilka, czego wcześniej nie zauważył.

…nieprzytomnego, krwawiącego - i, uch, nagiego - Dereka Hale.

Stiles mógł albo nie mógł wydać z siebie niezwykle męski wrzask.

W razie czego zamierzał jednak wszystkiemu zaprzeczać nawet pod torturami.

 

*-*

 

\- Wiem, że mnie pewnie nawet nie kojarzysz, Derek, jako że jesteś starszy i w ogóle, i wyjechałeś po pożarze… Wow, facet, nikt nie wiedział, że wróciłeś. A mówiąc już o rzeczach, których nikt nie wiedział… wilkołak? _Wilkołak, Derek?!_ \- wydyszał Stiles pomiędzy uderzeniami. - Ale, do cholery, byłoby miło, jakbyś się obudził, tak? Bo mam za dobre serce, byś wykrwawił się tuż przede mną na śmierć, musimy pójść do domu, słyszysz? Nie, oczywiście, że nie słyszysz, jesteś nieprzytomny, to całkiem logiczne. Prawdopodobnie powinienem zadzwonić do taty, jako że jest szeryfem, ale - oczywiście, o dziękuję wam, bogowie - mam rozładowany telefon i…

\- Zamknij. Się. Wreszcie. 

Stiles momentalnie znieruchomiał z zaciśniętą w pięść dłonią w powietrzu. Derek spojrzał na nią znacząco i chłopak od razu ją rozluźnił.

\- Już zabieram rączki - wymamrotał. - I już z ciebie schodzę. Chciałem cię tylko ocucić. Wiesz, nie widziałem nigdzie zimnej wody, a…

\- Zamknij się. Serio. Albo rozszarpię ci gardło.

Stiles przełknął ślinę, złażąc z czarnowłosego mężczyzny na tyle szybko, że upadł boleśnie na tyłek.

\- Mogłeś tak od razu, uch, chociaż wiesz, groźby są już nieco passe i…

Zanim zdążył dokończyć, świat odwrócił się do góry nogami, gdy Derek przerzucił go przez ramię w strażackim stylu.

Jego _życie_.

Czym to się w ogóle stało.

 

*-*

 

Jeśli spytać się Stilesa, jak skończył w zniszczonym pożarem starym domu Hale'ów, nie miał pojęcia. I właściwie, wcale nie chciał mieć. Ani tam być. Zdecydowanie. Zwłaszcza, jeśli to zawierało w sobie bycie praktycznie rzuconym o ścianę i usłyszenie kompletnie nieuprzejmego, wywarczanego w twarz rozkazu zszycia rany.

Czy już wspominał, że bardzo, ale to bardzo nie lubił widoku krwi?

\- O mój święty Boże, _co to ma być?!_ Bo jeśli wiesz, to jest zaraźliwe albo, uch, nie wiem, bliskie ożycia i przypełźnięcia do mnie, to ja może lepiej stąd pójdę? Jak - _teraz?_ Nawet nie wywarłeś na mnie dobrego pierwszego wrażenia - ani drugiego, jeśli już o tym mowa - więc nie czuję moralnego obowiązku, żeby ci pomóc, byś znowu mógł naskakiwać na bezbronne dzieci w lesie. - Stiles nabrał dramatycznie powietrza, które skończyło się i tak gdzieś w połowie jego przemowy i zasłonił dłonią oczy. - O mój _Boże, Derek!_

Derek Hale zacisnął szczękę, powoli odliczając od dziesięciu w dół, ale już przy ośmiu stwierdził, że to jedynie da tej irytującej małej rzeczy czas na podładowanie baterii i w ten sposób prędzej się wykrwawi, zanim dojdzie do słowa.

Do tego jego trup zdąży ostygnąć i zacząć zachęcać sobą robaki.

\- Słuchaj - wycedził, usiłując zachować spokój. - Moja krew nie ma w zwyczaju ożywać. A nawet jeśli, to uwierz mi, trzymałaby się od ciebie z daleka. Tak, jak _ja_ , gdybym miał jakiś wybór.  


Stiles rozsunął palce jedynie w celu posłania Derekowi oburzonego spojrzenia. Nie, żeby przejawił choć minimalną chęć podejścia i zaczęcia działać. A skąd.

\- Wow, bądź dalej taki niemiły i zobaczymy, czy ktokolwiek ci pomoże. Bo na pewno nie ja. Poza tym, serio, ale twoja krew jest czarna. _Czarna_. Kto, u diabła, ma czarną krew?! - syknął, nagle rozszerzając w komicznym zaskoczeniu i tak duże, brązowe oczy. - A może zmieniłeś się w demona i… Uhm, nie, żebyś nie był nim od początku, przynajmniej w stosunku do mnie, wiesz, z tym całym waleniem moimi biednymi plecami o ścianę, a wcześniej o ziemię i szczerzeniem kłów stanowczo zbyt blisko mojego miękkiego, młodzieńczego gardła, ominąłem coś? Więc…

\- STILES! - Derek błyskawicznie złapał go za przód koszulki i przyciągnął dosłownie dwa centymetry od swojej twarzy, jednocześnie obnażając kły w warkocie. Stiles znieruchomiał, wpatrując się z przerażeniem w rozświetlone na czerwono oczy Alphy. - Jeśli w tym momencie nie pójdziesz po igłę i nici, nie tylko ja będę potrzebował szwów, rozumiesz? Podejrzewam jednak, że aortę zszywa się nieco ciężej, niż ramię.

Stilinski przełknął nerwowo ślinę, unosząc brwi.

\- Okay, dobra, już dobrze, nie musisz się tak unosić, w porządku? - wymamrotał. - W końcu jeśli mnie zabijesz… - urwał, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie naokół i w tym samym momencie jego serce wyraźnie przyspieszyło bicie. - …a faktycznie ta ruina w środku lasu idealnie nadaje się na zakopywanie zwłok, no i nie ma tu żadnych świadków… OmójBożeDerekchceszmniezabićprawda?! - wyrzucił z siebie na jednym wydechu, otwierając oczy tak szeroko, że zajęły mu całą połowę twarzy.

Derek westchnął.

Ciężko.

Westchnął ponownie i zwiesił głowę z poczuciem, że został pokonany. Przez nastolatka z ADHD. Jego życie doprawdy było świetne. Po co w ogóle kłopotał się pokonywaniem w walce tamtego samotnego Alphy, próbującego przejąć jego stado? Nie miał pojęcia. Na pewno po to, by teraz umrzeć z powodu upływu krwi, jeszcze zanim rozpoczęłoby się uleczanie.

…hm. Może rzeczywiście mógłby ukryć ciało Stilesa na podwórku za domem. Nikt by się nie dowiedział.

\- Myślisz teraz o zabiciu mnie, tak?

\- Tak.

\- …doprowadziłem cię do tego w trzy minuty. Trzy minuty, Hale, mój nowy osobisty rekord!

\- Będę pamiętał, żeby wyryć ci to na nagrobku. 

Stiles wyszczerzył zęby i kłapnął nimi tuż przed nosem Dereka, najwyraźniej ośmielony faktem, że tęczówki wilkołaka powróciły do swojego zwyczajnego, zielonoszarego odcienia.

\- Pozastraszajmy niewinnych ludzi, wrr, zobaczmy, czy to sprawi, że zechcą nam pomóc.

Derek zwęził niebezpiecznie oczy, posyłając mu zdecydowanie nierozbawiony uśmiech i z ociąganiem rozluźnił stalowy uścisk na koszulce, wypuszczając Stilesa, który natychmiast się wyprostował i otrzepał ze zmarszczonym nosem.

\- Co prawda, nie mogę obiecać, że na ciebie nie zwymiotuję, ale… To gdzie masz te nici? - rzucił wesoło.

 

*-*

 

Stiles rozmasował zesztywniały kark, idąc w stronę drzwi. Derek leżał na górze, pozszywany i w jeszcze bardziej ponurym nastroju, niż był wcześniej, o ile to jeszcze było możliwe. Hm, cóż, zważając, że znosił towarzystwo Stilinskiego przez ponad godzinę, prawdopodobnie, uch, tak, było.

Stiles przewrócił oczami, sięgając po klamkę i ze wszystkich sił starając się zepchnąć myśli o wilkołakach, nadnaturalnych istotach, krwi, rozszarpywaniu gardeł, fantastycznym sześciopaku Dereka, pazurach, czerwonych oczach… hej, STOP.

Nie, nikt nie będzie myślał o żadnych sześciopakach ludzi, którzy napadają na innych w lasach, niczym naprawdę upiorni pedofile, gwałciciele i tak dalej. Poza tym, ci "inni" są zakochani od trzeciej klasy podstawówki w pewnej prześlicznej księżniczce liceum Beacon Hills, Lydii Martin, i nawet jeśli są przy tym seksualnym wahadłem i naprawdę nie widzą sensu w odrzucaniu 50% ludzkości ze względu na płeć - mimo że 100% tej ludzkości odrzuca ich - to…

…hello? On próbował go zabić, rzucał nim po wszystkich ścianach, jakie tylko były w tym rozpadającym się domu i -

\- Bez PRZESADY, Derek! - wrzasnął, gdy coś oderwało go od podłogi i przygwoździło do kolejnej ściany. - Umawialiśmy się na coś! Zero wal… - Słowa zamarły mu w gardle, kiedy zorientował się, że wcale nie patrzy w zirytowane oczy Dereka, a jedynie w elektryzująco błękitne, nieco rozbawione i zdecydowanie mordercze oczy drugiego wilkołaka. Z pazurami i kłami w ludzkiej postaci.

Cholera.

To całkiem dobrze podsumowywało sytuację.

\- Och, widzę, że mój ulubiony siostrzeniec przyprowadził Czerwonego Kapturka do Wielkiego, Złego Wilka, czyż nie? - zamruczał jego napastnik, wbijając pazury nieco mocniej w gardło. - Zawsze wolałem polować na swoje jedzenie, ale naprawdę, nie uważam, by jedna dostawa do domu kogoś _zabiła_ , co sądzisz?

\- …że mówisz jak prawdziwy Disney'owski złoczyńca? - spróbował słabo Stiles.

\- Więc mam szczęście, że tym razem w pobliżu nie ma żadnego księcia z bajki - odpowiedział gładko starszy Hale z uśmiechem godnym Kota z Chesire.

I obnażył kły.

Cholera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mała inspiracja reklamą Toytoty, heh xD

Stiles dosłownie w ostatnim momencie szarpnął głową w bok, ratując połowę szyi przed rozerwaniem. Wilkołak warknął głucho i nagle wszystko zawirowało ciemnymi płatkami, gdy chłopak uderzył mocno plecami o podłogę.

_W porządku, wolnooo-- nie, nie w porządku, szlag!_

\- Ja mógłbym być księciem, gdyby ktoś w końcu zechciał mnie pocałować - wyrzucił z siebie pośpiesznie, odczołgując się coraz szybciej w miarę, jak Hale zbliżał się ze świecącymi błękitem oczami, przesuwając językiem po wydłużonych kłach. - Nie, żeby to się miało zdarzyć w przeciągu najbliższego tysiąclecia - dodał ponuro, szukając jakiegokolwiek współczucia w wyrazie twarzy napastnika. Cóż, zero. Do przewidzenia. - I jestem kompletnie niejadalny, sama skóra i kości, ohyda, nie zamówiłbym siebie w restauracji… ani poza nią, właściwie nigdzie. O, cześć, ściano… - Stiles wcale nie pisnął, gdy dotarł do samego rogu pokoju i znieruchomiał tam z bijącym szaleńczo sercem. _Och, wow, czyli jednak miał skończyć zakopany za domem, tak?_ Drapieżny uśmiech wilkołaka jedynie się poszerzył, zupełnie, jakby usłyszał jego myśli i łaskawie postanowił je potwierdzić. - …znowu się spotykamy. Jak miło. - Jakim cudem Derek na górze nic nie słyszał? Stiles uważał, że zachowywali się tu całkiem głośno. Albo może go to nie obchodziło. Albo uznał, że to dobry sposób na pozbycie się niewygodnego świadka jego przemiany. O _Boże_. Albo…

W tym samym momencie ze szczytu schodów dobiegło go głębokie, cierpiętnicze westchnięcie i Stiles o mało nie skręcił sobie karku przez tempo, w którym się odwrócił w tym kierunku. Derek. _Derek tam stał._ Gdzie fajerwerki, ludzie?!

\- Peter - odezwał się Alpha zmęczonym głosem. - Zostaw go.

\- Yay! - Stiles wyrzucił radośnie pięść w powietrze. - Mój bohaterze!

\- Ale dlaczego? My tylko rozmawialiśmy - Peter wydął dolną wargę, niezadowolony, na powrót nadając twarzy ludzkie rysy i chowając pazury. - A właściwie on rozmawiał. - Zerknął na Stilesa z uniesionymi uprzejmie brwiami. - Czy ty kiedykolwiek przestajesz mówić? - zainteresował się.

Stilinski wzruszył ramionami, udając, że namyśla się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Prawdopodobnie, gdy jestem nieprzytomny. - Peter posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i Stiles momentalnie rozszerzył oczy. - Nie, żebym podsuwał ci jakieś pomysły, wiesz, dzisiaj wziąłem mniejszą niż zwykle dawkę Adderallu, więc istnieje spore prawdopodobieństwo, że mówiłbym nawet wtedy. Nieprzerwanie. Słyszałeś kiedyś wyrażenie "potok słów"? Tak, dokładnie to miałoby miejsce, gdyby…

\- Mam wrażenie, że twoje zdjęcie jest pod jego słownikową definicją - przerwał Peter, przewracając oczami i teatralnie rozmasowując skroń. - I jestem skłonny podjąć ryzyko wypróbowania tej teorii z pozbawianiem cię przytomności. Nawet jeśli się nie powiedzie, to i tak powinna być zabawna.

\- Ha ha - mruknął Stiles, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na milczącego, pochmurnego Dereka, stojącego dokładnie tam, gdzie wcześniej, ale tym razem z założonymi rękami. Równowaga wszechświata pewnie zostałaby zachwiana, gdyby się uśmiechnął. - Jestem pewien, że tęsknisz za partnerem do rozmowy, skoro mieszkasz z _nim_. - Wskazał ruchem głowy na młodszego Hale'a i Peter wybuchnął śmiechem, odwracając się do siostrzeńca.

\- Ach, proszę, ktoś się wreszcie na tobie poznał, Derek - zakpił. - Aktualnie moje płatki śniadaniowe uśmiechają się częściej od niego - oznajmił Stilesowi scenicznym szeptem, podchodząc i wyciągając rękę, by pomóc mu wstać, którą to chłopak obdarzył wysoce nieufnym wzrokiem. - Wybaczysz mi maniery? Peter Hale, wujek obecnego tu pogodnego i towarzyskiego młodzieńca. Ty jesteś zaś…?

Stiles zdecydował się w końcu podnieść o własnych siłach, omijając wszystkie podejrzane części ciała należące do pewnych upiornych wujków.

\- Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski - powiedział, obniżając głos w marnej imitacji Daniela Craiga. Derek westchnął jeszcze ciężej, niż na początku, a Peter zamarł, unosząc obie brwi do góry.

\- Podpadłeś rodzicom już samym porodem? - spytał z niedowierzaniem. - Nawet nasz kochany Derek tego nie dokonał. - Zignorował warkot Alphy, jakby zupełnie się nie rozległ. - I co to w ogóle jest "Stiles"?

Stiles wykrzywił się, udręczony.

\- Nie, po prostu… powiedzmy, że moje prawdziwe imię brzmi, jakby ktoś wymiotował, okay? Mam je po dziadku i jest _polskie_. Z różnymi dziwnymi głoskami w nim. Nawet nie jestem pewien, czy to w ogóle są głoski. Albo litery.

\- Och, daj spokój, nie może być gorsze niż _Stiles_ , praw--

Telefon Stilinskiego zawibrował znienacka, sprawiając, że jego właściciel prawie dostał zawału serca spowodowanego myślą, że to mógłby być tata, zanim zerknął na wyświetlacz.

 _Scott_.

Przygryzł wargę, sprawdzając godzinę. Cholera. Miał być u Scotty'ego już prawie czterdzieści minut temu. Świetnie. A nawet jeszcze nie opracował planu wyjścia.

_Myśl, Stiles, myśl!_

W porządku, to nigdy nie była jego mocna strona.

\- Uch… - zaczął słabo. - Jeśli teraz oświadczę, że moje piękne, orzechowe oczy nic nie widziały, to będę mógł wyjść? Nic nikomu nie powiem. _Wilkołaki?_ Nie, nie, stary, koniec "Zmierzchu" dla ciebie, wystarczy, serio. Będę milczał jak _grób_ \- dodał, siląc się na śmiertelnie poważny ton głosu, ale nagle przełknął ślinę. - Okay, marny dobór słów, przyznaję. Wracając jednakże do sedna sprawy…

\- Jak wrócę, ma cię tu nie być - oświadczył najwyraźniej zirytowany Derek, jeśli oceniać po ściągniętych gęstych brwiach. Według Stilesa te Brwi zdecydowanie zasługiwały na wielką literę.

\- Wow, _niegrzecznie_ \- żachnął się, rozkładając ręce. - Wyrzucasz mnie?

Derek nawet nie zaszczycił tego odpowiedzią, znikając na górze i zostawiając go samego z Peterem, który nie przestał się przyjacielsko - _przerażająco!_ \- uśmiechać.

\- Odprowadzić cię, Czerwony Kapturku? - zapytał słodko. - Kto wie, co się czai za tymi drzewami.

\- _Zostaw_ go.

Stiles i Peter spojrzeli jednocześnie w stronę sufitu i przewrócili oczami.

Chociaż nie da się ukryć, że Stiles jeszcze nigdy nie wlał tyle wdzięczności w podobny ruch. Albo w ruch polegający na dopadaniu do drzwi i odwracaniu się, by rzucić na odchodnym najszczersze:

\- Słowo skauta, że nikomu nie powiem.

 

*-*

 

\- Wiedziałeś, że Derek Hale jest wilkołakiem?!

Czy trzeba wspominać, że Stiles Stilinski nigdy skautem nie był?

\- Oczywiście, Stiles - odparł z uśmiechem Scott, klepiąc obok siebie podłogę. - Gramy w coś czy urządzamy maraton Star Treka?

\- Nie, na serio. - Stiles rzucił w niego poduszką, jednocześnie sięgając już na półkę w poszukiwaniu płyt. Nie, żadnego maratonu dzisiaj, miał ochotę na Avengersów. Jedno słowo. _Loki_. - To trochę rani moje uczucia, że mi nie wierzysz, wiesz? Zwłaszcza, że niewiele brakowało, a na świecie byłoby o jednego Stilesa mniej!

\- Nieodżałowana strata - zgodził się McCall, opierając głowę o kanapę i zamykając oczy z marzycielskim wyrazem twarzy. - Co można zabrać pod namiot?

\- Och, jedziemy pod namiot? Dzika natura, robaki, nieważne, bo _witaj, przygodo!_ \- Stiles obrócił się w miejscu z podekscytowanym uśmiechem. - Kiedy?

\- W ten weekend. Myślałem, by może wcześniej zahaczyć o kino…

\- Kino, nieźle, odrobina kultury przed ucieczką od cywilizacji, dobry pomysł.

\- …i kolację.

\- Kino i kolacja… - Stiles przekrzywił głowę. - Nigdy nie zabierałeś mnie na kino _i_ kolację…

Rozmarzony uśmiech Scotta jedynie się poszerzył, gdy westchnął do jakieś swojej wizji pod powiekami.

Stiles pokiwał głową.

\- To nie ja jadę z tobą pod namiot, prawda?

\- Nie - oznajmił zdecydowanie zbyt szczęśliwie, jak na gust Stilesa, Scott.

\- Allison jedzie, tak?

\- Mhm.

\- Nie wolno tak igrać uczuciami faceta, wiesz? - Stiles kopnął go w kostkę z udawaną pretensją, podchodząc ze znalezioną płytą do odtwarzacza DVD i Scott wybuchnął śmiechem. - Tak, złam mi serce i jeszcze tańcz na jego krwawiących szczątkach.

Tak na poważnie, to Stiles naprawdę cieszył się, że Scott i Allison znowu się zeszli, bo, _a_ , z jednej strony miał już dość wysłuchiwania ciągłego zawodzenia najlepszego - i jedynego, jakkolwiek żałośnie to brzmiało - przyjaciela przez telefon i _b_ , Scott zasługiwał na szczęście.

I możliwość spożytkowania we wspólnym śpiworze swoich nastoletnich hormonów.

\- Jak myślisz, jedno opakowanie prezerwatyw wystarczy, czy…

Stilinski zatoczył się do tyłu, błyskawicznie zasłaniając sobie dłońmi uszy.

\- NIE! Nienienie i NIE, nie potrzebuję tych mentalnych obrazów, okay? Poza tym, to absolutnie niesprawiedliwe, że tylko ty będziesz się dobrze bawił. Wiesz, kto jeszcze chce się dobrze bawić? Stiles! Stiles też chce się dobrze bawić! Kilka razy pod rząd. W kilku różnych pozycjach!

\- Może jakbyś w końcu wyleczył się z tego beznadziejnego zauroczenia Lydią, która prawdopodobnie nawet nie wie, że istniejesz… - zaczął z naganą w głosie Scott i Stiles przewrócił oczami, wiedząc, gdzie to zmierza. - …ktoś inny mógłby się tobą zainteresować.

\- Niby kto? Danny? Jestem całkowicie pewny, że Danny w sekrecie mnie nienawidzi, zwłaszcza od kiedy prześladowałem go pytaniami, czy mu się podobam. Erica w moim towarzystwie odnajduje skłonność do przemocy, a poza tym i tak sądzę, że niedługo zejdzie się z Boydem. Isaac kumpluje się z tobą, nie ze mną. A Allison, jedyna dziewczyna, która aktualnie jest dla mnie miła, chodzi z tobą. Więc? Chcesz coś jeszcze dodać?

\- A co z Greenbergiem? - podsunął nieśmiało Scott. - On mógłby się z tobą umówić.

\- _O_ … mój _Boże_! - Stiles wyrzucił ręce w powietrze w niedowierzaniu. - Jego ma dość sam trener Finstock!

\- Widzisz, już macie coś wspólnego, _Bilinski_ \- zażartował Scott jedynie po to, by ułamek sekundy później zgiąć się w pół w głuchym stęknięciu, gdy łokieć Stilesa z iście diabelską precyzją wylądował pomiędzy jego żebrami.

\- Ha ha, McCall - wycedził Stiles. - Po kim odziedziczyłeś tak wspaniałe poczucie humoru?

\- Prawdopodobnie po tej samej osobie, która ci wmówiła, że Hale jest wilkołakiem - odparł niewinnie Scott, tłumiąc śmiech i sięgając po pilot, by włączyć film.

\- Udowodnię ci, że nim jest - mruknął mściwie Stiles, sięgając między zgięte nogi Scotta, by pochwycić pełną garść popcornu z miski i wsadzić sobie do ust, co, oczywiście, nie przeszkodziło mu w dalszym mówieniu. - Jutro jest _pełnia_ , skarbie.


	3. Chapter 3

_Trzyma w dłoniach strzelbę naładowaną kulami nasączonymi tojadem, idąc przez las. Blade światło księżyca wskazuje mu drogę. Koło jego nóg przesuwają się wilki, cała piątka, którą prowadzi. Oprócz jednego, biegnącego równo z nim, ze ślepiami błyszczącymi odcieniem świeżej krwi i warkotem wzbierającym się głęboko w piersi. Przywódca. Partner._

_Z zarośli wynurzają się inne zwierzęta-- nie, nie zwierzęta, coś innego --i bez wahania unosi broń, wycelowując. W momencie, w którym oddaje pierwszy strzał, powalając obcego wilka, rozpętuje się piekło._

 

*-*

 

\- Ty chyba już kompletnie zwariowałeś, wiesz? - wysyczał wściekle Scott, skradając się po zaroślach za Stilesem i ślizgając na mokrej od wcześniejszego deszczu trawie. Księżyc w pełni lśnił wysoko na niebie. - Powinienem pakować się teraz na wyjazd z Allison!

Stilinski westchnął, potrząsając głową i przebiegając do kolejnego drzewa, by skryć się za jego pniem. Byli już niedaleko domu Dereka i nie chciał, by ktoś ich zauważył.

\- Wiem, że z moich ust to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale na miłość boską, Scott, _zamknij się_ \- odszepnął z naciskiem Stiles, przewracając oczami. - Serio, jeszcze tylko trup zakopany za ich domem nas nie usłyszał.

Scott rozszerzył oczy, opierając się o drzewo i sięgając po inhalator, by złapać oddech.

\- Pozwól mi to zrozumieć poprawnie: nie dość, że Derek jest wilkołakiem, to teraz jeszcze mordercą? - spytał, unosząc niedowierzająco brwi. - Zakładając, że to prawda, to _dlaczego, u diabła, nas tu przyprowadziłeś?!_

\- Shh, shh, Scott, o mój Boże! - Stiles przypadł do przyjaciela, przyciskając mu dłoń do ust i jednocześnie rozglądając w panice wokół, by upewnić się, że wciąż są sami. - Powiedz mi, kiedy jakiś z moich pomysłów skończył się źle, huh? Jestem pełny genialnych pomysłów, właściwie jestem żyjącym rewelacyjnym pomysłem. I nawet jeśli jednym z nich jest znalezienie Dereka podczas pełni, prawdopodobnie opętanego chęcią rozszarpania nam gardeł… - Stiles zignorował przerażone spojrzenie Scotta, które dziwnym trafem nie było skupione dokładnie na nim, tylko gdzieś ponad jego ramieniem. - …to mam _to_ , okay? - Wyciągnął triumfalnie paralizator z kieszeni, machając nim przed nosem McCalla, który tymczasem zaczął wydawać z siebie dziwne, stłumione dźwięki. - Zwędziłem go tacie dzisiaj rano, zanim wyszedł do pracy, wiesz, korzyści bycia synem szery… _Ow!_ \- pisnął, odskakując od Scotta, by wytrzeć rękę o kurtkę z urażonym spojrzeniem. - Dlaczego mnie ugryzłeś?! - Scott jedynie wskazał głową za niego z wymalowaną na twarzy rezygnacją. - CO ZNOWU?!

\- Stiles.

Głęboki, zirytowany głos tuż za nim. Och, cholera. Stiles skulił się, patrząc błagalnie na Scotta.

\- On tam stoi, prawda?

Scott wzruszył ramionami z uśmieszkiem, najwidoczniej zaczynając się za dobrze bawić całą sytuacją. Stiles wykonał najwolniejszy obrót w całym swoim życiu, pochylając głowę i spoglądając niewinnie na Dereka. Hale wpatrywał się w niego z ledwo hamowaną furią w oczach i - wow, gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać.

\- Derek, co za niespodzianka… - wydusił słabo Stiles, udając zaskoczenie. - I nawet nie pachniesz jak mokry pie--… - urwał, przełykając ślinę, gdy szczęka Dereka zacisnęła się tak mocno, że dosłownie dobiegł go chrzęst kości. - Chociaż w sumie, dlaczego miałbyś tak pachnieć, prawda? Nah, to w ogóle nie miałoby sensu!

\- To prywatna własność - wycedził Derek, przenosząc wzrok ze Stilinskiego na Scotta, zupełnie, jakby ten pierwszy przestał dla niego istnieć. - Mógłbym kazać was aresztować za bezprawne wtargnięcie na mój teren.

\- Przepraszamy - powiedział pojednawczo Scott. Stiles zerknął na niego do tyłu i - tak, tak, Scotty korzystał ze swojej mocy szczenięcych oczu, którym nikt nie potrafił się oprzeć. - Zabłądziliśmy, ale już stąd idziemy.

\- Aresztować? - prychnął Stiles, nie mogąc się powstrzymać mimo tego, że Scott walnął go łokciem, próbując uciszyć. - Proszę cię, mój _tata_ jest tu szeryfem, w życiu by mnie nie aresztował.

\- Nawet, gdyby się dowiedział, że przyszliście tu z jego paralizatorem? - Derek posłał mu ironiczny uśmiech i Stiles uniósł wyżej głowę, decydując, że nie zamierza upadać na ziemię i pokazywać mu brzucha, czy co tam robią wszystkie uległe wilki. Nope, niet, nie. Nie on.

\- Skąd wiesz, że sam mi go nie dał? - rzucił wyzywająco, odbijając piłeczkę. - Wiesz, gdybym po zapadnięciu zmroku natknął się na wysokiego, pochmurnego bruneta w czarnej skórzanej kurtce?

\- Może w takim razie do niego zadzwonimy i spytamy? - zaproponował Derek, wyjmując telefon i podsuwając go Stilesowi, który spojrzał na przedmiot, jakby widział coś takiego po raz pierwszy w życiu.

\- Wiesz… - zająknął się w odpowiedzi. - To nieobywatelsko z twojej strony, że chcesz przeszkadzać stróżowi prawa w jego pracy. Co, jeśli przez ciebie nie odpowie na wezwanie jakiejś biednej staruszki, którą właśnie napadają w jej mieszkaniu? Jakbyś się z tym czuł? - oskarżył, nabierając pewności siebie z każdym słowem i postanawiając nie zwracać uwagi na uniesione w niedowierzaniu brwi Hale'a. - Ty byś zajmował mu czas zwykłą pogawędką, a tymczasem ona wykręcałaby pospiesznie 911, jednocześnie się wykrwawiając! I zanim…

\- Wystarczy. - Derek schwycił Stilesa za ramię, odwracając szarpnięciem w kierunku, z którego przyszli ze Scottem i zaczynając prowadzić, mimo że Stilinski obrał sobie za swój życiowy cel utrudnienie mu tego przez zapieranie się nogami. Nie, żeby Hale miał najwyraźniej coś przeciwko ciągnięciu go siłą, jeśli osądzać po krzywym uśmieszku, jaki gościł mu obecnie na twarzy. Scott szedł za nimi, przyciskając rękaw do ust i usiłując zamaskować śmiech kaszlem. - Tu nie jest teraz bezpiecznie. Gdzie zaparkowaliście?

\- Przyszliśmy na piechotę, ale mój dom jest jakieś pół godziny drogi stąd - podpowiedział uczynnie Scott. Derek kiwnął głową.

\- Odprowadzę was.

\- I ty, Brutusie? - burknął niezadowolony Stiles do McCalla, podpierając to ciężkim westchnięciem. Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu, zanim Stiles nie wytrzymał. W razie czego zamierzał zwalić to na politykę ograniczania Adderallu. - Gdzie Peter?

Derek zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony pytaniem, ale ostatecznie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zajęty.

\- Bieganiem nago w lesie podczas pełni? - spytał podchwytliwie Stiles, uśmiechając się niewinnie, gdy uścisk palców na jego ramieniu powiększył się niebezpiecznie. W tym samym momencie ze strony Scotta dobiegł go zdławiony dźwięk.

\- Stary, _ohyda_!

\- Powiem ci to samo, gdy znowu podetkniesz mi Kamasutrę pod nos z komentarzem, które pozycje z Allison już przerobiliście - odsyknął Stiles, niezrażony piorunującym wzrokiem zaczerwienionego Scotta, zwłaszcza że… coś wyżej zadrżało i zerknął podejrzliwie na Dereka, mając dziwne wrażenie, że ten przed sekundą stłumił śmiech.

Ha, 1:0 dla drużyny Stilinskiego!

\- Zastanawiam się, jakim cudem z nim wytrzymujesz - mruknął Hale z dziwnymi iskierkami w oczach. Gdyby Stiles nie wiedział lepiej, przysiągłby, że to rozbawienie.

\- Zakładam, że to przyzwyczajenie? Znamy się w końcu od piasko… - urwał, widząc uniesioną brew Dereka. - Och… _Och_. Mówiłeś do niego?

Może jeśli odwróci oczy, to Hale nie zauważy, że go tym zranił.

\- Tak - potwierdził Derek, uśmiechając się współczująco do Scotta, który odwzajemnił gest, najwidoczniej wciąż nie mogąc przeżyć riposty Stilesa i wykorzystując okazję do zemsty.

\- Czasem bywa ciężko - odparł, posyłając mu znaczące spojrzenie i Stilinski przewrócił oczami, nie zamierzając się niczym przejmować. Życie było za krótkie na przejmowanie się, prawda? Właśnie.

Ponadto jego będzie jeszcze krótsze, jeśli tata dowie się o dzisiejszej wycieczce do lasu. Stiles jęknął wewnętrznie, wyobrażając sobie rozczarowany, zmęczony wzrok ojca i szykującą się pogadankę, która prawdopodobnie będzie małym rewanżem za to, że wczoraj dosłownie wyrwał tacie z ręki hamburgera i zamiast tego wcisnął tam sałatkę.

Co? Każdy dobry syn powinien dbać o dodanie jedynemu rodzicowi dodatkowych paru lat smętnego, ziemskiego żywota, nie?

Gorzej, że nawet nie zdołał udowodnić Scottowi, że Derek jest wilkołakiem, co - po prostu _świetnie_. Wyszedł na kogoś niezrównoważonego psychicznie, kto zakrada się w nocy z paralizatorem na teren czyjejś posiadłości i jest bardziej upiorny niż ukochany wujaszek całego Beacon Hills. Więc, _świetnie_.

Zanim pogrążył się jeszcze bardziej w pełnej samoużalania ciszy, Derek znienacka zatrzymał go w miejscu, zasłaniając ręką i przesuwając za siebie. Hale przykucnął lekko, przeczesując spojrzeniem otaczające ich zarośla.

Zdecydowanie nie byli sami, a zapach, który czuł, nie pochodził od żadnego z członków jego stada. Zresztą, gdy tylko usłyszeli nadchodzących chłopców, Peter zabrał Isaaca, Ericę i Boyda w inną część lasu, oczywiście, narzekając przy tym co niemiara, a potem rzucając złośliwe komentarze na temat oryginalnej historii Czerwonego Kapturka, którego wilk próbował zwabić do swojego leża.

No cóż. Przynajmniej dobrze, że ją przerobili przed czytaniem dzieciom na dobranoc.

\- Derek? - Dobiegł go z tyłu przyciszony głos Stilesa i obnażył odruchowo kły, rozmyślając, dlaczego nie zabił go dzień wcześniej, gdy miał ku temu okazję. - Co się dzieje?

\- Nic - warknął, ruszając do przodu, ale wciąż czujnie badając teren. Gdzieś w pobliżu krążyła partnerka Alphy, którego wczoraj pokonał, w ostatniej sekundzie przegryzając aortę, zanim ten zdołał rozszarpać go pazurami. - Trzymajcie się blisko mnie.

\- Wow, to faktycznie uspokoiło moje napięte nerwy, wiesz? - wymruczał Stiles, również rozglądając się wokół i szarpiąc zdezorientowanego Scotta za rękaw kurtki, by nie oddalał się od grupy. Zacisnął dłoń na paralizatorze w kieszeni - może i był człowiekiem, ale na pewno nie był bezbronny i jeśli jakiś wściekły kundel zamierzał tu na niego wyskoczyć, to chociaż trochę przypali mu futerko.

\- W porządku, pewnie to nic takiego, ale dlaczego jej oczy świecą się na czerwono? - zapytał raptownie Scott, wskazując drżącą ręką w bok i wspomniana dziewczyna, która właśnie wyszła spomiędzy drzew, wybuchnęła śmiechem, odrzucając do tyłu rude włosy.

\- Och, Derek… - westchnęła z protekcjonalną czułością. - Wyprowadzasz swoje ludzkie zwierzątka na spacer w czasie pełni? Równie dobrze mógłbyś wsadzić te szczeniaki do worka i wrzucić do jeziora, efekt byłby taki sam.

\- Ty i Peter chodziliście na ten sam kurs przemów czarnych charakterów? - rzucił Stiles, unosząc kpiąco brwi. - Bo jeśli tak, to muszę powiedzieć, powinniście udać się z reklamacją.

Dziewczyna zawarczała, wysuwając pazury i Stilinski przełknął ślinę, szturchając barkiem zesztywniałego Scotta, któremu najwyraźniej odebrało mowę.

\- O mój Boże, wiesz, że tu umrzemy, tak? - pocieszył go Stiles, załamany, na co Scott wolno się na niego spojrzał szeroko otwartymi oczami w odpowiedzi.

\- Oni nie mają z tym nic wspólnego - powiedział spiętym głosem Derek, zasłaniając sobą nastolatków i pozwalając, by jego tęczówki również przybrały szkarłatny kolor. - Pozwól im odejść. To mnie chcesz.

Kobieta udała, że się zastanawia, stukając palcem z pazurem w umalowane na wiśniowo usta.

\- W porządku - odparła beztrosko, wzruszając ramionami. - Niech sobie idą. Nie potrzeba nam dzisiaj żadnych przyzwoitek, mam rację, Alpho Hale?

Derek kiwnął głową, nie spuszczając z niej oczu i jednocześnie odpychając na oślep ręką chłopców, którzy zatoczyli się za jego plecami.

\- Idźcie stąd - wycedził. - Nie zatrzymujcie się, póki nie dotrzecie do domu Scotta, zrozumiano?

Scott ruszył posłusznie, ale Stiles złapał go za rękę, przytrzymując i marszcząc brwi na plecy Hale'a.

\- A co z tobą? - zapytał cicho.

\- Teraz! - ryknął Derek, obracając się, by błysnąć kłami w stronę Stilesa, który zrobił odruchowy krok do tyłu z bijącym szaleńczo sercem, ale poza tym stał uparcie w miejscu, wciąż trzymając Scotta.

\- Czy tylko mi się wydaje, że to pułapka? - powiedział jeszcze ciszej, patrząc Derekowi w oczy i próbując opanować ogarniający go strach, a zastąpić go determinacją. - My się oddalimy, ona się na nas rzuci i będziesz z góry postawiony na słabszej pozycji?

\- Stiles, chodź! - syknął Scott, ale tylko potrząsnął głową w odpowiedzi, nie odwracając się od Dereka.

\- Twój chłopak jest bystry, Hale! - Obca Alpha klasnęła w ręce, śmiejąc się. Derek błyskawicznie obrócił się do niej z warkotem. - Ale to nieważne, i tak przegrasz. Gdzie twoje stado, ech? Jedyne, co masz, to dwie kule u nogi, które musisz chronić. Ta walka to jednie formalność.

\- Jeśli tak uważasz, to znaczy, że wcale mnie nie znasz - oznajmił Derek, rozciągając wargi w wolnym, drapieżnym uśmiechu i dziewczyna cofnęła się mimowolnie, warcząc. Stiles pociągnął Scotta do tyłu w tym samym momencie, w którym Derek odrzucił głowę do tyłu, wyjąc.

Stiles momentalnie pobladł, spoglądając niedowierzająco na przemienionego całkowicie Hale'a, który wydawał się całkowicie o nich zapomnieć.

\- Cudownie, zaraz przybędzie tu cała wataha wilkołaków, a my będziemy w ich oczach jak te piszczące zabawki do gryzienia - jęknął ledwo słyszalnie i Scott wyciągnął mechanicznie inhalator, wsadzając go sobie do ust i naciskając dozownik. Kilkukrotnie.

 

W chwili, gdy z drugiej strony lasu rozległy się cztery inne przeciągłe wycia, Derek zaatakował.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od przyszłego rozdziału zaczyna być - wreszcie xD - stopniowo coraz poważniej ;DD

Derek uderzył o ziemię, przejeżdżając na plecach parę metrów, zanim w ostatniej chwili przetoczył się na bok, by uniknąć rozerwania gardła pazurami rozjuszonej Alphy. Zerwał się, odrobinę zataczając, osłabiony utratą krwi i ryknął wściekle, kopiąc dziewczynę z całej siły w środek klatki piersiowej i posyłając na drzewo. Rozległ się mdlący trzask kości, ale wstała błyskawicznie, spluwając i uśmiechając z ubrudzonymi czerwienią kłami. Ruszyła powoli w prawo, co wywołało niemalże identyczną reakcję Dereka, który zaczął się z nią okrążać, niemal nieprzerwanie warcząc. Oboje byli praktycznie pokryci krwią, własną i przeciwnika, z ubraniami zwisającymi w strzępach.

\- Teraz byłby dobry moment, by uciec - szepnął z naciskiem Scott, szarpiąc znieruchomiałego Stilesa za ramię i ten niemalże automatycznie pokiwał głową, nie będąc zdolny do oderwania szeroko otwartych, przerażonych oczu od toczącej się przed nimi walki. Dziewczyna teraz trzymała Dereka za gardło, śmiejąc się maniacko, powoli odcinając mu dopływ powietrza i Stiles pomyślał, że mógłby zwymiotować.

Jeśli zobaczy śmierć kolejnej osoby, samemu będąc bezsilnym i całkowicie niezdatnym do pomocy… Na płucach osiadła mu żelazna obręcz w tym samym momencie, w którym zalały go wspomnienia ze szpitala. Bezwładne palce mamy wyślizgujące się z jego rozpaczliwie zaciśniętej dłoni, gdy pielęgniarka go od niej zabierała, szamoczącego się i krzyczącego. A potem po prostu nie mogącego oddychać.

\- Stiles!

Tak, jak nie mógł oddychać teraz.

\- _Stiles!_

Uniósł głowę do góry, nie mając pojęcia, w jaki sposób znalazł się skulony przy pniu drzewa, dusząc się spazmatycznymi łykami powietrza, gdy jego płuca były już zbyt pełne.

\- Wydech, Stiles! - rozkazał Scott, potrząsając nim stanowczo. - Wydech, _natychmiast_!

\- Nie mogę… nie _mogę_ … - wykrztusił, zaciskając powieki, wiedząc, że wybrał _cholernie złą_ chwilę na atak paniki. Sięgnął na oślep do Scotta, chcąc się na nim wesprzeć, otrząsnąć w jakikolwiek sposób i wstać, ale jego palce trafiły na pustkę.

 

Derek wciągnął z sykiem powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby, przyciskając rękę do głębokiej rany w boku, usiłując zatamować krwawienie i jednocześnie się podźwignąć. Dziewczyna nie była w o wiele lepszym stanie niż on, ale to wystarczyło, by go odrzuciła z cynicznym śmiechem i…

Mógł jedynie patrzeć w zwolnionym tempie, jak Alpha momentalnie chwyta Scotta za tył bluzy, odciągając go od klęczącego przy drzewie Stilesa, i uderza nim o ziemię.

Zaczął się z wysiłkiem czołgać w ich stronę akurat, gdy Stiles zobaczył, co się przed nim działo. I, jak ostatni głupiec, rzucił się w stronę przyjaciela, który zawył, gdy rudowłosa dziewczyna zatopiła w nim zęby. Nawet nie patrząc, machnęła z całej siły ręką do tyłu.

Stiles uderzył plecami i głową o pień drzewa, upadając niczym szmaciana kukiełka.

Nie ruszał się.

Derek ryknął ogłuszająco i zaatakował dziewczynę, pokonując dzielący ich dystans w ułamku sekundy, spychając ją ze Scotta, ignorując prawie paraliżujący ból, ignorując wszystko, poza jej miękkim gardłem i bijącym w piersi organem, w które wbił pazury. Krew buchnęła z rozerwanej aorty na szyi, obmywając mu twarz. Rubinowe oczy drugiej Alphy otworzyły się szeroko, jakby zaskoczone, zanim światło w nich powoli zgasło i osunęła się martwa na ziemię, zostawiając mu serce w dłoni.

Wbił w nie zęby w momencie, w którym na polanę wbiegły jego wilki, powarkując i skowycząc niespokojnie. Czuły otaczający je zapach śmierci, czuły wściekłość i wyrzuty sumienia ich Alphy i nie podobało im się to. Przemieniły się, gdy tylko go dosięgły, spoglądając niepewnie, jakby się pytały, co mają robić dalej.

Derek sam nie wiedział. Zawiódł. Znowu. Objął w milczeniu wzrokiem nieprzytomne ciała nastolatków, których powinien być móc ochronić.

\- McCall i Stilinski… - odezwał się cicho Boyd, prawie jak do siebie i Derek spojrzał na niego ostro, więc wzruszył ramionami. - Chodzili ze mną na chemię i angielski.

\- Z nami wszystkimi - dodała Erica, zatrzymując wzrok dłużej na Stilesie. - W nim się kiedyś nawet podkochiwałam - stwierdziła lekko, owijając kosmyk blond włosów wokół palca i śmiejąc na odgłos niskiego warkotu Boyda. Pozwoliła, by ją objął, nadal się uśmiechając.

\- Czy ktoś mógłby mi pomóc? - spytał nagle Isaac, podchodząc do Scotta i biorąc go na ręce. Głowa McCalla odtoczyła się bezwładnie do tyłu. - Trzeba ich zabrać do szpitala, Scott krwawi!

\- Na mnie nie patrz - powiedział szybko Peter, unosząc dłonie do góry w geście poddania. - Poza tym, dlaczego ma krwawić? Przecież to nasz nieustraszony przywódca musiał pobić tę biedną dziewczynę, swoją drogą, świetne maniery, chłopcze, dlaczego niby… _Oooch_ \- przeciągnął znienacka w zrozumieniu. Derek odwrócił wzrok, zaciskając szczękę. To, co spotkało tego dzieciaka, to też była jego wina.

Zawarczał niedosłyszalnie.

\- Ugryzła go, prawda? - spytał retorycznie Peter, ignorując raptowne rozszerzenie się niebieskich oczu Isaaca. - Czyli albo się przemieni, albo umrze. No cóż. McCall czy jak go tam zwaliście, na pewno był miłym dzieckiem i będziemy za nim tęsknić - podsumował z fałszywym smutkiem, przykładając dłoń do serca. Jak na zawołanie spojrzenia wszystkich skupiły się na nim. - _Co?_

\- Nic - odparł sarkastycznie Derek, pochylając się, by podnieść Stilesa. - Zastanawiam się tylko, jakim cudem jesteśmy spokrewnieni.

\- Uwierz mi, w każdej sekundzie mojego życia zadaję sobie to samo pytanie - westchnął Peter, korzystając z okazji, że Derek miał zajęte ręce i klepiąc go po plecach z szerokim uśmiechem. - Serio, ty nawet nie umiesz uruchomić laptopa. A pamiętasz ten jeden raz, gdy przestraszyłeś się mikrofalówki?

\- A ty pamiętasz, jak omal cię nie zabiłem, gdy próbowałeś przejąć pozycję Alphy w naszym stadzie? - wycedził Derek, błyskając czerwonymi tęczówkami. - Kusi mnie, by naprawić ten błąd.

\- Dokładnie, omal nie zabiłeś, a widzisz, żebym _ja_ do tej pory wciąż żywił urazę? Może gdybyś nauczył się wybaczać, twoja niezwykle ponura egzystencja stałaby się odrobinę mniej ponura? - zaproponował wesoło Peter i Derek zamknął oczy, licząc do dziesięciu i starając przekonać samego siebie, że puszczenie Stilesa i oderwanie głowy Peterowi było złym pomysłem.

Bardzo, bardzo złym.

…ale jakże pociągającym.

Derek bez słowa odwrócił się i ruszył ze Stilesem w stronę własnego domu. Niosący Scotta Isaac oraz cała reszta włącznie z podejrzanie zadowolonym Peterem podążyła za nim.

 

*-*

 

Stiles jęknął głucho, gdy otaczająca go do tej pory ciemność wypchnęła jego biedny umysł prosto ze swoich objęć do okropnego, brzęczącego koszmaru. Ugh, prawdopodobnie miał wstrząs mózgu. Albo trafił do pasieki i właśnie był zżerany żywcem przez pszczoły. Z jego szczęściem nigdy nic nie było wiadomo. Jęknął głośniej i zamachnął się ręką na wszelki wypadek, chcąc odgonić te małe potworki.  


Ow, natrafił na coś twardego, co odskoczyło z syknięciem, więc, ha, zwycięstwo, jeden krwiożerczy insekt mniej!

_\- Cholerny szczeniak właśnie mnie walnął!_

_\- Och, Peter, z pewnością na to zasłużyłeś._

Stiles zmarszczył brwi, zdezorientowany. Gadające pszczoły. _Gadające pszczoły._ Dlaczego go to jakoś nie dziwiło?

_\- Erica, co ze Scottem?_

_\- Isaac i Boyd siedzą przy nim na górze, szefie. A propos, idę na miasto, mam umówioną wizytę u kosmetyczki. Wziąć coś po drodze dla naszych biednych chłopców?_

_\- …jedzenie. Może bandaże. I masz tu komórkę Stilesa, napisz do szeryfa Stilinskiego, że zostaje u Scotta na noc dziś i jutro, a także do matki McCalla, to samo, tylko na odwrót._

Kim był Stiles? I dlaczego miał zostawać u Scotta na noc? A właściwie, dlaczego miał _nie zostawać_ i kto go w takim razie przetrzymywał?

Och. Och, czy przypadkiem nie chodziło o niego? Został porwany przez pszczoły!

I tak, to nadal go nie dziwiło.

…miał wrażenie, że musiał przemyśleć parę rzeczy w swoim życiu.

_\- No dalej, śpiąca królewno, otwórz te irytujące oczęta._

_\- A co jeśli… jeśli Stiles jest w śpiączce?_

_\- Nah, niestety, nie wygrywamy na loterii, tu też nie będziemy mieli tyle szczęścia._

_\- To nie jest zabawne, Peter. Co powiemy jego ojcu? Że stracił już żonę, a teraz jeszcze syna?_

_\- Nie jestem do końca pewien, dlaczego użyłeś formy "my", Derek. Kiedy ostatnim razem sprawdzałem, to ty jesteś powodem, dla którego Jasiowi i Małgosi urwał się film._

_\- Peter, wiesz, że połamię ci palce, jeśli nie zaczniesz być pomocny._

_\- Nie myślałeś czasem nad udaniem się na terapię dla osób, które nie radzą sobie z agresją? I na miłość boską, nie, Stiles nie jest w śpiączce, skoro jakoś dał radę mnie uderzyć!_

_\- Mądry dzieciak. Nawet przez sen wie, co należy robić._

_\- Aw, odkryłeś poczucie humoru? Zajęło ci to 23 lata, ale brawo, w końcu tego dokonałeś!_

…huh. Ta jedna pszczoła była niezła.

_\- Odsuń się, Peter. Chcę czegoś spróbować._

Och. A ta pszczoła ma wibrujący, głęboki głos. Może będzie chciała się zabawić w księcia z bajki i obdarzyć go wybudzającym pocałunkiem? Ha. Wydął lekko usta, nadstawiając się. Zawsze był za zdobywaniem nowych doświadczeń. Oto on, nieustraszony i waleczny Zdobywca Doświadczeń! Macie jakieś nowe doświadczenie? On je zdobędzie! Kurczę, ale całus od pszczoły nie jest zaliczany jako zoofilia, prawda? Wcale nie chciał -- OUCH!

\- Co do cholery?! - wrzasnął Stiles, podrywając się do pozycji siedzącej i rozmasowując piekący policzek. - Nie słyszałeś o solach trzeźwiących, dupku?!

Wyżej wymieniony dupek posłał mu arogancki, zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek i Stiles poświęcił całą minutę docenieniu sposobu, w jaki ciemnoszara koszulka przylegała do wyrzeźbionych mięśni jego brzucha. Albo jak rozciągała się wokół bicepsów. Albo na podziwianiu wykutej z marmuru i pokrytej kilkudniowym zarostem szczęki. Albo czarnych kosmyków włosów, tak uroczo rozwichrzonych. Albo…

\- Moja metoda też poskutkowała, czyż nie? - zironizował Dupek i Stiles prychnął, momentalnie i bezceremonialnie wyrwany z marzeń na jawie. Totalnie nie w porządku!

\- Wow, może podziel się tym na spotkaniu grupy wsparcia osób ze skłonnością do przemocy? Na pewno dostaniesz owacje na stojąco!

\- To samo powiedziałem! - wtrącił drugi mężczyzna, do tej pory siedzący na kanapie w milczeniu, uśmiechając się przebiegle. Stiles poczuł, że mu nie ufa. Całym sobą. Serio, ten gość wyglądał na kogoś, komu nie można ufać. Dlatego mu nie ufał. Właśnie. Co prawda, może powinien to zachować dla siebie jako element zaskoczenia czy coś.

\- Nie ufam ci - stwierdził, krzyżując ręce na piersi i mężczyzna przewrócił oczami.

\- Ja też - poparł go Dupek.

\- Tobie też nie ufam - dodał Stiles z mściwą satysfakcją. - Plus, czy ktoś zechciałby mi wyjaśnić, gdzie jestem i kim wy jesteście? I gdzie jest Scott?

Derek spojrzał na Petera w lekkim szoku, który wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi. Chyba nie…?

\- To tylko przejściowa amnezja. Nic, co dobre, nie trwa wiecznie… - westchnął melancholijnie Peter i Derek odrobinę się rozluźnił. Odwrócił się do marszczącego w oczekiwaniu brwi Stilesa.

\- Scott jeszcze się nie obudził. Jest na górze. Jesteście tutaj, bo mieliście wypadek.

\- Wiesz, który mamy rok, jakiego prezydenta i jak masz na imię? - wyrecytował ze znudzeniem Peter, kładąc się wygodnie na oparciu kanapy.

\- Raczej? Nie, żebym nie chciał tego ostatniego akurat zapomnieć - parsknął Stiles. - 2013, Barack Obama i Grzegorz - wykrzywił się. - Grzesiek - skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej, widząc, jak Peter spróbował to bezgłośnie powtórzyć z miną, jakby coś utknęło mu w gardle i nie chciało wyjść. Stiles wyrzucił z irytacją ręce do góry, poddając się. - _O_ mój Boże, dobra, możecie mnie nadal nazywać Stiles! - Peter i Derek jednocześnie unieśli brwi. Okay, to było niespodziewane. - A teraz ktoś mógłby z łaski swojej wprowadzić mnie w szczegóły tego całego "wypadku"? - Stiles zagiął teatralnie palce w powietrzu, robiąc cudzysłów. - Bo mam dziwne przypuszczenia, że miał coś wspólnego z bagażnikiem waszego samochodu.

\- Uhm… Co to był ten ostatni… przedostatni dźwięk? - spytał delikatnie Peter, ignorując całą resztę wypowiedzi. - Przy odpowiedzi na pytania? Zadławiłeś się?

Stiles otworzył usta, ale zanim zdołał wydobył z nich jakiś dźwięk, drzwi uchyliły się nagle z przeciągłym skrzypnięciem i wszyscy odruchowo spojrzeli w tamtą stronę.

\- Huh - mruknęła Erica, stojąc w progu z dwiema reklamówkami w ręku i przechyloną na bok głową, przyglądając się zewnętrznej stronie drzwi, na której ktoś wyrył spiralę. - To coś posiada szczególne znaczenie czy mam złamać jakiemuś dzieciakowi rękę? - spytała praktycznie, jednocześnie posyłając wpatrującemu się w nią z otwartymi ustami Stilesowi słodki uśmiech.

\- Proszę, nowy członek do grupy wsparcia, chcesz powitalne ciasteczko? - wydusił, otwierając szerzej oczy. - Co jest z wami nie tak, ludzie?

\- Wziąłeś pod uwagę, że może to twoja obecność wyzwala w nas najgorsze instynkty? - podsunął usłużnie Peter. - I tak przy okazji, Erica, kochanie, ten symbol oznacza vendettę. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nasz leader uznał za stosowne zabić tę parę wilkołaków wcześniej.

\- W sensie, że co? - Na schodach mignęły brązowozłote loki Isaaca. - Ktoś po nas idzie?

Derek podszedł do drzwi, przesuwając palcami po wyżłobionych bruzdach, a potem wskazując na mniejszy i wyrżnięty nieco niżej trójkąt z rozchodzącymi się od niego liniami.

\- Alphy. Całe stado.

\- I nie "idą" - dodał beztrosko Peter, wstając i mierzwiąc Isaacowi włosy. - Oni już tu są.


	5. Chapter 5

_Nazywają ich emisariuszami. Wysłannikami. Są przy każdej watasze. Ludzie obdarzeni wyjątkową siłą woli, wyjątkowym sprytem, odwagą, mający szczególną więź z Alphą. Są jednocześnie kotwicą ludzkiej strony wilkołaka, jak i magiczną ostatnią deską ratunku. Czasami zdarza się, że emisariusz posiada moc przywracania do życia – kroczenia po niebezpiecznej, zacienionej granicy pomiędzy mrokiem a światłem. By proces mógł się odbyć, więź z wilkołakiem musi być niezwykle silna, a emisariusz przygotowany, by ofiarować śmierci to, czego zażąda. Nie zabierasz kogoś ciemności, nie oddając jej przy tym czegoś w zamian.  
Nie oddając jej w zamian siebie._

 

*-*

 

\- Czekaj, co? – Isaac złapał Petera za ramię, zatrzymując go w miejscu i spoglądając na niego rozszerzonymi oczami. – W Beacon Hills jest w tym momencie wataha obcych wilkołaków? Z których _wszystkie_ są _Alphami_?

\- Przecież to nie tak, że wysłali małego króliczka z miesięcznym wyprzedzeniem, by wydrapał za nich ten symbol na drzwiach – stwierdził z ironicznym westchnięciem Hale. – Czy tylko ja tu myślę logicznie? Nie, proszę, nie odpowiadajcie – dodał z przekąsem, unosząc otwartą dłoń.

\- Nie jestem pewna, czy na to się pisałam, ale wychodzi, że będę musiała założyć ostrzejsze szpilki – mruknęła Erica, wzruszając ramionami. – Jeżeli, oczywiście, w ogóle mamy jakąś szansę ujścia z życiem – dorzuciła, przenosząc wzrok na milczącego ponuro Dereka. – _Mamy?_

\- Właśnie, Derek, mamy? – zainteresował się kpiąco Peter, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Alphy? – powtórzył znienacka Stiles, ostrożnie wstając z kanapy i przytrzymując się oparcia w nadziei, że to zatrzyma wirujący naokoło niego pokój. – Tworzące jedno stado? Zakładając, że to w ogóle możliwe, to raczej nie tak, że panuje tam demokracja, tak? Każde z nich ma silną potrzebę dominacji i przewodzenia, więc osobą, której powinniśmy się najbardziej obawiać, będzie trzymający ich w ryzach lider. I to nim trzeba zająć się najpierw. Jeśli zdołamy go zabić, pozostali rzucą się sobie nawzajem do gardeł.

Wszyscy obecni znieruchomieli, odwracając się w jego stronę z zaskoczeniem, jakby kompletnie zapomnieli, że też był obecny w pomieszczeniu. Albo, że w ogóle istniał. Czyli, cóż, nic nowego w świecie Stilinskich.

Derek zacisnął szczękę, podchodząc krok bliżej i Stiles odruchowo cofnął się, uderzając nogami o róg sofy. Zwęził oczy, unosząc wyżej podbródek, by odpowiedzieć mu zaciętym spojrzeniem. Zastraszanie zrobiło się nudne już jakoś w erze średniowiecznych tortur, ha.

\- Ile pamiętasz, Stiles? – wycedził Derek, walcząc z chęcią chwycenia nastolatka za koszulę i wywleczenia na zewnątrz. Jego płonąca żywcem rodzina była wystarczającym ostrzeżeniem, by nie ufać nikomu. Nie wierzyć nikomu. Zawsze zakładać, że nawet najbliższa ci osoba może planować zdradę za twoimi plecami, może cię wykorzystywać do własnych, okrutnych celów. – Czego _jeszcze_ nam nie mówisz?

\- Chcę zobaczyć Scotta – odparł twardo Stiles, nie spuszczając wzroku nawet pomimo niewidzialnej, lodowatej ręki, która ścisnęła mu żołądek. Erica i Isaac mimowolnie przysunęli się do swojego Alphy, obnażając zęby w nieprzyjaznych uśmiechach. – A jeśli chodzi o tę rzecz z wilkami, to wczoraj zrobiłem małe rozeznanie w temacie… - urwał, przyciskając dłoń do czoła, gdy ból i zawroty głowy raptownie się nasiliły. – Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, z jakiego powodu. I dlaczego nie traktuję was jak bandy uciekinierów z najbliższego zakładu zamkniętego, za którymi radośnie biegną panowie z białymi kaftanami. Poza tym, hej, podpowiadam wam plan, ale okay, w porządku, możecie dalej nie okazywać żadnej wdzięczności, nie zależy mi.

Derek wbił wzrok w klatkę piersiową Stilesa, ale nie usłyszał żadnego przeskoku w równym biciu jego serca. Nie kłamał.

\- Wiesz, co musiały zrobić Alphy, by dołączyć do tego stada? – zapytał, robiąc kolejny krok do przodu tak, że Stiles praktycznie musiał usiąść na oparciu, by zachować w miarę bezpieczny dystans. Albo, cóż, jakąkolwiek namiastkę przestrzeni prywatnej. I chciał podkreślić, że słowo „namiastka” było tu eufemizmem. Jak _jego-wyglądająca-jak-z-Photoshopu-twarz-jest-mniej-niż-dwa-centymetry-od-mojej_ niedomówieniem.

\- Nie, ale mam dziwne przeczucie, że i tak mi powiesz. Och, niespodzianka, niespodzianka…

\- Zabić własne.

\- _Och_. – „Och” nie wydawało się szczególnie dobrym komentarzem. – To kiepsko dla was. Znaczy, patrząc, jak wasze szanse przeżycia spadają gdzieś poniżej Rowu Mariańskiego. – W tym samym momencie w pokoju rozległy się pojedyncze warknięcia i Stiles przełknął ślinę. – A teraz przejdźmy do tych ważniejszych spraw. Zaprowadź mnie do Scotta.

\- _Nie_ – odwarknął Derek, pochylając się nad nim i kompletnie odcinając mu drogę ucieczki. Może i dzieciak nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że jest niespełna rozumu, prosząc o spotkanie ze świeżo przemienionym wilkołakiem - zakładając, że ciało Scotta nie odrzuciło ugryzienia – ale to nie znaczyło, że on miał mu na to pozwolić.

Stiles zacisnął zęby.

\- Po pierwsze, powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie boję się ciebie. – Oczy Dereka błysnęły na czerwono i Stiles mimowolnie otworzył usta w szoku. – Oka- _ay_ , więc może jednak trochę się boję. Ale to nie znaczy, że będziesz mi mówił, co mogę robić, a czego nie, wiesz? Jestem silną, niezależną kobietą, która nie potrzebuje mężczyzny, by rozkazywał jej niczym jaskiniowiec! – Hale uniósł brwi i Stiles skrzywił się, wzdychając. – Nigdy nie oglądałeś _Jerry’ego Maguire’a?_ Każdy używa tego cytatu, nie masz najmniejszego prawa mnie osądzać.

\- Doprawdy. – Derek uśmiechnął się w sposób, który zdecydowanie nie przypadł Stilesowi do gustu. Ani trochę. Jak: kompletnie. Stanowczo za dużo zębów było w niego zaangażowanych.

\- Tak. I wiesz, nie jestem pewien, czy ktoś ci to kiedyś mówił, ale, serio, pytania zadaje się z odpowiednią intonacją. Pytającą. Dlatego są nazywane pytaniami. Nie stawiasz po nich kropki, a…

\- Mam własne zasady – przerwał mu Derek, chwytając gestykulującego żywo nastolatka za nadgarstek i ściskając na tyle mocno, by ten wydał z siebie zduszony jęk bólu. I oburzenia. _Zwłaszcza_ oburzenia, jeśli ktoś pytałby się Stilesa.

\- Wow, i znowu z tym jedziemy. Czerpiesz jakąś sadystyczną przyjemność z krzywdzenia mnie? – oskarżył go z urazą chłopak, bezskutecznie usiłując się wyrwać. Derek jedynie posłał mu szerszy uśmiech.

\- Można tak powiedzieć.

\- Wow. Serio, _wow_. Brak słów. Tylko, wiesz… - Stiles zamaszyście wskazał na siebie wolną ręką, dosłownie o włos unikając walnięcia niechcący Dereka w szczękę. - …miękki, kruchy człowiek tutaj?

\- Jeśli nie zaczniesz wreszcie być posłuszny, to może przekonamy się, jak bardzo kruchy…

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want! So tell me what you want, what you really, really want! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really –--_

W tym samym momencie, w którym w pokoju rozległa się muzyka, Stiles z całej siły odepchnął zaskoczonego Dereka, rzucając się do przodu, by chwycić ze stołu komórkę i przycisnąć ją do ucha, jednocześnie cofając się z wyciągniętą ostrzegawczo ręką. Derek zatrzymał się zirytowany, praktycznie mordując go wzrokiem.

\- Jedno słowo… - wymówił bezgłośnie, pozwalając oczom zaświecić rubinową czerwienią, by dać mu dokładną wskazówkę, co wtedy się stanie. Stiles przewrócił własnymi.

\- Niby jakie? „Hej, tato, zostaliśmy ze Scottem porwani, przyjedź z bronią do zrujnowanej posiadłości w środku lasu?” – odszepnął sarkastycznie. – Yo, ojcze mój! – dodał już normalnym głosem, zdecydowanie rozkoszując się krótkotrwałym wyrazem niepewności, który przemknął przez twarz Dereka, zanim ta znowu wróciła do swojego normalnego stanu wiecznego niezadowolenia. – Co słychać?

_\- Jeśli nie weźmiemy pod uwagę zawartości mojego pudełka na lunch, a także telefonu ze szkoły, że dzisiaj się w niej nie pojawiłeś, to wszystko w porządku, synu._

Stiles momentalnie zakrył dłonią słuchawkę, marszcząc brwi.

\- Mówiłeś, że ile godzin byłem nieprzytomny?

Derek wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mówiłem.

\- Och, haha, wilkowi zebrało się dzisiaj na żarty, huh? – odsyknął, zdejmując z wahaniem rękę. – Hm… zaspaliśmy ze Scottem? Tak myślę? A poza tym bez przesady, każdy zdrowy nastolatek od czasu do czasu potrzebuje urwania się z lekcji. Chemia, tato. Dzisiaj była _chemia_. Jak: dwie godziny. A dobrze wiesz, że pan Harris prawdopodobnie trzyma moją własną laleczkę voodoo jako poduszeczkę na szpilki. I to wcale nie jest tak duże pochlebstwo jak myślisz, że jest. – Skrzywił się odruchowo na myśl o wszystkich publicznych upokorzeniach, jakie zafundował mu jego ulubiony nauczyciel. A także z powodu tego, że musiał okłamywać tatę. Nie zasłużył na to.

Z drugiej strony dobiegło go głębokie, zrezygnowane westchnięcie szeryfa.

_\- A jak zamierzasz wytłumaczyć się z lunchu?_

\- Cóż… że podziękujesz mi za niego, gdy dobijesz 99-ego roku życia? Ze zdrowym sercem i niskim poziomem cholesterolu?

_\- Nie wątpię… W każdym razie, skoro dziś też podobno nocujesz u Scotta, to proszę, obiecaj mi, że pojawisz się jutro w szkole, albo będę musiał zadzwonić do Melissy i upewnić się, że was tam wyśle. A wiesz, że ona trzyma kij baseballowy w sypialni, tak?_

\- Czy któreś z McCallów w ogóle w ten baseball gra? – jęknął Stiles, przeciągając dłonią po twarzy. – I obiecuję! Z ręką na sercu, skrzyżowanymi palcami i wszystkim.

_\- Skrzyżowane palce nie są dobre, synu._

\- Więc bez nich?

_\- Bez. I chcę cię widzieć w piątek z powrotem, w porządku? Spróbuj nie wpakować się w żadne kłopoty w czasie tych 24 godzin._

Stiles posłał Derekowi znaczące spojrzenie, unosząc brwi.

\- Totalnie. Zero kłopotów. Nada. Kocham cię. – Rozłączył się, wsuwając telefon do tylnej kieszeni spodni i mierząc wzrokiem Alphę. – Przysługa za przysługę? Gdzie. Jest. Scott.

\- To nie jest bezpieczne – wycedził Derek.

\- Och, pozwól chłopakowi samemu się przekonać – wtrącił Peter, wyglądając z kuchni, gdzie najwyraźniej wszyscy przeszli już gdzieś w połowie ich dyskusji. – To prawie jak ostatnie życzenie!

\- Proszę, proszę, jaka urocza…

\- STILES!

Stiles błyskawicznie poderwał głowę do góry, widząc bladego, zdezorientowanego Scotta u szczytu schodów, na którego ramieniu trzymał dłoń znudzony Boyd.

\- Scott, o mój Boże, nic ci nie jest? – wyrzucił, próbując ruszyć w jego stronę, ale Derek złapał go za łokieć, zatrzymując w miejscu. – Zły pies, puść mnie!

\- _...Co ty powiedziałeś?_

\- Uch, nic ważnego? – Stiles poczuł nagłą suchość w gardle, słysząc powolny, ostrzegawczy ton głosu Hale’a. Okay, zapamiętać, żadnych psich żartów tutaj, niektórzy najwidoczniej kompletnie nie mieli dystansu do siebie. Żadne z nich nie zwróciło uwagi na narastający w tle warkot. – Właśnie, nic ważnego. Puść mnie, pięknie proszę?

\- Szefie… - odezwał się Boyd. – Chyba powinieneś…

\- Puść go! – wrzasnął Scott, wysuwając pazury i wyrywając się Boydowi, by chwycić jedną ręką za balustradę schodów i przez nie przeskoczyć, przypadając do ziemi z obnażonymi kłami. Zanim Derek zdążył zareagować, Stiles momentalnie przesunął się w lewo, zasłaniając go sobą z rozłożonymi pokojowo ramionami. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe w gardle.

Scott był wilkołakiem. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel był wilkołakiem. Scott… O Boże. O Boże.

\- Hej, _heej_ , kolego, on wcale nie robił mi krzywdy, spokojnie… Jeśli chcesz oderwać mu głowę, to tak, masz moje całkowite błogosławieństwo, ale nie dzisiaj, okay? Okay? Wiesz, że nie lubię widoku krwi. Ani głów, które nie są doczepione do szyi. I reszty ciała, jak już przy tym jesteśmy. - Scott zaczął powoli zbliżać się w ich stronę, wyraźnie szukając słabego punktu, kompletnie wyłączony. - Scott… Scott, przestań! – Stiles spojrzał zestresowany na pozostałe wilkołaki, które zaczęły ich wolno otaczać, czekając na sygnał swojego Alphy. – Wszyscy przestańcie!

Jeszcze zanim przebrzmiał zdenerwowany okrzyk Stilesa, Scott śmignął wściekle do przodu, atakując z wyciągniętymi pazurami.

Stiles zdążył jedynie zasłonić się ramieniem.

 

Rozpalone linie przecięły mu klatkę piersiową w tym samym momencie, w którym coś zmiażdżyło dłoń - i dosłownie ułamek sekundy później uderzył plecami o ścianę, tracąc oddech i opadając pod nią na kolana, ściskając z całej siły nadgarstek drugą ręką i usiłując nie myśleć o gorących strużkach krwi przesiąkających przez ubranie.

Ktoś ryknął i za chwilę rozległ się trzask łamanego drewna, zagłuszony przez rozdzierający skowyt. Stiles zmusił się do podniesienia głowy, odwracając wzrok od rozszarpanej zębami Scotta - _Scotta, na miłość boską_ \- dłoni. Derek trzymał młodego wilkołaka za gardło, przygniatając go kolanami do szczątków stolika i obnażając z furią kły. Stiles nawet nie myślał, co robi. W jednej minucie kulił się z bólu pod ścianą, a w drugiej z całej siły, na jaką w tym stanie mógł się zdobyć, walnął Dereka w głowę odłamaną deską.

 

I praktycznie jednocześnie został odrzucony do tyłu, przejeżdżając z zaciśniętymi zębami kilka metrów po zakurzonej podłodze. _Cholera_. Rozszerzył oczy, próbując się odczołgać, ale Erica błyskawicznie złapała go za nogi, szarpnięciem przysuwając bliżej siebie.

I swoich kłów, jeśli już o tym mowa.

Co on to mówił wcześniej? _Cholera_. Największe niedopowiedzenie stulecia.

\- Och, Stiles, kochanie, nie chcesz się ze mną zabawić? - wymruczała uwodzicielsko Erica, przyciskając go do ziemi jedną uzbrojoną w pazury ręką, a drugą przesuwając w kpiącej pieszczocie po jego ustach. Stiles rozważył w przelocie możliwość odgryzienia jej palców, ale uznał, że pewnie jednak odrosłyby w ciągu minuty, a on miałby koszmary do końca straumatyzowanego życia.

\- Uch, nie, niezbyt - stwierdził, siląc się na nonszalancję. Nie dość, że nie zdołał skutecznie pomóc Scottowi, to jeszcze właśnie był na najlepszej drodze do bycia rozszarpanym przez wściekłą wilczycę. Czym _stało się_ jego życie? Serio. - Nie jesteś w moim typie, Catwoman. Gdybyś jednak zdecydowała zacząć bardziej podkreślać swoje piękne oczy zamiast, uch, wyraźnych problemów z agresją, moglibyśmy porozmawiać jeszcze ra--

\- Jestem _dokładnie_ w twoim typie! - W ułamku sekundy pazury wbiły mu się w gardło i Stiles zadławił się krwią, ogłuszony szaleńczym łomotem własnego serca.

 _To już, właśnie teraz, nawet nie zdążył pożegnać się z tatą - o Boże, jego_ tata… _I co stanie się ze Scottem, nie, nie, nie mógł zginąć, potrzebowali go!_

\- Cz-czekaj - wycharczał, widząc, jak Erica uniosła rękę z wykrzywioną wściekłością twarzą, biorąc zamach, by rozchlastać mu aortę. - Cze… - Dłoń opadła, zanim zdążył dokończyć i odruchowo zacisnął powieki.

Rozległ się trzask łamanej kości i krzyk Eriki.

Stiles gwałtownie otworzył oczy dokładnie w momencie, gdy Derek cisnął blondynkę na drugi koniec pomieszczenia i zaryczał, błyskając szkarłatnymi tęczówkami. Wszystkie wilki, włącznie ze Scottem, przypadły do ziemi, skamląc.

Stiles przełknął wymieszaną z krwią ślinę, unosząc brwi i nabierając boleśnie powietrza, czując protest poszarpanej klatki piersiowej.

\- …jak to zrobiłeś?

Derek obrócił głowę w jego stronę, wyglądając na wręcz skandalicznie z siebie zadowolonego.

\- Jestem _Alphą_.

\- To nieco chora relacja, nie uważasz, Castro? - wymamrotał, mając na myśli kryjących się po kątach członków stada. Stada. _Scott_. Uniósł się nieco na łokciu, krzywiąc z palącego bólu, jaki przeszywał go przy najmniejszym ruchu. - Proszę, nie krzywdź go. Wiem, że cię zaatakował, ale… - Spojrzał Derekowi prosto w nieczytelne oczy, przesuwając pospiesznie językiem po spierzchniętych ustach. - Ale możemy coś wymyślić. Jestem dobry w myśleniu. Możesz wziąć mnie zamiast niego, w końcu to ja przyprowadziłem go do tego durnego lasu. - Przewrócił ze zniecierpliwieniem oczami na widok zaskoczonego spojrzenia Hale'a. - Tak, wróciła mi pamięć, hip hip hurra na trzy-cztery. No dalej, Derek. Wiem, że wysyłasz te całe fale seryjnego mordercy, ale i tak nie ukryjesz, że w głębi serca jesteś słodkim szczeniaczkiem. Derek, _proszę_.

\- Mógł cię zabić. - Hale zmarszczył brwi z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, jakby Stiles był dla niego zagadką, której nie potrafił rozwiązać i sam fakt, że potrafił zignorować podobną rzecz, był co najmniej… niespotykany.

\- Więc kupię mu kaganiec i wymyślę do tego diaboliczny plan zemsty godny Doktora No - odparł twardo Stiles. - W _domu_. Gdzie idziemy. Ja i Scott. W tej chwili.

\- Scott nigdzie nie idzie.

Stiles zamrugał. Przesłyszał się, prawda? Nie było cholernej mowy, by ten przerośnięty zwierzak powiedział to, co powiedział.

\- Słucham?

\- Scott tutaj zostaje - powtórzył cierpliwie Derek, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Wzrok Stilesa mimowolnie powędrował do naprężonych bicepsów i -- cóż, posłał sobie całą mentalną wiązankę na temat beznadziejnego wyczucia czasu. Jak - naprawdę. Czasami miał ochotę się walnąć. Kijem do lacrosse'a. W czoło. Kilkukrotnie.

\- Przykro mi, że to ja muszę cię uświadomić, ale, uch, _nie_. Scott nie może zostać, bo _idzie ze mną_.

\- Kto powiedział, że _ty_ gdzieś idziesz, Stiles? - Derek podniósł brew do góry. - Może uznam, że należy pozbyć się niewygodnego świadka?

\- Głosuję za tym - wtrącił się znienacka Peter, ale umilkł od razu, zasznurowując gestem usta, jak tylko Derek posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Aktualnie, my też - odezwał się poważnie Boyd i Erica wzruszyła ramionami. Isaac miał na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby odwrócić wzrok, zajmując się przytrzymywaniem warczącego, zdezorientowanego Scotta. - Nie mam osobiście nic przeciwko Stilesowi, ale wszyscy doskonale wiemy z doświadczenia, że nie umie utrzymać buzi zamkniętej na kłódkę. Przez niego Scott został ugryziony. Sprowadził niebezpieczeństwo na nas wszystkich. Uderzył _ciebie_ \- podkreślił, jakby to stanowiło główny argument i Stiles parsknął niedowierzająco, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. - Bez przerwy podważa twój autorytet. Plus, możemy być pewni, że za parę dni ściągnie nam jeszcze łowców na kark, nie wspominając już o tym, że to dziecko szeryfa i jeśli wróci do domu w takim stanie, policja zacznie zadawać pytania.

Derek potarł dłonią czoło, jakby był bardzo, bardzo zmęczony.

\- Przepraszam bardzo, nie dostanę nawet obrońcy z urzędu? Nikt chętny? Nie? - wymamrotał Stiles, starając się utrzymać poczucie zdrady i strach z dala od głosu. Chodził z tymi ludźmi do _szkoły_ , a oni teraz na spokojnie, rzeczowo przekonywali Hale'a, by zawlókł go gdzieś do lasu i zabił. Bo to faktycznie jest najlepsze wyjście. Podpadł im czymś? Znaczy, no tak, uch, był winny Boydowi 50 dolców, ale to chyba nie jest powód, by życzyć komuś śmierci, nie? Zwłaszcza, że, ha, chciałby zobaczyć, jak Boyd negocjuje zwrot pieniędzy z jego zimnym, martwym ciałem. - Bo jeśli chodzi o mnie, to nie sądzę, by posiadanie własnego zdania, zamiast chowania ogona między nogami na widok Alphy, było godne krzesła elektrycznego. I, FYI, jestem lepszy niż psychoterapeuta, którego zresztą powinniście zatrudnić, w dochowywaniu sekretów, więc nie musicie się bać, że dostaniecie niespodziewanie srebrną kulą w lewy pośladek. Albo prawy. Albo oba, żeby było bardziej dramatycznie.

\- Srebrne kule nie działają - podsunął pomocnie Peter. - Rozumiem, że większość czasu spędzasz na oglądaniu filmów, odkąd twoje żałosne życie towarzyskie praktycznie nie istnieje, ale powinieneś nauczyć się, że nie wszystko, co jest w nich przedstawione, jest automatycznie _prawdziwe_ , idioto.

\- Och, a według ciebie życie towarzyskie to bieganie w nocy po lesie w wieku trzydziestu-iluś lat z bandą licealistów?

Oczy Petera rozświetliły się na niebiesko, ale w tym samym momencie Derek chwycił Stilesa za kołnierz, podnosząc z ziemi. Nastolatek zacisnął zęby, chwiejąc się i przyciskając ręce do piersi, zdeterminowany, by nie wydać żadnego odgłosu bólu.

Zwłaszcza wśród osób, którym sprawiłoby to jedynie satysfakcję.

\- _Wystarczy_ \- powiedział stanowczo Derek, bezceremonialnie prowadząc potykającego się Stilesa do wyjścia. - Isaac, zajmij się Scottem. - Ten skinął od razu głową i pociągnął McCalla za sobą z powrotem na górę, szepcząc coś cicho do niego po drodze uspokajającym tonem. - Reszta zostaje tutaj i się nie rusza. - Mówiąc to, jednocześnie wypchnął Stilinskiego na zewnątrz, zatrzaskując za nimi drzwi.

\- Wiesz, że totalnie nie kupuję tego, że zamierzasz mnie zabić, racja? - rzucił z pozorną beztroską Stiles, usiłując zapanować nad szybującym pod niebo biciem serca i pozbyć się go przy okazji z gardła. - Uratowałeś mi życie już, jak, cztery razy co najmniej. Naprawdę chciałbyś zniweczyć cały swój wysiłek, jaki włożyłeś w utrzymywanie mnie ciepłego i oddychającego? Naprawdę? Potrafię być użyteczny. Pozszywałem cię, huh, pamiętasz? Jesteś mi coś winny. Totalnie. Mógłbym się więc teraz na to powołać, zanim postanowisz rozerwać mi tchawicę i będę mógł jedynie niezrozumiale rzęzić? Krztusząc się krwią? I umierając? Wspominałem już o umieraniu? Będę cię nawiedzać.

\- Przestań. Mówić - westchnął Derek, szturchając go w ramię, by ruszał się szybciej i Stiles musiał stłumić jęk, gdy błyskawica bólu przeszyła jego pogruchotaną dłoń.

\- Okay… - powiedział cicho, ściskając nadgarstek, by odwrócić uwagę od niebezpiecznie wirującego świata naokół. - Zamykam się. Jak. Na k-klucz.

\- Stiles? - Derek obejrzał się akurat w chwili, którą Stiles wybrał na utratę przytomności, lądując twarzą prosto na kupce zbutwiałych liści.

 

*-*

 

Stiles zamrugał oczami, budząc się na metalowym stole.

Metalowym stole. _Co_.

\- Jestem w kostnicy?! - Rozejrzał się w panice, kompletnie nie zauważając dwóch mężczyzn po prawej stronie, ale za to dostrzegając tacę z podejrzanie wyglądającymi medycznymi narzędziami i wciągając z przerażeniem powietrze na jej widok. - O mój Boże, to do _sekcji_?!

\- Wiwisekcji, tak, jeśli się nie uspokoisz - oznajmił spokojnie Derek i Stiles _nie pisnął_ , słysząc znienacka jego głos. A tym bardziej _nie pisnął_ , spoglądając w dół i widząc, że Derek Pieprzony Wilkołak Hale trzymał go za rękę.

 _Rękę_. Podczas, gdy jego własną pokrywały pulsujące, czarne żyły.

\- _Ew_ \- skomentował elokwentnie Stiles i w tym samym momencie rozległ się cichy śmiech. Podniósł wzrok, trafiając na ciemnoskórego, przyjaźnie uśmiechniętego mężczyznę w białym fartuchu.

_No chyba sobie żartujecie._

\- Znam pana - oskarżył go, marszcząc brwi. - Pan jest szefem Scotta. W klinice dla - dla zwierząt. Aw, mały Derek uznał, że potrzebuję odpchlenia po kontakcie z nim? Zastrzyku na wypadek zarażenia wścieklizną? - wycedził sarkastycznie, ignorując to, jak palce Dereka niebezpiecznie zacisnęły się na jego własnych. A także to, że nie czuł żadnego innego bólu.

\- Nie ma potrzeby obrażać się nawzajem, panie Stilinski - powiedział pokojowo weterynarz. _Alan Deaton_ , przypomniał sobie Stiles. _Najwyraźniej znany również jako Kolejny-Wtajemniczony-W-Wilkołaczy-Sekret-Za-Wiedzę-O-Którym-Chciano-Pewne-Osoby-Bezprawnie-Zamordować._ \- Pan Hale przywiózł tutaj ciebie, bo to najbezpieczniejsze miejsce, jakie zna, jako że współpracuję z jego rodziną już od całkiem dawna.

Stiles wziął głęboki oddech, chcąc opanować miotającą się w środku panikę - w końcu trafił do kostnicy Hale'ów! - oraz niepokój o Scotta.

\- …dzięki? - zaryzykował.

\- Nie ma sprawy - odparł całkiem poważnie Derek i Stiles uniósł brew. A jeśli przy tym również się uśmiechnął, to, cóż, nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć, prawda?

Może jednak wcale nie było tak źle.

\- Zabandażowałem rany na klatce piersiowej, jak i te na gardle, a także założyłem szyny na połamane palce. Zdecydowaliśmy z panem Hale, że nie będziemy podawać ci żadnych proszków znieczulających, jako że nie chcieliśmy interferować z lekami na ADHD.

Co?

\- Ale jak w takim razie...? To dlaczego…?

\- Pan Hale zabiera twój ból, panie Stilinski.

Stiles spojrzał na Dereka, siedzącego obok z teatralnie znudzonym wyrazem twarzy, a potem na ich połączone ręce.

\- Co ze Scottem?

\- Scott przejdzie u pana Hale'a odpowiedni trening. - Deaton posłał mu ciepły uśmiech i Stiles rozluźnił się mimowolnie. - Masz moje słowo, że nic mu się nie stanie.

\- Dobrze - powiedział Stiles, kiwając głową. - Dobrze. Pamiętajcie tylko, że pojutrze ma wyjechać z Allison pod namiot, a ponieważ ostatnio żyje w Allison-landzie, to prędzej piekło zamarznie, niż z tego zrezygnuje - westchnął, przewracając ostentacyjnie oczami.

\- Allison? - powtórzył dziwnie zduszonym głosem Derek i Stiles momentalnie się do niego obrócił, zaniepokojony. - Allison _Argent_?

\- Uch, tak, to właśnie ona, słońce, księżyc i gwiazdy życia Scotta McCalla, czemu pytasz?

Derek posłał mu długie, zrezygnowane spojrzenie.

\- Dlaczego musiałem cię spotkać?

\- Co?

\- Myślałem, że wyczerpałem już limit nieszczęść przypadających na jedną osobę.

\- HEJ!

 

*-*

 

Stiles i Derek zostali na noc u Deatona - Derek ułożył się na podłodze koło kanapy, na którą padł Stiles, wciąż obejmując luźno palcami jego nadgarstek, za co nastolatek był dozgonnie wdzięczny, ale czego nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie przyznałby na głos - a następnego dnia rano Hale odwiózł go swoim Camaro do szkoły.

I tak, być może Stiles skrycie pławił się w uwadze, jaką przyciągnęli zarówno samochodem, jak i tym, że wysiadł z niego model GQ - nie, _nie Stiles_ , oczywiście, że nie Stiles, tylko Derek _Jestem-Lepszy-Od-Was-Wszystkich-I-Wiem-O-Tym_ Hale.

Głębokie westchnięcie.

Stiles zauważył w tłumie przypatrującą się im - w porządku, _Derekowi_ \- z zainteresowaniem rudowłosą boginię, zwaną też Lydią Martin, i westchnął jeszcze ciężej.

\- Hej. - Odwrócił się do spiętego Dereka, przeczesującego uważnym spojrzeniem zbieraninę uczniów, sprawiającego wrażenie, jakby kogoś wypatrywał. Pomachał mu zdrową ręką przed nosem, szczerząc się radośnie na gniewny wzrok, jaki w zamian praktycznie przygwoździł go do ziemi. - Dzięki. Za, uhm, wszystko. Że mnie nie zabiłeś? I opiekujesz się Scottem? Grzeczny wilczek, trzymaj tak dalej, a… _Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack, all dressed in black, black, bla--_ \- urwał, zmieszany. I zaskoczony. To nie było to, co zamierzał powiedzieć. Jego usta rozciągnęły się wbrew woli w dziwny, niewłaściwy uśmiech i zadygotał, obejmując się ramionami, zupełnie jakby temperatura na dworze nagle opadła o kilkanaście stopni.

Derek zmarszczył brwi, gdy zapach w powietrzu zmienił się na coś bardziej… niepokojącego, zostawiającego gorzki posmak na języku. Ludzie na nich patrzyli, wywołując nerwowe dreszcze. Pamiętał ten wierszyk, jego młodsze kuzynki zwykły go śpiewać podczas zabawy, skacząc na łóżku. Nawet mniej więcej kojarzył, jakie powinny być następne wersy - _with silver buttons, buttons, buttons, all down her back, back, back_. Dlaczego jednak Stiles wybrał sobie akurat ten cholerny moment na zachowywanie się jak przedszkolak? Zadzwonił dzwonek, miał _lekcje_. On zaś musiał wracać do swojej watahy - i tak już zmarnował na niego za dużo czasu.

\- Stiles? - Wyciągnął rękę, by złapać nastolatka za łokieć, ale ten w ostatnim momencie zrobił unik, chichocząc. Derek zacisnął szczękę, wybierając irytację. Irytacja była bezpieczna. Osobiście miał już dosyć przeczuć, że stanie się coś złego. - Nie mam czasu na twoje cholerne przedstawienie. Jeśli w tej chwili…

\- _Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack, all dressed in black, black, black_ \- powtórzył znienacka Stiles, jakby go nie usłyszał, nucąc, wyrzucając ręce i obracając z gracją w kółko, prawie jak małe dziecko na placu zabaw. Jego bursztynowe oczy miały nieobecne, zamglone spojrzenie, ale Derek nie zwrócił na to uwagi, zaskoczony. - _She has a knife, knife, knife, stuck in her back, back, back!_

Derek poderwał gwałtownie głowę, rozszerzając oczy. To nie były właściwe słowa. Stiles zaczął obracać się szybciej. Kilka osób, które zostało po dzwonku, zbiło się w grupkę i zaczęło szeptać.

\- _The blood is red, red, red, her skin is white, white, white, but it gets worse, worse, worse, with every night, night, night_.

\- Stiles…

\- _She cannot run, breath, run, she cannot cry, cry, cry, that's why, why, why, soon she will die, die, d--_

\- PRZESTAŃ!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiracja sceną ze sneak peeka sezonu 3B (Stiles i jego "wake up" w klasie). To pierwsza i ostatnia inspiracja 3B, bo całe opowiadanie napisałam i zakończyłam przed rozpoczęciem jego emisji, więc wszystkie kolejne podobieństwa - jeśli takowe są - są niezamierzone ;)

Stiles zacisnął mocniej dłonie na szelkach plecaka, wchodząc do szkolnej stołówki. Z trudem przetrwał dwie pierwsze lekcje, ale radził już sobie wcześniej w gorszych sytuacjach, zanim jeszcze poznał Scotta i nikt nie chciał mieć do czynienia z hiperaktywnym, niezdarnym dzieckiem. Albo po tym, gdy Scott poznał Allison i Stiles został zepchnięty do roli piątego koła u wozu.

Nie, żeby oczekiwał czegoś innego.

I w ogóle co to była za akcja dzisiaj rano na parkingu, na litość boską? Wierszyk? Serio, dziecięcy wierszyk złożony z rymowanych gróźb? Wow. Jeśli teraz zza rogu wyszłyby sześcioletnie bliźniaczki z włosami zaczesanymi na twarz i zażądały, by poszedł się z nimi bawić, to on _naprawdę nie byłby zdziwiony._

Ani trochę.

Tak samo, jak w przypadku, gdyby zderzył się z czyimś plecami, bo najwyraźniej podnoszenie głowy do góry i rozglądanie się podczas przechodzenia przez zatłoczone pomieszczenie nie dostało się na listę jego priorytetów. _Świetnie_.

\- Serio, Stilinski? - prychnął ktoś ironicznie ponad nim i Stiles wziął głęboki oddech. To naprawdę nie był jego dobry dzień. Ani miesiąc. Ani _stulecie_.

\- Um, przepraszam - wymamrotał, krzywiąc się i ostrożnie zerkając do góry. - Chociaż teoretycznie to ty stoisz w przejściu, ale dziś czuję się zbyt wspaniałomyślnie, by chować urazę o taki drobiazg.  
Jackson. Uśmiechający się z pogardliwą wyższością, ubrany w najnowsze designerskie ciuchy Największy Szkolny Palant, który prawdopodobnie wyśpiewywał wieczorami miłosne ballady do swojego Porsche. _O, radości_.

Mówił coś o stuleciu? Cóż, spróbujmy z _tysiącleciem_.

Wzruszył ramionami, próbując go wyminąć, ale w tym samym momencie kolejna osoba zastąpiła mu drogę i świat Stilesa praktycznie wpadł w poślizg przy gwałtownym hamowaniu na widok najpiękniejszej istoty, jaka kiedykolwiek stąpała po niegodnej ziemi.

\- Coś się dzieje, kochanie? - spytała Lydia Martin, unosząc perfekcyjnie wymodelowaną brew na wzdychającego cierpiętniczo Jacksona. Nie trzeba było dodawać, że w ogóle nie zauważyła obecności Stilesa. Jak - _kompletnie_. Taak, nic nowego w temacie.

\- H-hej, Lydia - wydusił, czując jak na policzki występuje mu gorąco i śląc całkiem kreatywną wiązankę pod adresem Matki Natury, która zdecydowała się obdarzyć go jasną karnacją. Dziewczyna posłała mu krótkie, niezainteresowane spojrzenie, po którym zaschło Stilesowi w gardle, zanim znowu nie odwróciła się do swojego chłopaka, opierając dłoń o biodro.

\- Jest jakiś powód, dla którego nie pojawiłeś się z tacami przy stoliku dziesięć minut temu?  
Jackson przełknął ślinę, wyraźnie szukając w myślach dobrej wymówki - i pozwalając Stilesowi rozkoszować się nadciągającym momentem upokorzenia odwiecznego wroga - zanim nie…

\- Stilinski.

\- C-co? - Stiles rozszerzył oczy w przerażeniu, gdy Lydia zmarszczyła na niego brwi, jakby zastanawiając się, co tu wciąż robi. Sam zadawał sobie to pytanie, do cholery, najwyraźniej jego instynkt przetrwania wziął sobie ostatnio wolne, pakując się i wyjeżdżając na Hawaje. - Hej! Nie wciągniesz mnie w to, Whittemore, pojawiłem się tu dosłownie pięć sekund temu! - Wbił mu oskarżycielsko palec zdrowej ręki w pierś, czując się wyjątkowo odważnie. - Ow, ow, _ow_!

Taa, Jackson z podirytowanym grymasem mu tenże palec wykręcił.

\- Nie rozważałeś przypadkiem zapisania się na wielogodzinną terapię? - burknął, wyrywając z wściekłością dłoń i chowając ją bezpiecznie za plecami. Tyle, co do tego momentu upokorzenia. Jak miło, że dotyczył Stilesa, nie Jacksona, i to na oczach dziewczyny, która była jego ideałem od cholernej trzeciej klasy podstawówki. Piękna, nieprzeciętnie inteligentna i ironiczna.

Serio, marnowała się przy tym palancie.

Lydia fuknęła na Jacksona z niezadowoleniem, ściągając usta w wąską linię.

\- Nic ci nie zrobił, żebyś traktował go w ten sposób. I za samo to oglądamy dzisiaj _The Notebook_.

Oczy Whittemore'a wręcz komicznie rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu.

\- Ale kochanie… Oglądaliśmy to już przynajmniej trzy razy! I to ostatnio! Mieliśmy… mieliśmy wreszcie wypożyczyć _Hoosiers_!

Martin skrzyżowała ręce na piersi z widoczną satysfakcją, praktycznie wyzywając Jacksona, by ośmielił się jej sprzeciwić.

\- Uznaj to za swoją karę.

\- Inne określenie nawet nie przyszłoby mi na myśl - wymruczał prawie bezgłośnie Jackson, posyłając w międzyczasie szczerzącemu się radośnie Stilesowi mordercze spojrzenie. Ten tylko jeszcze radośniej wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi.

Lydia uniosła powoli brwi.

\- _Słucham_?

\- Uch, nie, absolutnie nic.

\- Tak dla wiadomości, to ja wręcz uwielbiam _The Notebook_. Mógłbym oglądać go godzinami i…

Lydia uniosła palec do góry z miną zdecydowanie wskazującą na to, że wyczerpała już swój dzienny przydział dobrych uczynków i Stiles momentalnie zamknął usta.

Na tyle momentalnie, że zdołał nawet szczęknąć zębami i Jackson zachichotał z boku.

\- Czy ja cię w ogóle znam? - spytała zniecierpliwiona. - Nie powinieneś już, nie wiem, pójść sobie dalej?

\- J-jasne. Idę. Już. Jak, _teraz_. - Wycofał się niezdarnie, wskazując w kierunku, z którego przyszedł, zaciskając szczękę na dźwięk kolejnego wybuchu śmiechu Jacksona. - I siedzę za tobą na biologii. Stiles - dorzucił pospiesznie. Przedstawienie się jest dobre, prawda? Przedstawienie się jest świetne.

\- Co to, do diabła… jest _stiles_?

\- Imię tego małego frajera, który jakimś cudem wciąż jest w mojej drużynie lacrosse'a, mimo że nie potrafi nawet utrzymać się na nogach na tyle długo, by móc złapać piłkę - westchnął Jackson, przewracając wymownie oczami.

\- _Wow_ \- syknął Stiles, zatrzymując się gwałtownie w miejscu. - Wymyśliłbym dobrą ripostę, ale nieco rozprasza mnie dupkowatość twojej twarzy.

W ułamku sekundy Jackson zdołał go chwycić za kołnierz, przyciągając z furią do siebie, a Stiles kopnąć go z całej siły w kostkę i odepchnąć, korzystając z tego, że rozluźnił uścisk na koszuli. Jackson zatoczył się oszołomiony do tyłu i Stiles posłał mu złośliwy uśmiech.

\- Zaskoczony, że twój zwykły chłopiec do bicia nagle zaczął się bronić? Życie nie jest fair, sorry.  
Whittemore poczerwieniał i Stiles poświęcił całą minutę na podziwianie żyły, która nabrzmiała mu niebezpiecznie na środku czoła.

\- Jeśli dzisiaj pokażesz się na treningu, Stilinski, to możesz być pewien, że nie wyjdziesz z niego w jednym --

\- _Nie grozisz_ mu - przerwała Lydia, spoglądając z irytacją na swojego chłopaka, który przynajmniej miał tyle przyzwoitości, by odwrócić wzrok. - Serio, jeśli zamierzacie zatruwać powietrze testosteronem, to idźcie po prostu do łazienki i porównajcie, który ma większego. _Jezu_ \- westchnęła, zamykając oczy i potrząsając głową, jakby nie wierzyła, że właśnie _tym_ stała się jej przerwa na lunch. - Jackson, idziemy. Danny zajął już nam stolik. - Lydia odrzuciła włosy na ramię, odwracając się i ruszając w stronę, gdzie pomachał im Danny, całkowicie przeświadczona, że Jackson bez szemrania pójdzie za nią. Nie, żeby się myliła - nie _Lydia Martin_ , przyzwyczajona do tego, że wszyscy albo wykonywali polecenia, albo stawiali czoła jej gniewowi - ale pełen obietnicy uśmiech, jaki przed odejściem Whittemore rzucił Stilesowi, dosłownie zmroził mu krew w żyłach.

O-okay.

Czyli jednak dzisiaj na trening nie szedł.

 

*-*

 

Stiles wpadł spóźniony do klasy, łapiąc spazmatycznie powietrze i rozglądając się w panice. Trener Finstock posłał mu zrezygnowane spojrzenie znad papierów, które właśnie wykładał na biurko i Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko w odpowiedzi, gdy ten tylko machnął głową, by w końcu usiadł i przestał mu przeszkadzać. Zdecydowanie _kochał_ ekonomię. Gdyby to był Harris, już musiałby zostać po lekcjach w ramach kary.

Stiles ruszył pospiesznie do przodu i stanął jak wryty, gdy zobaczył, że ktoś już zajął jego zwykłe miejsce. Dziewczyna, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział, podniosła głowę, wyginając lekko kąciki ust ku górze.

\- Heej… - zaczął niepewnie, przestępując z nogi na nogę. - To właściwie jest moja ławka, więc… oczywiście, gdybyś mogła… Uch, przesiadłabyś się?

\- Jesteś Iskrą - powiedziała powoli, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego nawet na chwilę i Stilesa przeszły ciarki. Okay, okay, wcale mu nie zależało na tej ławce. To nie tak, że siedział w niej już trzeci rok, nieważne, mógł znaleźć sobie inną. Totalnie. Cofnął się niezdarnie, wpadając na inny stolik i momentalnie obracając i upadając na kolana, by pozbierać strącone zeszyty.

\- Wybacz, wybacz, to nie jest mój dobry dzień - wymamrotał, czerwieniejąc i nie unosząc oczu. Był pewien, że teraz już wszyscy w klasie się na niego patrzyli, śmiejąc. - Właściwie podejrzewam, że ostatnio musiałem przejechać czarnego kota.

\- Uciekaj, Stiles.

\- C-co?

Stiles szarpnął głowę do góry i kolejna osoba, której nie rozpoznał, wpatrywała się w niego bez nawet pojedynczego mrugnięcia.

\- Jeśli zdecydujesz się im pomóc, określisz swoje przeznaczenie. To już się zaczęło.

Stiles wstał powoli, starając się nie wykonywać żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Spoglądały na niego same obce twarze. Pozbawione wyrazu, poważne maski poruszające ustami.

\- Nie będziesz mógł się wycofać.

\- Jesteś Iskrą.

\- Zwiążesz się z nim na zawsze.

\- Nie otwieraj drzwi, których nie dasz rady zamknąć.

\- Skrzywdzą cię.

\- Zranią twojego tatę.

\- Będziesz błagał, by pozwolono ci umrzeć.

\- Jeśli im _pomożesz_ …

Stiles wpadł plecami na ścianę, upuszczając własny plecak i przyciskając z całej siły dłonie do uszu, co jedynie spowodowało, że głosy przybrały na sile. Spróbował wciągnąć powietrze, ale zamiast tego jedynie wydał przeciągły, żałosny świst, gdy wyschnięte gardło się zacisnęło, nie przepuszczając tlenu. Potrząsnął głową, zaciskając z całej siły powieki, odcinając się od zewnętrznego świata, dusząc się i dławiąc. Nie mógł oddychać. Nie mógł oddychać. Nie mógł --

\- STILINSKI!

Stiles drgnął gwałtownie, podrywając się na krześle i omal nie wywracając ławki, na co w klasie rozległy się stłumione chichoty.

Ławki. _Ławki_ , o Boże, był w swojej własnej ławce, ale… ale to znaczyło, że…  
Spojrzał na Finstocka, pospiesznie zwilżając językiem spierzchnięte wargi i usiłując desperacko uspokoić walące w piersi serce. To był tylko sen, okay, w porządku, najwyraźniej zasnął na lekcji, zdarzało się, prawda?

\- T-tak, trenerze?

\- Zechcesz udzielić wreszcie odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie czy wciąż zamierzasz mi przypominać sobą, dlaczego piję?

Klasa zachichotała głośniej.

\- Nie, uch. - Poruszył się nerwowo na krześle pod ciężarem skupionych na nim spojrzeń. _Nieruchome maski z dobywającymi się zza nich głosami…_ Przygryzł mocno język, przywracając się bólem do rzeczywistości. - Przepraszam, że usnąłem, to się już więcej nie powtórzy.

Finstock popatrzył na niego co najmniej tak, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa.

\- Wcale nie spałeś, Stilinski. Po prostu odpłynąłeś, jakbyś był na haju. _Na moich zajęciach._ Albo lepiej, z tym całym wpatrywaniem się w przestrzeń i pisaniem bez spoglądania na kartkę, uszedłbyś za medium. - Chichoty oficjalnie przestały być tłumione, ale Stiles jedynie otworzył szerzej oczy, nie spuszczając zdumionego wzroku z trenera. _Że… co?_ \- Chyba nie przyjdziesz na kolejną lekcję ze szklaną kulą i turbanem na głowie, prawda? - Tym razem trener sam wybuchnął śmiechem, jednak Stiles już na niego nie patrzył.

Zamiast tego wpatrywał się pusto w zeszyt, czując, jak cała krew odpływa mu z twarzy.

Całe strony pokrywały dwa słowa, pisane wciąż i wciąż, nachodzące na siebie, duże, małe, drukowane i nie.

_OBUDŹ SIĘ._

Przewertował mechanicznie kartki do końca, mimo że przy każdej następnej paląca żółć podchodziła mu coraz bliżej gardła. I wtedy to zauważył. W rogu, na samym dole ostatniej strony, kilkukrotnie podkreślone i poprawione.

_UCIEKAJ._

_TERAZ, STILES._

 

Stiles jednym ruchem zgarnął książki z powrotem do plecaka i dopadł drzwi, wybiegając na korytarz, całkowicie ignorując zaskoczonego trenera, wykrzykującego jego nazwisko.

Nie zatrzymał się nawet wtedy, gdy był już na ulicy, biegnąc w dół, kierując się w stronę posterunku policji. Musiał wiedzieć, czy z jego tatą było wszystko w porządku. Był za niego odpowiedzialny, musiał wiedzieć, czy…

_Zranią twojego tatę._

Przystanął na chwilę, wyciągając pospiesznie telefon, wybierając numer ojca, naciskając --  
Komórka wyleciała mu z ręki, rozbijając się, gdy coś pociągnęło go do tyłu za kaptur bluzy i przycisnęło dłoń do ust, by powstrzymać krzyki. Niewiele myśląc, zaczął gryźć i się szamotać, próbując wolną ręką walnąć na oślep napastnika, nie zwracając uwagi na błyskawice bólu, gdy zniszczył szyny na palcach.

W tej chwili to nie wydawało się ważne, skoro prawdopodobnie właśnie był dosłownie zaciągany na rzeź. Miał się dzisiaj zobaczyć z tatą, co jeśli… Co jeśli zacznie go szukać i przez to sam narazi się na niebezpieczeństwo? _Nienienie --_

\- Aw, gdzie Hale znalazł tak waleczne ludzkie zwierzątko, hm? - Pieszczotliwy, kobiecy głos tuż przy jego uchu sprawił, że skóra pokryła mu się gęsią skórką. Gdyby mógł mówić, odwarknąłby, że nie jest _niczyim zwierzątkiem_ i że jeśli już, to on znalazł Hale'a _pierwszy_ \-- i tak, prawdopodobnie najrozsądniej byłoby w ogóle nie przyznawać się do tej znajomości.

Zwłaszcza, że Derek i tak nie chciał mieć z nim już nic wspólnego, to była jedno-… okay, dwurazowa przygoda.

Ktoś inny otworzył z tyłu bagażnik samochodu.

\- Dosłownie _cuchniesz_ nim, zwierzaczku - wysyczała z pogardą kobieta, zaciskając nieco mocniej uchwyt i prawie miażdżąc mu szczękę. Jeśli wcześniej miał jakieś wątpliwości to, tak, uch, już nie. Zdecydowanie wilkołak. - Zobaczymy, ile czasu zajmie mu znalezienie waszej uroczej dwójki.  
Stiles na moment przestał się szarpać, sztywniejąc, i kobieta wybuchnęła śmiechem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że docenisz to, że zadbaliśmy, żebyś miał towarzystwo. Może Hale będzie miał lepszą motywację, odliczając godziny do punktu, w którym jego Beta nie będzie miał wyjścia, jak tylko rozszarpać ludzką zabawkę watahy.

Och, _świetnie_.

Kot to za mało. Może stłukł również lusterko. Cały gabinet luster.

W tej samej chwili jego głowa uderzyła o bok samochodu z mdlącym odgłosem i osunął się w ramiona Alph, nieprzytomny.

 

*-*

 

Szeryf John Stilinski zamknął z westchnięciem garaż, kierując się w stronę domu. Znowu był później, niż zwykle, nie zdążając na wspólną kolację z synem, ale wiedział, że Stiles nie będzie chował urazy, i tak witając go uśmiechem i uściskiem, nawet jeśli w rzeczywistości coraz gorzej znosił samotność, skulony z jedzeniem przed komputerem w swoim pokoju na piętrze.

John również coraz gorzej radził sobie ze świadomością, że go zawodził, nie mogąc być przy synu zawsze wtedy, gdy ten go potrzebował.

Od czasu, gdy Claudia umarła…

Przystanął, przeciągając w zmęczeniu ręką po twarzy. Boże… Nawet, gdy jego żona umierała, był w pracy. Był w pracy, bo nie uwierzył, że to już, że to koniec, bo _nie chciał_ uwierzyć.

Za to, gdy Claudia umarła, był tam Stiles. Ich dziecko. Ich dziesięcioletnie dziecko było tam samo, pozostawione z ogromnym ciężarem.

Dziecko, które nigdy nie miało pretensji do _niego_ , ale miało je do _siebie_.  
Szeryf ruszył szybciej do przodu, otrząsając się z myśli zalegających ciężarem wokół serca i przekręcił klucz w drzwiach, otwierając je z wahaniem.

Nigdzie nie paliło się ani jedno światło.

\- Stiles? Synu, gdzie jesteś?

Stilesa nie było w domu.

Tak samo, jak jego komórka nie była włączona, bez przerwy przekierowując Johna na pocztę głosową. Melissa McCall również nie miała pojęcia, gdzie jest, aczkolwiek rozmawiała ze Scottem przez telefon. Ten jednak wydawał się szczerze zaskoczony i nawet lekko wystraszony faktem, że Stiles nie wrócił do domu po lekcjach.

 _Szkoła_.

W sekretariacie powiedzieli mu, że Stiles wybiegł w środku ekonomii i już nie wrócił.

 

*-*

 

\- Derek!

Hale podniósł głowę znad czytanej książki, marszcząc brwi na widok wpadającego do pokoju zaniepokojonego Scotta. Serio. _Jego życie_. Ciągle miał pełne ręce roboty ze szczeniętami, a Peter - gdy już łaskawie się pojawiał - był zajęty dopracowywaniem sztuki bezużyteczności do perfekcji, głównie rzucając cyniczne uwagi i robiąc zdjęcia szczególnie kompromitujących sytuacji.  
Z ociąganiem zdjął nogi ze stolika, wstając i podchodząc do zestresowanego nastolatka, uspokajająco kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Co się dzieje?

Scott potrząsnął głową.

\- Stiles… - wydusił i Derek automatycznie stanął prościej, czujniej. - On…

\- D-Derek!… - W drzwiach pojawiła się Erica, trzymając w ręku granatowy sweter Isaaca. Powietrze w pomieszczeniu natychmiast przeniknął metaliczny zapach krwi i Derek błyskawicznie dopadł do niej, chwytając sweter i przykładając go do nosa.

Jego Beta, jego _szczenię_ było w niebezpieczeństwie i wilk wewnątrz Dereka zawył niespokojnie, szczerząc kły, żądny ciepłego mięsa pod pazurami i gorącej cieczy w pysku.

\- Kiedy to znaleźliście? - warknął krótko, ledwie świadomy koloru, jaki przybrały jego tęczówki. - Gdzie?

\- To Alphy, prawda? - Erica wytarła szybko wilgotne oczy, pozwalając zabłysnąć im na złoto w gotowości do walki. Jej wilczyca również pragnęła zemsty. Przechyliła głowę, pokazując kły. - Musimy go znaleźć, Derek. Jak najszybciej.

\- _Gdzie. Kiedy._

\- Peter natknął się na to przy potoku piętnaście minut temu. On i Boyd zostali, przeszukując teren.

\- W porządku. - Derek skinął zdecydowanie głową. - Złapiemy trop.

Wargi Eriki wygięły się w powolnym, drapieżnym uśmiechu i Hale odpowiedział jej tym samym.

\- …co ze Stilesem?

Cichy głos z tyłu. Derek obrócił się, napotykając poważne spojrzenie Scotta. Wiedział, że nawet jeśli Scott nie uporał się jeszcze z własną przemianą i zrozumieniem faktu, co oznacza bycie w stadzie, to i tak przyjaźnił się z Isaakiem już wcześniej. Będzie pomagał.

\- W tym momencie to Isaac jest naszym priorytetem - syknęła Erica z wściekłością, wysuwając pazury, ale schowała je z powrotem w chwili, w której usłyszała warknięcie Dereka. - Stiles nie należy do watahy!

\- Może nie do twojej, ale do _mojej tak_ \- wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby Scott. - Poza tym, zarówno on, jak i Isaac zaginęli _dzisiaj_. Nie wydaje ci się to nieco dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności?

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co…

\- _Erica_ \- odezwał się Derek, uciszając ją twardym spojrzeniem, mimo że odpowiedziała mu podobnym. - Scott może mieć rację. A nawet jeśli nie, to nie możemy zostawić Stilesa na pastwę losu. Jesteśmy mu coś winni. - Wyprostował się, patrząc każdemu z obu wilków w oczy. - I obiecuję, że ich znajdziemy. _Obu_.

Tej obietnicy potrafił dotrzymać. Dlatego nie dodał niczego o sprowadzeniu ich do domu całych i zdrowych, bo…

Jeśli Scott albo Erica to zauważyli, żadne nic nie powiedziało.


	7. Chapter 7

Błysk bólu. Ostre szarpnięcie, wyciągające go na powierzchnię świadomości. I jeszcze jedno. I kolejne. I jeszcze następne, póki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że kuli się na lodowatej podłodze, kopany po całym ciele. 

\- N-nie… - wykrztusił, łapiąc z trudnością świszczący oddech, czując smak własnej krwi na języku, wciąż nie w pełni przytomny. Najsilniejszy ból promieniował z prawego boku i z szokującą jasnością zrozumiał, że ma złamane żebro. _Złamane żebro_. - Sto-op, _stopstopstop_ …

Uderzenia ustały i gdzieś wysoko, wysoko nad nim, gdzie Stiles nie miał siły unieść głowy, by spojrzeć, rozległ się urągliwy śmiech. Zacisnął mocno powieki, przełykając zarówno upokorzenie, jak i płonącą wściekłość. Doskonale się domyślał, jak musiał dla nich wyglądać zwinięty w kłębek, z ciemniejącymi siniakami i jaskrawoczerwoną krwią na jasnej skórze - słaby, łamliwy, bezużyteczny _człowiek_.

\- Wybacz, nie mogliśmy cię dobudzić. - Wtórujący wybuch śmiechu. Och, _nie mogli_ go _dobudzić_ , kto by pomyślał, prawda? Faktycznie, skopanie do punktu złamanego żebra było idealną metodą, dlaczego kiedyś w ogóle kłopotał się nastawianiem alarmu w telefonie?

\- Słyszeliście może o solach trzeźwiących? Albo, nie wiem, szklance wody? Czy to już przerosło wasz poziom intelektualny? – wycedził sarkastycznie, zmuszając się, by utrzymać stały, pewny ton głosu, mimo że samo oddychanie sprawiało mu cholerny ból. Nie był na tyle cenny, by być zakładnikiem, ale wystarczająco, by robić za przynętę. I worek treningowy, najwyraźniej.

Kopnięcie w szczękę na tyle mocne, by odrzuciło go na plecy, dławiącego się krwią, było całkiem interesującą odpowiedzią. Okay, mało oryginalną, ale wciąż interesującą. Przynajmniej tak nasunęło mu się na myśl, gdy wpatrywał się w ciemny sufit z odłażącą farbą, usiłując opanować zawroty głowy. Jeden z wilkołaków przykucnął przy nim z rozświetlonymi czerwienią oczami i zacmokał z udawaną dezaprobatą, nachylając się mu do ucha:

\- Radziłbym zacząć uważać na to, co mówisz, o ile nie chcesz, żeby ktoś ci stępił ten ostry języczek – przeciągnął melodyjnie, wciąż jednak z odczuwalną groźbą w głosie, przesuwając lekko palcami po konturach nabrzmiewających siniaków. Stiles spróbował prychnąć, zaraz tego zresztą żałując z powodu szarpiącego bólu. Stępić mu język. _Jasne_. Powodzenia i w ogóle.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się, wstając z gracją i Stiles doszedł do wniosku, że powinien popracować nad filtrem mózg-usta. Albo najpierw zacząć od zainstalowania go.

\- Zabierzcie go do Bety Hale’a. Chyba daliśmy mu wystarczająco dużo czasu.

Stiles zdążył jedynie rozszerzyć oczy – bo co miało niby oznaczać to całe dawanie czasu, huh? Czasu _na co?_ – zanim brutalnie chwycono go w pół, podnosząc i przy okazji powodując przesunięcie się odłamków kości.

Gdy świeża strużka krwi spłynęła mu po podbródku, domyślił się, że musiał przegryźć sobie wargę, by powstrzymać się od krzyku.

Nie do końca kojarzył, jak nagle znaleźli się przed wzmocnionymi metalem drzwiami na dole – w, och, piwnicy, jak klasycznie – ale zdecydowanie nie podobały mu się odgłosy, jakie zza nich się dobywały. Jak, szaleńcze ryki, przeplatane na zmianę ze zdesperowanym skamleniem i warkotem. Przełknął ślinę, zwilżając raptownie suche gardło.

\- Jest dostępny jakiś inny pokój?

\- Coś ci się nie podoba, mały?

\- Sorki, ale jestem twojego wzrostu, _mały_ – prychnął Stiles, przewracając oczami. Serio, tylko dlatego, że nie wyglądał jak cholerny kulturysta jedzący sterydy na śniadanie, obiad i kolację… - I tak. Współlokator. Mogę już zacząć pisać podanie o przeniesienie?

\- Jasne. – Otaczające go wilkołaki wybuchnęły śmiechem. – W środku masz papier i długopis. – I z tym otworzyli drzwi, spychając go ze schodów. Stiles miał jedynie czas osłonić twarz ramionami przed upadkiem.

 

*-*

 

\- _To_ jest twój plan? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Scott, spoglądając na Ericę i Boyda w poszukiwaniu wsparcia. Peter siedział ze znudzoną miną na schodach, wyraźnie niezainteresowany rozmową. – Zamierzasz tam iść _sam_? I _porozmawiać_?

\- Nie, Scott. – Derek skrzyżował ręce na piersi, niecierpliwie marszcząc brwi. Każda chwila, którą spędzali tutaj na kłóceniu się o coś, co już było ustalone, była chwilą, w której mógł szukać Isaaca. I Stilesa. – Alphy chcą zemsty. Na mnie. Nie ma sensu narażać was na z góry przegraną walkę. Ich stado jest większe i silniejsze od naszego. Pójdę do nich i zaproponuję wymianę siebie na Isaaca i tego gadatliwego dzieciaka.

\- „Ten gadatliwy dzieciak” ma _imię_ , wiesz? – syknął Scott z niebezpiecznie zwężonymi oczami. – A poza tym, co stanie się wtedy z nami, gdy zostaniemy pozbawieni Alphy, co?

\- Derek nie jest jedynym Hale’m w tym domu – wtrącił Peter ze stanowczo zbyt szczęśliwym wyrazem błękitnych oczu i przyłożył sobie dłoń do piersi, spuszczając skromnie głowę. – Nie musicie dziękować. Mimo że to niezwykle odpowiedzialne i wymagające zadanie, podejmę się go z myślą o was, drogie dzieci.

\- Stiles miał rację – mruknęła Erica, potrząsając głową z uniesionymi brwiami. – Ty faktycznie przyprawiasz ludzi o ciarki.

Peter momentalnie rozjaśnił się w szerokim uśmiechu, mrugając do niej.

\- Dziękuję za komplement, kochanie. Ty jedyna potrafisz mnie docenić.

\- Skoro już mówimy o Stilinskim i rzeczach, w których miał rację… - zaczął spokojnie Boyd. – Co o kilkudniowej obserwacji, poznaniu, który jest głównym Alphą i spróbowaniu wywabienia go na tyle, by móc zabić? Moglibyśmy poprosić o pomoc Argentów, jeśli uważasz, że sami byśmy temu nie podołali.

Scott wyglądał, jakby się przesłyszał. Albo przynajmniej _miał nadzieję_ , że się przesłyszał. Gdyby tu był jednak Stiles, prawdopodobnie skomentowałby, że Scott miał podobny wyraz twarzy w czwartej klasie, jak Stiles niechcący upuścił mu encyklopedię na głowę.

\- _Kogo?_ – wydusił. - Co oni mają z tym wspólnego?

\- Tak, Boyd, ale nie mamy tych kilku dni – odezwał się Derek, zupełnie jakby nie słyszał McCalla. – Za kilka dni Isaac i… Stiles… mogą już nie żyć.

\- I ty naprawdę wierzysz, że nie zabiją ich zaraz po tym, jak zabiją ciebie? – westchnął Peter, kręcąc głową. – Jeśli tak, to muszę ze smutkiem stwierdzić, że moje geny na ciebie nie przeszły.

\- Codziennie dziękuję za to Bogu – wycedził ironicznie Derek. – I nie, nie wierzę.

\- Więc jaki jest prawdziwy plan, o Alpho, mój Alpho? – zapytała Erica, odsłaniając zęby w uśmiechu. Derek odpowiedział jej tym samym.

 

*-*

 

Stiles momentalnie odczołgał się po omacku pod ścianę, ignorując wściekły ból złamanego żebra i próbując zabezpieczyć plecy. Co prawda, nie sądził, że to by dało wiele – nie przy oszalałym wilkołaku – ale coś zrobić _musiał_. Zwłaszcza, gdy piwniczka była ciasna – tak ciasna – i warczenie dobiegało jednocześnie ze wszystkich stron, podczas gdy dwa żółte punkty wisiały nieruchomo nad ziemią jakiś metr dalej. Stiles skupił się na braniu powolnych, uspokajających oddechów. Z tego, co pamiętał, zapach strachu prowokował zwierzęta do ataku. Zapach strachu, czyli, cóż, w tym momencie _eau de Stilinski_?

\- H-hej? – zaryzykował, z najwyższym trudem utrzymując cichy, ostrożny ton głos, którego zwykle używało się, podchodząc do niespokojnych dzieci. – Boyd? Isaac? S-Scott? – Jeśli to był Scott, jeśli to był jego najlepszy przyjaciel, nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczył. – Jakkolwiek dostrzegam atrakcyjność tej całej otoczki „tajemniczego nieznajomego”, to jednak – jednak czułbym się lepiej, gdybyś… - _…się odezwał, do cholery, i udowodnił, że nie mam w tym momencie na karku bezmyślnego zwierzęcia, tylko istotę ludzką_ , dokończył w myślach, zaciskając zęby.

W tym samym momencie Isaac zaatakował, połowicznie przemieniony, wyrywając Stilesowi kłami kawałek mięsa znad obojczyka i przewracając, przygniatając do podłogi własną masą, zatapiając kły wszędzie, gdzie tylko popadło. Stiles zdołał przekręcić się na tyle, by wsunąć kolano między nogi Isaaca i z całej siły kopnąć go w krocze, jednocześnie uderzając łokciem w tchawicę. Ciężar zniknął.

Żarówka roziskrzyła się, agonalnie migocząc, rozświetlając na chwilę otoczenie i zaraz gasnąc na nowo. Stiles zdążył zobaczyć, że Isaac skulił się w rogu pomieszczenia, cały zakrwawiony i z poszarpanym ubraniem, skowycząc cicho, wstrząsany gwałtownymi dreszczami. Nastolatek oparł z powrotem głowę na ziemi, oddychając z wysiłkiem po walce, i skrzywił się lekko, sycząc, gdy delikatnie dotknął nowej rany na ramieniu i tych na klatce piersiowej. Taak… Zdecydowanie skończył jako gumowa zabawka do przeżuwania dla wilkołaków, z tym, że gdy on piszczał, to raczej nie z radości, że się nim bawiono.

Westchnął ciężko, przetaczając się ostrożnie na bok i zaczynając powoli, metodycznie pełznąć w kierunku ciemnego miejsca, gdzie wcześniej widział Isaaca. 

 

*-*

 

Olbrzymi, czarny wilk biegł szybko poboczem drogi z nosem trzymanym nisko, wręcz przy samej ziemi. Krążył wcześniej po lesie, próbując znaleźć trop swojego szczenięcia, nie dowierzając pozostałych dwóm wilkom, że urywał się tuż przy strumieniu, jakby Alphy przez niego przeszły. Na próżno, cynamonowo-jabłkowy zapach Bety rzeczywiście ginął w wodzie i Derek zawył z frustracją na brzegu, rozrywając mech pazurami. Pojawił się następnie przy dużym budynku, starając się wyłowić spośród mieszaniny różnych woni tą intensywnie energetyczną, należącą do odważnego ludzkiego chłopca. On pachniał, pachniał jak…

 _…dom i bezpieczeństwo_.

Na ulicy była słabsza, jakby go w czymś zamknięto, w blaszanej klatce z kołami, i Derek wyczuł również nikły, metaliczny zapach krwi. Chłopiec był ranny. Wilk podwinął z furią wargi, obnażając kły i jeżąc sierść na karku. _Stado, stado, chronić stado, niebezpieczeństwo, szczenię, partner, partner, krew, stado, chronić, biecbiecbiec._


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles podciągnął się na brzuchu, czując, jak zostawia za sobą wilgotny ślad krwi i próbując o tym nie myśleć. Ani o tym, że najwyraźniej ma życzenie śmierci, skoro postanowił czołgać się w kierunku spanikowanego, agresywnego wilkołaka. Zacisnął zęby, tłumiąc jęk bólu i wysunął rękę do przodu, usiłując wyczuć Isaaca koniuszkami palców. Zdołał zaledwie musnąć zwisający strzęp jego podkoszulka, zanim Isaac raptownie szarpnął się do tyłu ze skowytem, przywierając do ściany. Stiles zamknął oczy, powoli wydychając powietrze, by odrobinę opanować szaleńcze bicie serca.

\- Musisz mi tu trochę pomóc, kolego – powiedział cicho. – Wiem, że się boisz. Ja też się boję, okay? Co prawda, mam wrażenie, że za twoim strachem kryje się nieco więcej powodów, niż za moim, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że możemy pomóc sobie nawzajem, prawda?

Gdzieś w trakcie tej małej przemowy Isaac przestał skamleć i teraz w ciemnościach było słychać jedynie jego ciężki, urywany oddech. To wyglądało, jakby skupił swoją uwagę na słowach Stilesa, więc ten zamierzał policzyć to jako sukces. I podpełznąć nieco bliżej.

\- Heej, Isaac, heej… - szepnął miękko, ostrożnie wyczuwając na oślep nadgarstek wilkołaka i obejmując go palcami. Wciąż był pokryty sierścią i z wysuniętymi pazurami i Stiles przełknął ślinę, powoli unosząc go do własnego gardła. Jeśli Isaac teraz zrobiłby jeden nieprzemyślany, gwałtowny ruch, rozerwałby je. Oddychali przez chwilę w pełnej napięcia, przygniatającej ciszy, trzymając razem dłoń wilkołaka na obnażonej szyi drugiego nastolatka.

Isaac poruszył się niespokojnie, przysuwając do Stilesa i pocierając kciukiem jego gardło.

\- Widzisz? – odezwał się Stiles z pewnością w głosie, którą nie miał pojęcia, skąd zdobył. – Ufam ci. Ufam, że mnie nie zabijesz. I ja też nie skrzywdzę ciebie, _wiesz_ , że nie stanowię zagrożenia, Isaac. To ja, okay? _Stiles_.

Isaac nie odpowiedział, nie opuścił też ręki i Stilesowi przez moment przeszło przez myśl, że będą tak siedzieć, póki nie przyjdą po nich Alphy. Bo ani na sekundę nie pozwolił sobie wierzyć, że to już koniec, że zostaną tu, dopóki nie pojawi się Derek. To byłoby za piękne, a w jego życiu był wręcz smutny niedobór pięknych rzeczy.

Patrząc jednak na to z jaśniejszej strony, Lahey nie wydawał się już chcieć go rozszarpać na małe, nierozpoznawalne kawałeczki, prawda?

Stiles poprawił się nieco, usuwając trochę nacisku z połamanego żebra.

\- Mogę… mogę spróbować zabrać twój ból – zaoferował niepewnie Isaac i Stiles o mało nie odskoczył, wystraszony niespodziewaną wypowiedzią. – I… i przepraszam, że… wcześniej… Wiesz.

\- Och – wydusił Stiles, czując jak ręka Isaaca powędrowała na kark, wsuwając we włosy i odchylając mu głowę do tyłu. – Nie, serio, nie ma sprawy, wciąż jestem żywy, tak? – roześmiał się niezręcznie, czując, jak serce zaczyna mu szybciej bić, gdy Isaac wtulił swoją twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi i wziął głęboki wdech. _W-wąchał go?_ – I nie chcę, byś robił tę swoją wilczą sztuczkę z zabieraniem bólu. Ty też… ty też od nich oberwałeś – dokończył ciszej, przełykając. – Ale, uch… mogę ci zadać jedno pytanie?

\- Nie.

\- Okay, i tak spytam. – Przewrócił oczami. Jasne. Jakby coś miało go powstrzymać. – Co, um, co ty właściwie robisz? – Poczuł, jak Isaac wzruszył ramionami, ciągnąc go na dół i ostrożnie kładąc się na tej w miarę zdrowszej stronie. Stiles stęknął głucho pod ciężarem wilkołaka, który warknął, obejmując go ciasno. – Nie, naprawdę. Co. Ty. Robisz.

Po dłuższej chwili Isaac westchnął, lekko zawstydzony.

\- Pachniesz jak Derek. Jak stado. To… to pomaga.

\- To, że pachnę jak Derek, wpakowało mnie na pierwszym miejscu w ten cały bałagan – wymamrotał Stiles bez prawdziwej irytacji w głosie, jednocześnie poklepując z wahaniem Isaaca po plecach. Jeśli to go uspokajało, to kim był, by mu to odbierać? Zwłaszcza, że tu wyraźnie chodziło o coś więcej, niż porwanie, ale nie zamierzał naciskać. – I, ugh, wziąłem prysznic rano u Deatona, w porządku? Wy wszyscy brzmicie, jakbym nie kąpał się od naszego pierwszego spotkania, co jest rzeczą, o której nawet nie chcę myśleć, okay?

Isaac uśmiechnął się w jego szyję i Stiles odpowiedział tym samym.

 

*-*

 

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że nie ma żadnych śladów porwania?! – Zastępca Parrish skulił się pod twardym spojrzeniem szeryfa. Wszyscy wiedzieli, jak trudne było ostatnich kilka godzin dla niego; dochodziła już piąta nad ranem i szeryf funkcjonował jedynie dzięki adrenalinie i trzeciemu kubkowi kawy. Tak samo, jak i reszta posterunku. – Przeszukaliście dokładnie cały teren wokół szkoły?

\- Tak, i my… - Parrish urwał, odwracając wzrok i pocierając niepewnie kark dłonią. – Pomyśleliśmy, że może trzeba wziąć jeszcze jedną opcję pod uwagę…

Szeryf Stilinski przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy, zmęczony, ale daleki od poddania się. Na pewno coś przeoczono. Na pewno był jakiś trop, jakikolwiek, który mógłby mu powiedzieć, gdzie - gdzie jest jego mały chłopiec. Gdzie jest Stiles.

\- Jaką opcję?

\- Że… że być może… nie mówię, że tak jest, ale… - Parrish wziął głęboki oddech, prostując się i spoglądając ze współczuciem szeryfowi w oczy. – Może niekoniecznie zabrano go wbrew woli, sir. Może to była jego własna decyzja.

W momencie, gdy do szeryfa dotarła pełna implikacja tej wypowiedzi, Parrish instynktownie cofnął się o krok. John uniósł brwi z profesjonalnym spokojem na zewnątrz i ledwo tłumionym gniewem w środku, dosłownie przyszpilając zastępcę wzrokiem do miejsca, gdzie stał.

\- Nie. Znam własnego syna. Nie uciekłby, rozumiesz? Mój syn _nie uciekł_. I będziemy nadal go szukać. – Wyminął Parrisha i otworzył stanowczo drzwi, przytrzymując je. – A teraz wracajcie do szkoły i nie ważcie się wracać, jeśli nie będziecie mieć z czym.

\- Tak, sir – wymamrotał posłusznie Parrish, pochylając głowę i wychodząc. John zamknął za nim drzwi i oparł się o nie z westchnięciem, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Wiem, że nie uciekłeś, Stiles. I przysięgam, że cię znajdę.

 

*-*

 

Stiles nawet nie wiedział, kiedy on i Isaac zapadli w niespokojny sen, ale wiedział, kiedy ich z niego wyrwano, bo kilka sekund później zobaczył przerażoną twarz Lahey’a, gdy Alphy wygięły mu rękę do tyłu, wybuchając śmiechem na trzask łamanej kości i wlokąc w stronę drzwi. Stiles złapał jego błagalne spojrzenie i zacisnął z determinacją zęby.

\- Aw, czuję się pominięty, naprawdę – zanucił za nimi, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy odwrócili się z zaskoczeniem. Serce praktycznie przestało mu bić ze strachu, ale za cholerę nie zamierzał dać tego po sobie poznać. I miał absolutnie gdzieś, że i tak słyszą. – Wolicie kogoś, kto się uleczy bez śladu, zamiast kogoś, kogo będziecie mogli trwale posiniaczyć? To prawie tak, jakbyście nie uważali bicia za sztukę – zakpił, wciąż utrzymując wymuszony uśmiech. Nie chciał zastąpić Isaaca. Nie chciał, zwłaszcza, że Lahey nie wstawił się za nim, gdy reszta stada głosowała za zabiciem go przez Dereka. Ale też nie mógł spokojnie siedzieć, widząc zaszczuty wzrok Isaaca. Z nim działo się coś jeszcze i serio, Stiles zamierzał przeklinać do końca swojego krótkiego życia naturę, która w dzieciństwie kazała mu zabierać do domu pisklęta ze złamanymi skrzydełkami i ranne szczeniaki. Co prawda, pozbywał się ich najszybciej, jak tylko się dało po tym, jak już wyzdrowiały, znajdując im bardziej odpowiednich właścicieli, ale nie w tym rzecz. Raczej.

Kobieta o długich, ciemnobrązowych włosach i stanowczo za długich paznokciach uniosła z udawanym rozczuleniem brwi, odrywając się od grupy i podchodząc, żeby przy nim kucnąć. Stiles wstrzymał oddech, utrzymując mimo to kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Chcesz zająć jego miejsce, Bambi? – spytała z ciekawością, ujmując podbródek Stilesa i unosząc do światła, by móc się lepiej mu przyjrzeć. Chłopak momentalnie szarpnął się do tyłu, wyrywając z parsknięciem.

\- Bambi? Każdy czarny charakter teraz obowiązkowo przerabia bajki, zanim dostanie licencję na zabijanie? Musicie zdać specjalny test z odniesieniami? – zironizował, usiłując zyskać na czasie. Nie to, żeby mu się gdzieś śpieszyło, prawda?

Kobieta roześmiała się lekko i od niechcenia uderzyła go w twarz. Stiles wypluł krew na beton.

\- Mam na imię Kali – powiedziała przyjacielsko. – I radziłabym ci się powstrzymać od pyskowania, o ile nie chcesz, żebym przestała być miła, _Bambi_. Poza tym, - dodała, kładąc dłonie na kolanach i wstając. - …to _ty_ , Stiles. Z tymi wielkimi, miodowobrązowymi oczami małego jelonka. Ulubionej. Ofiary. Wilków – zaakcentowała nieprzyjemnie i Stiles przełknął ślinę w nagle suchym gardle, nie mogąc oderwać od niej wzroku. – Przyznam, że byłam zaskoczona, gdy okazało się, że przeżyłeś noc. Twój przyjaciel powinien był cię rozszarpać, wiesz o tym? To sprawia, że zaczynam się zastanawiać… - Pochyliła się nad nim, zniżając głos do szeptu. - …co takiego masz w sobie. Ludzie w watahach nie są czymś zwyczajnym, o ile nie urodzą się w rodzinie albo nie są emisariuszami. A jednak ty…

\- Nie jestem w stadzie Dereka! – przerwał jej wściekle Stiles. Wszystko dlatego, że nie potrafił usiedzieć w domu podczas pełni. Wszystko było jego winą; Scott przemieniony w wilkołaka, jego tata, teraz na pewno już odchodzący od zmysłów… _Wszystko_. – To nie jest tak, że po paru dniach znajomości znajdujesz kartę honorowego członkostwa w skrzynce pocztowej!

\- Nie kłam! – syknęła z furią, chwytając go za szyję i odcinając dopływ powietrza. Stiles zarzęził, łapiąc ją słabo za nadgarstki. – Jego zapach jest na całej twojej skórze, jelonku. _Oznaczył cię!_

\- Ś-świetnie, więc – więc rzucę w n-niego talerzem za t-to przy – przy kole-kolejnej awanturze… - wycharczał, łapiąc z trudnością płytki oddech. Kali przekrzywiła głowę, obserwując go przez chwilę w milczeniu.

\- Weźcie Betę i spróbujcie go przesłuchać, może tym razem coś powie – rzuciła przez ramię, nie spuszczając nawet na chwilę oczu z czerwieniejącego Stilesa. Dotychczas wiszący nieruchomo między Alphami Isaac zaczął się szaleńczo miotać, skamląc i Stiles zacisnął powieki, nie potrafiąc na to patrzeć. - A ja tymczasem zabawię się z naszą uroczą sarenką – dokończyła z zimnym uśmiechem i rozluźniła uścisk.

 

*-*

 

Czarny wilk przystanął w lesie i nastawił uszu. Biegł nieprzerwanie już od kilku godzin i zmęczone mięśnie powoli zaczynały dawać o sobie znać. Jednak nie zatrzymał się ze względu na odpoczynek, ani nie dlatego, że urwał się trop - zatrzymał się, bo kilkanaście kilometrów dalej rozległo się przenikliwe, rozdzierające wycie jego Bety. Parsknął, obnażając kły i potrząsając głową, uważając, by nie upuścić trzymanej w pysku komórki. Wbił łapy w ziemię, ruszając dalej niczym wypuszczona z łuku strzała. Nie zmarnował czasu nawet na umoczenie języka w strumieniu - nie miał już cennych sekund.

 

*-*

 

Stiles stłumił własny skowyt, odpowiadający temu Isaaka, gdy Kali złamała mu trzeci palec, cały czas utrzymując ten cholerny, _przyjazny_ uśmiech. Zupełnie, jakby było jej przykro, że musiało do tego dojść. Skulił się w sobie, próbując od niej odsunąć, ale ona jedynie cmoknęła z dezaprobatą, chwytając go za włosy i szarpnięciem wracając na miejsce. Syknął, zaciskając z całej siły powieki.

\- W-wiedziałem, że nie - nie powinienem był ich zapuszczać.

\- Doprawdy nie rozumiem, czemu nie chcesz współpracować - powiedziała w zamyśleniu Kali, przechodząc nieuważnie do kolejnego palca i Stiles zaczął się mimowolnie trząść. - Jeśli to, co mówisz, jest prawdą, jeśli nie należysz do Hale'a, to znaczy, że nie masz wobec niego żadnych zobowiązań.

\- Mój… mój przyjaciel jest - jest w jego s-stadzie - wycedził Stiles, próbując psychicznie przygotować się na ból. Nie było mowy, by wyjawił im cokolwiek, co mogło pomóc skrzywdzić Scotta. A Derek… Derek też nie zasługiwał na zdradę.

\- Och, Bambi, twoja lojalność jest godna podziwu, ale nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że współpraca jest jedyną szansą na przeżycie? Nie jesteś w watasze Hale'a. Gdy ten przyjdzie, a przyjdzie na pewno, to tylko po swoją Betę. Nie po ciebie. _Ty_ zostaniesz tu _z nami_. - Kość trzasnęła i Stiles półprzytomnie zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś krzyczy. - Shh, shh, jelonku, to nie bolało tak bardzo, prawda?

\- T-to samo mówiono nam przy - przy szczepionkach, więc… więc wybacz, że - że nie wierzę.  


Kali zachichotała, płynnym ruchem odrzucając włosy na plecy. Następny palec. Coś mokrego spłynęło po policzku Stilesa i zdał sobie sprawę, że to łzy.

\- Nadal nic nie powiesz?

\- Mogę wyrecytować ci alfabet, zaczynając od F i kończąc na U - odwarknął, nie dbając już o fakt, że głos załamał mu się na ostatnich słowach. Ważne, że Scott, tata i Derek byli bezpieczni. Tylko to się liczyło. _Derek… Derek, proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj, nie zostawiaj mnie z nią…_

\- Całkiem interesująca propozycja, sarenko… - W momencie tak szybkim, że Stiles nie miał pojęcia, co się właściwie stało, Kali puściła opuchniętą, nienaturalnie wykrzywioną dłoń i nagle znalazła się na nim, siadając mu na biodrach i ocierając. - Na tyle interesująca, że możemy dla niej zrobić małą przerwę w przesłuchaniu, co sądzisz? Może po tym będziesz bardziej chętny do mówienia. Może później zawołamy Deucaliona na drugą rundę, hm?

Wszystkie możliwe odpowiedzi uleciały mu z głowy, gdy zastąpiła je czysta, biała panika. Chyba… _chyba nie--_?

\- Pierwszą jednak wezmę tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie - przeciągnęła z posmakiem obietnicy w głosie i przesunęła się na tyle, by móc rozpiąć mu spodnie, drugą ręką sięgając swobodnie niżej, między nogi i obejmując go ściśle palcami. Stiles szarpnął się z przerażeniem do tyłu, kręcąc szaleńczo głową.

\- Nie _możesz_ , nie, proszę, nie, okay, powiem ci, co chcesz wiedzieć -- _proszę, nie_ , nie, ja jeszcze… ja jeszcze _nigdy_ … _proszę_ \--

\- Jeszcze nigdy nie uprawiałeś seksu? - Usta Kali rozciągnęły się w wolnym, okrutnym uśmiechu i Stiles znieruchomiał z sercem bijącym tak szybko, że miał wrażenie, że zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi. - Obiecuję, że ci się spodoba - szepnęła uwodzicielsko, mimo że jej oczy pozostały zimne. Zaczęła ruszać ręką i Stiles zaskamlał, odrzucając głowę w bok i zaciskając szczękę tak mocno, że aż boleśnie. Łzy teraz płynęły mu swobodnie po twarzy. - Biedny, niedoświadczony jelonek… Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to ja cię rozdziewiczę. - Wybuch śmiechu, jaki po tym nastąpił, sprawił jedynie, że nabrał głęboko powietrza, usiłując odciąć się od tego, co się działo. Nie pozwoli, by go to złamało.

Nie. Pozwoli.

\- Kali! - Drzwi uderzyły o ścianę z trzaskiem i Kali puściła go, zaskoczona i wściekła. Stiles nie odważył się jeszcze odetchnąć, obserwując scenę. Jeden z widzianych wcześniej bliźniaków stał w wejściu z niebezpiecznym uśmiechem. - Hale przekroczył granicę!

_Derek!_

Kali uniosła jedną brew, odpowiadając tym samym i zeskoczyła z gracją ze Stilesa, pozwalając, by ten momentalnie podciągnął spodnie, odczołgując się pod samą ścianę. Ruszyła do drugiego Alphy, ale przed samymi drzwiami przystanęła na moment, odwracając się i mrugając do niego.

\- Dokończymy później.

Stiles posłał jej lodowaty, niesięgający oczu uśmiech.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać.

Zabije ją, nawet jeśli to miałaby być ostatnia rzecz w jego życiu.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles wiedział, że nie mógł przewidzieć, jak to się potoczy. Że… że skończy się właśnie _w ten_ sposób. I że _nikt_ inny też nie mógł tego przewidzieć.

A jednak to nie zmieniło nic ani w gorzkim smaku, którego nie był w stanie pozbyć się z ust, ani w żółci, której nie potrafił przełknąć, a która ciągle podchodziła mu do gardła.

Derek faktycznie się pojawił. Stiles i Isaac zostali wywleczeni i rzuceni na kolana pomiędzy nim a Deucalionem, który, jeśli spytać Stilinskiego, obejrzał w życiu _Ojca Chrzestnego_ o jeden raz za dużo. I do tego był cholernym przywódcą stada. Hurra.

A potem… potem Derek został postawiony przed wyborem. Tak, och, tak, wataha Alph postanowiła być wspaniałomyślna i zdecydowała się go nie zabijać w zamian za zamordowanie jej dwóch członków. Ale nie mogło również być tak, by ich śmierć pozostała niepomszczona, prawda? Prawda! Dlatego więc uznali, że najlepszą karą będzie dla Hale’a doświadczenie podobnego bólu. Z tego też powodu porwali zarówno tę uroczą, choć strasznie pyskatą ludzką zabaweczkę, jak i słodką, cudownie krzyczącą podczas tortur Betę.

Właśnie wtedy Stiles zaryzykował spojrzenie na znieruchomiałego nagle Dereka, do którego zdążyło dotrzeć, że „zaprosili” go jedynie jako widza publicznej egzekucji. Nigdy nie miało być żadnego uwalniania zakładników, bądź też wymiany ich za niego.

Jednak zanim zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, Deucalion pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem, że nienienie, to wszystko nie tak, jak Derek myśli! Tylko jeden z klęczących chłopców miał umrzeć. Drugi mógł bezpiecznie wrócić ze swoim Alphą. Był wyłącznie jeden warunek.

To Derek miał wybrać i zabić.

 

*-*

 

Stiles nie żył.

Derek przekazał ostrożnie Isaaca Erice i Boydowi, którzy natychmiast zaprowadzili go do łazienki, podtrzymując, by móc zmyć ślady krwi. Scott i Allison byli na zewnątrz i Derek, chcąc nie chcąc, słyszał, co mówili. A raczej co mówiła Allison. _To nie twoja wina, to nie była twoja wina, Scott. Stiles wściekłby się, gdyby wiedział, że obwiniasz się o to, co go spotkało, podczas gdy nie mogłeś zrobić nic, by temu zapobiec. To nie twoja wina._

\- To również nie była twoja wina.

Derek wziął głęboki oddech, zanim zaufał sobie na tyle, by móc się odwrócić, spoglądając w błękitne, nieporuszone oczy Petera.

\- Wiem.

A potem roztrzaskał krzesło o ścianę.

 

*-*

 

Stiles nie wiedział, jak to zrobił, jak _dał radę_ to zrobić, ale uniósł głowę, by móc spojrzeć Derekowi prosto w oczy.

\- Derek… - szepnął nagląco, próbując zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Gdzieś z tyłu umysłu schował cały strach, całą panikę, całe rozpaczliwe pragnienie, by _to się wreszcie skończyło_ i zastąpił je otępiającą pustką. – Derek – powtórzył nieco głośniej i Alpha wreszcie zareagował, zaciskając szczękę i naprężając i tak napięte mięśnie, jakby przygotowywał się na cios. – Opiekuj się moim tatą. I… i zrób to szybko. Proszę.

Hale wyglądał, jakby dostał po twarzy.

 

*-*

 

Wybór był jasny, prawda? Isaac był częścią stada Dereka, a kim był dla niego Stiles? Kimś, kogo spotkał zaledwie parę dni temu? Irytującym, upartym nastolatkiem, który stanowczo za dużo wiedział i przysparzał jedynie samych kłopotów. Trudno było w ogóle mówić o jakimkolwiek wyborze.

I nie miał mu tego za złe, tak?

W porządku, miał. Miał tak bardzo, że chciał krzyczeć i uderzyć go z całej siły, pobić, skopać, ale… ale to nie była wina Dereka. Nic z tego nie było jego winą.

Stiles pamiętał, jak Derek skinął krótko głową, prawie nią szarpnął, a potem pochylił się, podnosząc Isaaca z kolan i przesuwając go za siebie.

 

*-*

 

Derek wyszedł na dwór, pozwalając tęczówkom zabłysnąć krwistą czerwienią, wyrosnąć pazurom, wydłużyć się kłom. Jego wilk skamlał cicho z pyskiem ukrytym pomiędzy łapami. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego zwierzę było tak przywiązane do tego dzieciaka, ale jemu też nie było z tym łatwo.

Ostatnim słowem na ustach Stilesa było _jego imię_ – a on nie mógł go dosięgnąć. Próbował, szarpał się, rozdzierając gorące ciała pazurami, ale było ich za dużo. Gdy zaś udało mu się w końcu uwolnić, to…

Wymijał właśnie Allison obejmującą wyczerpanego, śpiącego Scotta, gdy znienacka coś złapało go za rękaw kurtki, zatrzymując w miejscu. Obejrzał się z ostrzegawczym warknięciem na podwiniętych wargach.

\- Twój plan był dobry, Derek – powiedziała cicho Allison, patrząc na niego w ten delikatny, współczujący sposób, którego wprost _nienawidził_. Zacisnął usta w wąską linię, nie odpowiadając. – Po tej sprawie z moją cio— z Kate… Wiem, że po tym niełatwo ci było nam zaufać i nawet ta umowa o wzajemnej tolerancji z moim tatą wiele cię kosztowała. Ale przemogłeś się i poprosiłeś nas o pomoc i—

\- I co to dało? – przerwał jej brutalnie Derek, unosząc cynicznie brwi. – Takie same straty mogliśmy ponieść zarówno z wami, jak i bez was.

\- Ponieślibyście większe – oświadczyła twardo Allison, prostując się. – Mógł zginąć ktoś jeszcze, ktoś poza Stilesem. A poza tym nawet nie możesz powiedzieć na sto procent, że on nie żyje, tak? Widziałeś tylko, jak…

\- Widziałem wystarczająco - wycedził. – Deucalion nie będzie się bawił ani z nim, ani z nami. Zabiliśmy ponad połowę jego watahy. Dzięki wam – dodał niechętnie.

\- Czyli jednak łowcy nie są tacy źli? – rzuciła z ciepłym uśmiechem, odgarniając z oczu falowane, brązowe włosy.

 _Spaliliście żywcem moją rodzinę. Użyliście mnie, by dostać się do nich, by poznać ich słabe punkty. Wykorzystaliście to, że byłem głupim, zakochanym szesnastolatkiem i zamordowaliście ich z zimną krwią._ Derek zwinął dłonie w pięści, przywracając się bólem do rzeczywistości, gdy pazury przebiły skórę. Nie było sensu do tego wracać. Siedem lat później Kate zginęła z ręki Petera, podczas gdy Chris Argent zdecydował się zawrzeć rozejm.

Cisza trwała już zbyt długo, by być komfortową i Allison poprawiła się niepewnie na siedzeniu, przygryzając wargę.

\- Jak Isaac? – spytała cicho, zmieniając temat. Derek wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając w stronę lasu.

\- Lepiej. Jak twój tata przyjął… - urwał, machając zamiast tego ręką w stronę Scotta, na co w ciemnobrązowych oczach Allison pojawiła się żelazna nuta.

\- Że Scott jest teraz wilkołakiem? Nie ma _jak_ tego przyjmować. To _mój_ związek. _Kocham Scotta_ i go nie zostawię.

W stałym, pewnym rytmie bicia serca dziewczyny nie było nawet najdrobniejszego przeskoku. Była całkowicie szczera.

\- Nie zrań go.

\- Nie zrobię tego.

 

*-*

 

Stiles nie wiedział, jak ma się zachować – w końcu, jak zachowuje się ktoś, kto czeka na zadanie śmiertelnego ciosu? – i postanowił wbić wzrok w ziemię, trzymając się resztek nadziei, że Derek rzeczywiście zrobi to szybko i w miarę bezboleśnie.

Hale zrobił krok do przodu, kładąc dłoń na karku Stilesa, który odruchowo odsłonił w zaufaniu gardło i wilk Dereka zaskamlał z podekscytowanej dumy.

Wow, świetny instynkt przetrwania. Ciekawe, czy przyjmowali je jeszcze na gwarancję?

\- Naprawdę myślałeś, że pojawiłbym się tu bez wsparcia?

 

*-*

 

Stiles poprawił się na twardym, niewygodnym krześle, do którego był przywiązany od kilku godzin.

Wciąż nie mógł opanować okrutnego uśmiechu na wspomnienie piekła, jakie rozpętało się po jednoczesnych słowach Dereka, jak i jednego z bliźniaków, krzyczącego coś o zbliżających się łowcach i obcych wilkołakach.

Kali zginęła pierwsza. Stiles rzucił się na nią z rozpędu, powodując, że straciła równowagę, zaskoczona, upadając prosto na pazury Dereka, który zatopił je w jej sercu.

A potem wszędzie było słychać jedynie ogłuszające strzały, ryki i skowyty.

Stiles spróbował się odczołgać w jakieś względnie bezpieczne miejsce, zdając sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że nie był tu dla nikogo żadnym przeciwnikiem, zwłaszcza w tym stanie, ale nagle poczuł na sobie czyjeś pazury i ręce, odciągające go coraz dalej i dalej, mimo szamotaniny.

Pamiętał, że wołał Dereka, że praktycznie zdarł sobie gardło, krzycząc jego imię.

I pamiętał też, że nigdy się przy nim nie pojawił.

 

*-*

 

\- Aw, kapitan, który uciekł jako pierwszy z tonącego okrętu, czemu zawdzięczam tę nieoczekiwaną wizytę?

\- Przekażesz wiadomość, chłopcze.

W tym samym momencie jego obie ręce wykrzywiły się pod nienaturalnym kątem, pękając, i nie mógł przestać krzyczeć.

Nie przestał nawet wtedy, gdy nie był już dłużej świadomy niczego, co się wokół niego działo.

 

*-*

 

Najpierw Derek wyczuł krew.

 

*-*

 

\- Dlaczego nikt nic nie zauważył?! Jakim cudem Deucalion zdołał dostać się na teren pełny wilków, na ich _cholerne podwórko_ , jeśli już o tym mowa i podrzucić – podrzucić…

\- _Erica_.

Scott upadł na kolana przy Stilesie, leżącym niczym powyginana we wszystkie strony szmaciana lalka, zupełnie jakby każda kość w jego ciele została zgruchotana.

\- Stiles! Stiles, proszę, nie możesz _nie żyć_ – nie _możesz_ … - Wyciągnięta do przyjaciela ręka zawahała się, drżąc, zupełnie jakby Scott bał się go dotknąć, by nie wyrządzić jeszcze większej krzywdy. Łzy stopniowo zamazywały mu bladą, zapadniętą i posiniaczoną twarz Stilesa.

\- Gdzie jest Derek?! Niech ktoś go znajdzie!

\- Stiles… - wyszeptał Scott, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na załamujący się mu głos. – Czy on… Nie – nie widzę ruchów klatki piersiowej, on – on nie oddycha? Co mu się stało?

Allison bez słowa objęła go od tyłu.

\- Wszyscy przestańcie gadać, na miłość boską! – wrzasnęła Erica, przysuwając się bliżej do ciała z przekrzywioną w skupieniu głową. – Czy to…

\- Bicie serca.

Wszyscy obrócili się w tym samym momencie, w którym odezwał się Derek, wychodząc z lasu. Jego twarz była pozbawiona wyrazu.

\- Zabieramy go do Deatona, teraz.

\- On potrzebuje szpitala!

\- Tam mu nie pomogą, Scott – wycedził twardo Alpha. – Stiles nie przeżyje operacji. Nie przetrwa nawet ugryzienia.

\- Więc co poradzi Deaton? – warknął wściekle Scott, wstając z błyszczącymi złotem oczami. Erica uklęknęła, delikatnie podnosząc Stilesa, którego głowa bezwładnie odleciała do tyłu, i skierowała się do zaparkowanego niedaleko Camaro. Boyd i Isaac ruszyli cicho za nią.

Po raz pierwszy w oczach Dereka przemknęło coś na kształt niepewności i strachu.

\- Nie wiem.

 

*-*

 

\- Jest jeden sposób – oznajmił spokojnie Deaton, spoglądając nieporuszenie na leżące przed nim na metalowym stole połamane, zakrwawione ciało nastolatka, którego serce pracowało za dwoje, gubiąc rytm i walcząc, by się nie poddać.

\- Jaki? – warknął Derek, gdy stało się oczywiste, że Deaton nie zamierza nic więcej sam z siebie dodać. – Nieważne, co to jest, zrób to.

\- Jeśli pan Stilinski miałby umiejętność uzdrawiania się podobną do wilkołaczej, mógłby z tego wyjść. W innym przypadku… nie widzę żadnych szans.

\- Ale on nie jest wilkołakiem! – wtrącił Scott, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na weterynarza. – A Derek powiedział, że nie przetrwałby ugryzienia!

\- To wszystko prawda.

\- Wyciąganie z ciebie odpowiedzi jest gorsze od wyrywania zębów – skomentował ironicznie Peter, przewracając oczami ze swojego kąta, w którym rozsiadł się z gazetą. – Chłopak zdąży umrzeć, zanim ty dotrzesz do puenty.

Deaton uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Istnieje możliwość powiązania człowieka z wilkołakiem, dzięki której człowiek mógłby korzystać z… różnorakich talentów swego towarzysza. Oczywiście, byłyby też pewne konsekwencje.

\- W porządku, zwiąż go ze mną – rzucił szybko Scott, podchodząc do stołu. – Co mam zrobić?

\- Niestety, rany Stilesa zostały zadane przez Alphy, więc twój status Bety niewiele mu pomoże, Scott. Nie uleczy się wystarczająco szybko. To pan Hale musi wyrazić zgodę.

Zza gazety dobiegł stłumiony śmiech i wszyscy równocześnie obejrzeli się na Petera z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Wybaczcie, dotarłem właśnie do działu z żartami.

\- Jesteś mu to winien, Derek. Nie możesz pozwolić mu umrzeć – powiedział twardo Scott, ignorując resztę i patrząc Alphie prosto w oczy. Hale wytrzymał spojrzenie.

\- Co będzie potrzebne? – zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Jego wilk miotał się w środku, zdenerwowany i niespokojny, kładąc uszy po sobie i powarkując.

_Napraw go napraw go napraw, sprowadź go z powrotem, chroń, naprawnaprawnapraw._


	10. Chapter 10

Derek klęczał na podłodze, zgięty wpół, wsparty o nią jedną ręką, oddychając ciężko przez zaciśnięte z bólu zęby.

\- Czy… czy mu się aktualnie _polepsza_ , czy cierpię niewyobrażalne katusze _na darmo?_

Zaszeleściła gazeta, a zaraz potem odwijany papierek z batonika.

\- Najwyraźniej nie dość niewyobrażalne, skoro wciąż możesz mówić. Zrób przysługę społeczeństwu i ogranicz jęki, rozpraszasz mnie.

Derek zdążył jedynie zamrugać oczami z niedowierzaniem, zanim zwinął się w sobie jeszcze bardziej, tłumiąc rozdzierający skowyt, o wiele głośniejszy niż wcześniejsze i Peter westchnął, zirytowany, zsuwając się niżej na niewygodnym krześle.

Scott w ogóle nie zwracał na nich uwagi, skupiony całkowicie na wciąż nieprzytomnym Stilesie, którego ściskał kurczowo za dłoń, zaklinając szeptem, by się obudził. Deaton wyszedł wcześniej, od razu po rytuale, zabierając ze sobą pozostałe Bety i zostawił ich czwórkę samym sobie, wspominając tylko, że krwotok wewnętrzny ustał i życiu Stilesa nie powinno już zagrażać niebezpieczeństwo. Pomocnie.

\- Pro-proszę, przesta-- _przestań_ … - Derek poderwał gwałtownie głowę, momentalnie skoncentrowany na stole, gdzie Scott usiłował przytrzymać miotającego się, błagającego Stilesa. Zza zaciśniętych powiek spływały mu łzy i wilk Dereka zaskamlał, zestresowany. - …już nie, n-nie dam rady, nie kolejną, nie kolejną, proszę, już nie, już nie, JUŻ NIE! - Stiles wygiął się w łuk w tym samym momencie, w którym dwa ostatnie słowa przeszły w zdarty krzyk i Scott rzucił się do przodu, dociskając do blatu jego nadgarstki i oglądając się z frustracją na Alphę.

\- Co się dzieje, Derek?! - wrzasnął, wystraszony. - Co mam robić?!

\- Jego świadomość wciąż jest z Deucalionem, gdy ten składał go jak pieprzone origami - mruknął Peter. - Nic nie możemy zrobić, Stiles musi sam się wybudzić.

Scott odwrócił się z powrotem do Stilesa z rozpaczą w oczach, patrząc na przyjaciela powtarzającego zdesperowaną litanię próśb - ciągle i ciągle, bez przestanku, dławiąc się nimi i krzycząc przenikliwie za każdym razem, gdy któraś z jego kości zaczynała się zrastać.

Derek zawarczał głucho, podnosząc się wolno z bolesnym syknięciem.

Ten dzieciak doprowadzał go do szału. Wszystko w nim stało w ogniu przez tę cholerną więź, a on musiał się jeszcze drzeć. Uciszyć go, uciszyć, _uciszyć_.

\- Derek?

Obnażył kły na Scotta, gdy ten stanął mu na drodze i Beta momentalnie usunął się na bok, robiąc przejście.

Nie mógł dłużej znieść błagalnych krzyków Stilesa, po prostu _nie mógł_.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby przygniatanie go swoim ciężarem naprawdę miało pomóc… - zaczął ostrożnie Peter, ale urwał, gdy Derek ostrożnie przesunął nosem po szyi Stilesa, zirytowany, że zwykły zapach chłopca - _dombezpieczeństwo_ \- był skażony ostrą wonią paniki i cierpką bólu. To do niego nie pasowało, nigdy nie powinno być łączone, _źleźleźle_. Warknął ponownie, niezadowolony, odgarniając mu spocone kosmyki włosów z wilgotnego czoła.

Stiles opadł bezwolnie na blat stołu, zupełnie jakby ktoś odciął podtrzymujące sznurki, uspokajając się i milknąc. Derek sapnął z satysfakcją i przesunął go nieco, robiąc miejsce dla siebie.

Scott i Peter wymienili równie zaskoczone spojrzenia z uniesionymi brwiami. Sekundę później Peter ukłonił się teatralnie z ironicznym uśmiechem, przepuszczając Scotta pierwszego do wyjścia.

 

*-*

 

\- Uhm… Witaj ponownie, stole do sekcji! I Derek! Zwłaszcza Derek, bo jesteś ze mną na tym samym stole. Do sekcji. Okay. Nie, żeby było w tym coś dziwnego, prawda? To sen? Śnię, tak? Derek? - Stiles spróbował wydostać się spod leżącego częściowo na nim wilkołaka, ale ten tylko wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego i zacieśnił uścisk, przysuwając go bliżej siebie. Stiles znieruchomiał w pułapce, prawie przestając oddychać. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą pamiętał, był… był… Przełknął ślinę, zamykając oczy i usiłując ze wszystkich sił opanować przyspieszające bicie serca. Był bezpieczny. Był _bezpieczny_. Nie wiedział, jak i skąd tu się znalazł, ale _był bezpieczny_ i tylko to się teraz liczyło. Żadnego bólu więcej. Był wolny, uratowali go, _uratowali_ , nie wróci tam, nie wróci, nie wróci --

\- Stiles!

\- Skąd… Jak… - Nabieranie powietrza przychodziło mu z coraz większym trudem. - D-Derek --

Alpha poczuł silne szarpnięcie przez więź i skrzywił się, zaskoczony. Czy ona nie miała przestać istnieć zaraz po zakończeniu uzdrawiania? Spojrzał zdezorientowany na duszącego się, bladego chłopca, nie będąc pewny, co się z nim dzieje i jak mu pomóc.

\- Stiles… - powiedział nagląco, zwracając na siebie uwagę nastolatka, zdumiony przez ilość kłębiących się emocji w tych dużych, bursztynowych oczach. - Oddychaj razem ze mną - polecił, biorąc go za dłoń i przykładając do rytmicznie unoszącej się piersi. - Jesteś tu bezpieczny. Oddychaj. Oddychaj.

Stiles patrzył na niego, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu, czując pod palcami miarowe uderzenia i trzymając się ich tak desperacko, jakby ziemia miała zaraz usunąć mu się spod stóp.

 

Kilka minut później mógł już zdobyć się na kpiarski, odważny uśmiech.

\- Rozważałeś kiedyś zostanie terapeutą, wilczku?

Derek parsknął i odwrócił się, zeskakując z gracją ze stołu.

Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego w ogóle tam był na pierwszym miejscu.

\- Czekaj!

Obejrzał się przez ramię, zakładając zdjętą wcześniej skórzaną kurtkę. Stiles wyglądał odrobinę niekomfortowo, kreśląc ręką dziwne wzory w powietrzu.

\- Dzięki - mruknął, czerwieniejąc. - Nie można przecież powiedzieć, że zostałem wychowany przez wilki w lesie, prawda? - dodał ironicznie, ruszając znacząco brwiami i Derek przewrócił ostentacyjnie oczami. Faktycznie, _dobre maniery_. - A teraz zechcesz mnie łaskawie wtajemniczyć w ostatnie wydarzenia? Co z Isaakiem? I resztą, nic im nie jest? I, uch… jak ja… jak mnie… - urwał, wymuszając krzywy uśmiech. - Jak mnie odbiliście?

Derek wzruszył ramionami, odwracając wzrok.

\- Isaac czuje się już lepiej. Opowiedział nam, co tam zaszło, więc nie musisz robić tego drugi raz. W walce nikt z naszych nie ucierpiał poważnie, zdołaliśmy za to zabić ponad połowę watahy Alph i Deucalion podrzucił cię na nasz teren jako wiadomość, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Byłeś w krytycznym stanie. Deaton pomógł.

\- Wow… - mruknął w zadziwieniu Stiles. - Tyle słów naraz… Jestem dumny.

Derek i jego Brwi jedynie posłali mu spojrzenie. Znaczy, Spojrzenie. Stiles był całkowicie przekonany, że zarówno Spojrzenie, jak i Brwi zasłużyły na wielkie litery.

\- No co? Podobno pochwały pomagają w tresurze, wiesz. Skinner i te sprawy?

I tak, mimo wszystkiego, co przeszedł, najwyraźniej nadal nie nabył instynktu samozachowawczego. Derek z prychnięciem ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

\- Nie, czekaj! - Stanął w miejscu, ale się nie obrócił. - Przepraszam. Zachowuję się jak dupek. Ale ty _jesteś_ dupkiem, więc to jakby usprawiedliwione… albo i nie. W każdym razie, serio. Przepraszam.

Derek zacisnął szczękę, biorąc głęboki oddech i odwracając się, by móc podejść do Stilesa, wpatrującego się w niego lekko rozszerzonymi oczami. To był równie dobry moment, jak każdy inny, żeby mu to powiedzieć.

\- I o co chodzi z tym całym "Deaton pomógł"? - Stiles machnął palcami w powietrzu, robiąc cudzysłów i nie dając mu dojść do słowa. - Zwłaszcza, że wydaję się całkiem jak nowy, nie licząc paru siniaków. Musisz mi dać tu nieco więcej światła, kolego, inaczej obijam się w ciemnym pokoju, a ostatnio stwierdziłem, że mam małą awersję do takich pomieszczeń. A co do Deucaliona i jego uroczego stadka, to… - przerwał na chwilę, zwilżając szybko językiem wargi, jakby w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich słów. - …chciałbym pomóc. Naprawdę. Mogę się przydać. Wyszukam wszystkie możliwe dostępne informacje na ich temat, jak ich pokonać, jak zaskoczyć, jak…

\- Nie.

Stiles pokręcił powoli głową, nie będąc pewien, czy dobrze usłyszał.

\- C-co?

\- Nie. Nie należysz do naszego stada - podkreślił twardo Derek, patrząc Stilesowi prosto w oczy. - To są sprawy wilkołaków, nie twoje. Jesteś jedynie obciążeniem. Wrócisz teraz grzecznie do domu, powiesz swojemu tacie jakąś zmyśloną historyjkę i nigdy więcej się tu nie pojawisz. Z informacjami czy bez. Nie potrzebujemy ich. Nie potrzebujemy _ciebie_ , Stiles.

Wilk Dereka praktycznie oszalał, próbując dotrzeć i pocieszyć chłopca, gdy powietrze wypełnił gorzki zapach upokorzenia i bólu, szybko zresztą zastąpiony przez pikantną woń zaciętego gniewu. Stiles zacisnął zęby.

\- Chcę mieć w tym swój udział, Derek. Nie przeszedłeś tego, co ja, nie rozumiesz --

Hale wybuchnął niedowierzającym śmiechem w połowie zdania.

\- _Ja_ nie rozumiem? "Nie przeszedłem tego, co ty"? Powiedz mi, Stiles, spalono kiedyś całą twoją rodzinę z twojej własnej winy? Rażono cię prądem? Rozszarpywano pazurami? Przebijano metalowymi prętami? Manipulowano? Proszę, _podziel się tym_ z klasą.

Stiles spuścił wzrok z płonącymi policzkami, zwijając obie dłonie w pięści.

\- Łamano ci każdą kość w ciele, Derek? - odezwał się cicho. - Próbowano zgwałcić? Widziałeś, jak przez ciebie umierała twoja mama? Może _ty_ zechcesz podzielić się _tym_ z resztą klasy.

W momencie, w którym dokładne znaczenie słów Stilesa dotarło do Dereka, ten prawie stracił nad sobą panowanie, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując wysuwające się kły i pazury. Ktoś _dotykał Stilesa bez jego zgody_. Ktoś położył swoje _brudne łapy na Stilesie wbrew jego woli_. To nie mogło się nigdy powtórzyć. Stiles znał ich sekret zaledwie od paru dni, a już zdążył zostać porwany i torturowany. Skrzywdzony z ich powodu. Z powodu _Dereka_. Nigdy. Więcej.

I istniało tylko jedno rozwiązanie.

\- To niczego nie zmienia. Trzymaj się z daleka, rozumiesz? - wycedził powoli i Stiles poderwał głowę do góry.

\- Nie możesz mi tego zabronić, słyszysz?! Nie możesz, ozna-- - Tęczówki Alphy rozbłysnęły w krwistej czerwieni i Stiles raptownie ucichł, cofając się odruchowo z bijącym szybko sercem. Kali miała takie oczy. Deucalion miał takie oczy. Nie. _Nie_. _Był_ _bezpieczny_.

Derek wyszedł bez słowa, wpuszczając Scotta do środka i zamykając za nim drzwi. Zrobił to, co było trzeba.

Więź naprężyła się boleśnie i wilk zaskamlał żałośnie, zwijając się w kłębek.

 

*-*

 

Scott w milczeniu pomógł Stilesowi dojść do Camaro po wcześniejszym prysznicu na zapleczu. Mimo znacznego poprawienia jego stanu, wciąż był mocno posiniaczony i z nie w pełni zrośniętymi kośćmi. Scott zapewnił go, że powinien wyzdrowieć całkowicie w ciągu najbliższych paru dni, więc rzucił swobodnym tonem jakiś żart w odpowiedzi, przyzwyczajony do udawania, że wszystko jest w porządku, gdy tymczasem z każdym krokiem rozpadał się na coraz drobniejsze kawałki.

Więc okay, Derek go nie chciał, nic nowego. Sam też by siebie nie chciał, serio, _każdy_ , kto nie był ani Scottem, ani też głuchy czy ślepy, nie chciał dobrowolnie skazywać się na jego towarzystwo. Nie miał co do tego złudzeń. Tylko, że tutaj nie chodziło o to. Chodziło o… o cholerną sprawiedliwość, dobra? Miał prawo do pieprzonej zemsty. A Derek potraktował go jak - jak głupiego dzieciaka, którym trzeba się w kółko zajmować i który jest jedynie balastem. I szczerze, nie spodziewał się, że go to aż tak zaboli, bycie odrzuconym. Nie, żeby to był pierwszy raz, prawda? Po prostu myślał, że teraz będzie inaczej, że…

\- Stiles? Stiles, jesteśmy przed twoim domem. Chcesz, żebym wszedł razem z tobą?

Wzdrygnął się, niespodziewanie przywrócony do rzeczywistości. Zerknął szybko przez szybę i - tak, radiowóz szeryfa stał na podjeździe, _czyli tata…_ Był moment, kiedy myślał, że go już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy.

\- Nie, Scotty, przyjacielu, dzięki, ale nie trzeba - odparł lekko, klepiąc go w ramię i jednocześnie siłując się z drzwiczkami samochodu. - Dam sobie radę, wierz mi, ja zawsze sobie daaa-- _OMPF!_

\- Stiles! - Scott praktycznie rzucił się przez siedzenie pasażera, próbując zobaczyć, czy Stilesowi się nic nie stało, na co ten jęknął przeciągle, leżąc twarzą na ziemi i wyginając pod absurdalnym kątem ramię do tyłu, by zamachać beztrosko na McCalla.

\- Nic mi nie jest, nic mi nie jest! - Odepchnął się z grymasem, przetaczając na plecy i spoglądając z parsknięciem w niebo. - Chociaż aktualnie zastanawiam się nad wniesieniem pozwu przeciwko producentom pasów bezpieczeństwa.

\- …synu? To… to ty?

Poczuł, jak całe jego ciało mimowolnie tężeje i niepewnie podparł się, wstając. Scott skinął głową i zamknął drzwiczki, wycofując Camaro z piskiem opon. Stiles obrócił się wolno, mrugając, by odpędzić niechciane łzy. Jego tata stał w otwartych drzwiach domu, patrząc na niego tak, jakby… jakby…

\- Hej… - wymamrotał Stiles, uśmiechając się słabo, mimo niebezpiecznie drżących kącików ust. Zrobił jeden, pełny wahania krok do przodu. Co, jeśli tata był na niego wściekły? Co, jeśli… jeśli nie chciał go więcej widzieć, jeśli wreszcie uznał, że kłopoty, które Stiles mu ciągle przysparzał, przebrały w końcu miarkę? Spuścił wzrok, boleśnie świadomy widocznych siniaków i skaleczeń. Szeryf nie ruszył się nawet o centymetr.

\- Kto… Stiles, kto ci to zrobił?

Wzruszył ramionami, kopiąc trawę czubkiem tenisówki.

\- Podpadłem nieodpowiednim ludziom? - zaryzykował cicho. - To była moja wina. Zobaczyłem dwóch gości w maskach, przymierzających się do włamania do magazynu z tyłu szkoły i zagroziłem, że zgłoszę ich na policję. Nie ustąpiłem nawet, gdy kazali mi się stamtąd zabierać, zacząłem pyskować, więc… więc postanowili dać mi nauczkę. Nic wielkiego, okay? Jest w porządku. Przepraszam… nie chciałem, żebyś się przeze mnie musiał denerwować…

\- Stiles… - Szeryf zaczął załamującym się głosem, ale przerwał i ruszył w stronę zapadniętego w sobie chłopca. - Synu…

Stiles nawet nie zorientował się, w którym momencie znalazł się w boleśnie ciasnym uścisku ojca, ale wtulił się w niego, zamykając oczy, by nie zacząć płakać.

\- Przepraszam… - wydusił jeszcze raz, ściskając w dłoniach służbową kurtkę taty. - To była moja wina.

\- Nie była, Stiles, słyszysz? Nie była. I _nigdy_ za to nie przepraszaj, rozumiesz?

Pokiwał bezgłośnie głową, nie ufając własnemu głosowi.

\- Podasz mi ich rysopisy, cokolwiek, dopadniemy ich, synu, masz na to moje słowo, już nigdy nie ujrzą cholernego słońca zza krat, słyszysz? Stiles, nie pozwolę, żeby…

\- Tato! - Stiles wpadł mu w słowo stanowczo, przełykając łzy. - Tato, _jest w porządku_. Powiedziałem, że _jest w porządku._

Jedyną odpowiedzią było silniejsze zacieśnienie się ramion wokół niego.

 

*-*

 

_Stiles siedział nieruchomo w ciemnościach, spoglądając prosto przed siebie niewidzącymi, szeroko otwartymi oczami. Derek zmarszczył brwi, podchodząc bliżej._

_\- Stiles?_

_Nastolatek powoli uniósł rękę, rozciągając usta w karykaturalnym uśmiechu i wskazał na coś za plecami Dereka._

_Drzwi._

_Pojawiły się znikąd, uchylone, jedyny stały element w ciemności poza nimi. Derek ruszył w ich kierunku, chcąc sprawdzić, dokąd prowadziły._

_\- Pomóż mi._

_\- Stiles? - Alpha obejrzał się przez ramię, zdezorientowany, ale wargi chłopca nadal trwały zaciśnięte w parodii uśmiechu, zupełnie jakby ktoś narysował na nim ten grymas. Porcelanowa lalka, uwięziona we własnym ciele. Nie patrzył na niego. To nie on mówił._

_\- Pomóż mi. Otwórz drzwi, Derek. Otwórz je. Otwórz._

_W momencie, gdy Derek sięgnął do klamki, z gardła Stilesa wyrwał się przeraźliwy wrzask._

 

Derek poderwał się na materacu, całkowicie rozbudzony. Ktoś krzyczał.


	11. Chapter 11

John zapukał lekko do drzwi pokoju Stilesa, nasłuchując odpowiedzi. To, co wczoraj powiedział mu jego syn… Jak _wyglądał_ , gdy się wreszcie zjawił, gdy go _wypuścili_ … Zacisnął dłoń na kolbie służbowej broni na tyle mocno, że aż pobielały mu kostki u palców. Gdyby tylko mógł dorwać tych cholernych gnojów, którzy pomyśleli sobie, jak wspaniałą zabawą będzie porwanie i pobicie nieletniego dziecka -- znalazłby sposób, by obejść prawo. _Znalazłby_.

Zapukał ponownie, marszcząc brwi.

\- Stiles, jeśli chcesz dzisiaj zostać w domu i nie iść do szkoły, możesz - odezwał się, przysuwając bliżej. - Po prostu chciałem się upewnić, że wszystko w porządku. Więc… Wszystko w porządku, synu?

Gdy i tym razem odpowiedziała mu jedynie cisza, nacisnął klamkę, usiłując stłumić narastający niepokój, że stało się coś złego. _Dopiero co go odzyskał._

\- Stiles?

Szeryf popchnął ostrożnie drzwi, robiąc krok do środka. I momentalnie zamierając, gdy niemal każdy mięsień w jego ciele stężał.

Wszędzie były poprzyczepiane kartki. Jakiekolwiek, różnych rozmiarów i kolorów, pomięte i rozprostowane na nowo, zupełnie jakby ktoś szukał ich w pośpiechu, chcąc zapisać coś ważnego, zanim zdąży o tym zapomnieć. Część wisiała na ścianach, jedna koło drugiej, zakrywając je całkowicie, a część leżała porozrzucana po całej podłodze.

Wszędzie były napisane te same dwa słowa, poprawiane i popodkreślane po wielokroć, małe i rozpaczliwe, drukowane i wielkie, wrzeszczące do niego z kartek. _"OBUDŹ SIĘ"._

_obudźsięobudźsięobudźsię_

Stiles siedział skulony w kącie z nogami podciągniętymi do samej piersi, rozglądając się chaotycznie po pokoju rozszerzonymi oczami. Szeryfowi wystarczyło tylko jedno spojrzenie na jego ubrudzone tuszem ręce, których drżenia nie potrafił zatrzymać, by od razu znaleźć się na kolanach przed synem. Stiles skupił na nim rozbiegany wzrok i John dosłownie przeszły ciarki. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział u nikogo równie pustych, zaszczutych oczu.

_Co oni ci tam zrobili, synu?…_

\- Znudził mi się stary wystrój - zażartował słabo Stiles, posyłając mu napięty, nerwowy uśmiech i Johnowi złamało się serce. - Pomyślałem, że… że wprowadzę jakiś, uch, powiew nowości?

\- Stiles…

\- Spóźnisz się do pracy. - Stiles z wysiłkiem, który nieudolnie próbował zamaskować, rozluźnił dłonie i spróbował chwiejnie wstać. John obserwował go bezradnie, nie wiedząc, co robić. _Jak_ mu pomóc. - Nie przejmuj się tym, posprzątam później, dobrze? Może… może wpadnę do Scotta dzisiaj. Tak, wpadnę - powtórzył bardziej zdecydowanie, machając nieskoordynowanie rękami i pochylając się, by zebrać parę kartek. - Dawno nie skopałem mu tyłka w CoD, jeszcze nabierze zbyt dużo pewności siebie. Jako jego najlepszy przyjaciel nie mogę do tego dopuścić, racja? I, ojcze mój, zjadłeś już śniadanie? To najważniejszy posiłek dnia i razem z odtłuszczonym mlekiem… - Szeryf mimowolnie spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem i Stiles przewrócił oczami. - Znaczy, _mlekiem_. Po prostu mlekiem, bo czy są jakieś inne rodzaje mleka poza odtłuszczonym? Nie, nie, sir, nie ma żadnych. Na pewno nie takie, jak to, które musiałem wczoraj wylać do zlewu, nie.

\- Wylałeś mleko do zlewu? - powtórzył powoli John, unosząc z niedowierzaniem brwi. Czasami obsesja Stilesa na punkcie zdrowej żywności naprawdę przybierała niepokojące rozmiary.

\- Jakie mleko? - spytał niewinnie Stiles i szeryf jedynie potrząsnął głową, spoglądając na syna z mieszanką czułości i wyczerpania. A potem jego wzrok znowu padł na kartki.

\- Stiles, jeśli… - przerwał, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów. - Jeśli dzieje się coś…

\- Nic się nie dzieje - powiedział stanowczo Stiles, momentalnie poważniejąc. Jego młoda twarz wydała się nagle Johnowi o wiele doroślejsza. _Zbyt dorosła._ \- Tato, uwierz mi, wszystko jest w porządku. Nic mi nie jest.

\- Ale to… - Potoczył ręką wokół siebie, wskazując na bałagan i spojrzenie Stilesa stwardniało. - To nie jest "nic". Jeśli stało się tam coś, o czym chciałbyś… pomówić, to może… może moglibyśmy cię z kimś umówić? Panna Morrell w twojej szkole, tak? Nie musisz zgadzać się już teraz, ale po prostu o tym pomyśl. Wiedz, że masz taką opcję.

\- Chcesz mnie wysłać na terapię? - zapytał cicho Stiles i szeryf westchnął, kiwając głową.

\- To będzie zależało tylko od ciebie, synu, od twojej decyzji. Nie narzucę ci niczego, czego nie będziesz chciał.

\- Dzisiaj to, jutro mili panowie z białym kaftanem? - Stiles uniósł brwi, rozbawiony, i ruszył w stronę drzwi, czekając na ojca, który wstał z ociąganiem. - Myślisz, że to ci pomoże przemycić pizzę na kolację?

\- Prawdopodobnie i tak pochłonąłbyś ją całą na moich oczach - mruknął ze zrezygnowaniem szeryf, stając na progu. Stiles klepnął go radośnie po plecach z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Możesz się o to założyć!

\- Obiecaj mi, że się zastanowisz.

\- Obiecuję - powiedział cicho Stiles. - Nie musisz się o mnie martwić, tato. Masz już i tak za dużo problemów na głowie. Ze mną jest wszystko dobrze.

Stiles domyślił się, że ojciec mu nie uwierzył, ale że nie wiedział też, co innego ma zrobić. Kiwnął więc jedynie głową i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, ściskając lekko. A potem wyszedł.

Stiles zamknął drzwi, opierając o nie głowę i zamykając oczy.

\- Wiem, że nie potrzebujesz kolejnego kłopotu, tato, zwłaszcza tak nieważnego… Jest dobrze. Jest dobrze. Ja tylko… Ja tylko chciałbym, żeby ktoś mi do cholery wytłumaczył, co się ze mną dzieje - urwał, nabierając drżącego oddechu. - Nie wiem, czy dam - czy dam radę dłużej to wytrzymać.

\- Co.

Stiles wrzasnął, obracając się tak szybko, że zdołał zawadzić stopą o dywan i upaść boleśnie na tyłek, jednocześnie uderzając tyłem głowy o drzwi.

Derek Hale jedynie zeskoczył z gracją z parapetu, zamykając za sobą okno.

Stiles stłumił jęk, masując głowę i przewracając oczami.

\- Faktycznie dbasz o swoją reputację - wymamrotał sarkastycznie. - Dwudziestokilkuletni mężczyzna zakrada się przez okno do sypialni nieletniego chłopca. Gratulacje, Derek, masz coś do powiedzenia na swoją obronę?

Derek zignorował go kompletnie, zamiast tego marszcząc brwi i pochylając się, by podnieść jedną z kartek. Poruszył niesłyszalnie wargami, czytając -- i zanim Stiles zorientował się, co się właściwie dzieje, był przygwożdżony do ściany i Derek potrząsał mu papierem przed twarzą.

\- Co to jest?

\- Uhm… - Stiles przeniósł powoli spojrzenie z Dereka na kartkę i z powrotem, coraz bardziej stając się świadomy wszystkich części ciała Hale'a, które obecnie były do niego przyciśnięte. Przesunął szybko językiem po wargach i oczy Dereka mimowolnie podążyły za ruchem. - Kartka?

\- Jedna z pozostałego tysiąca w twoim pokoju. Zechcesz wyjaśnić?

\- Ostatnio kupiłem sporo zeszytów do szkoły - zripostował płynnie Stiles, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- I z każdego z nich postanowiłeś powyrywać kartki? Rzeczywiście jesteś bardzo oddany nauce - mruknął kpiąco Derek i Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mimo że szkoła walczy z kreatywnością, tak - parsknął z irytacją. - Wiesz, że trzy tygodnie temu siedziałem do cholernego rana, żeby napisać wypracowanie z ekonomii i zgadnij, co? - Derek posłał mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie. - Dostałem jedynkę! - Stiles podjął niezbyt udaną próbę dramatycznego wyrzucenia rąk do góry, ale Derek jedynie przycisnął go mocniej, skutecznie unieruchamiając. - _Tylko_ dlatego, że wybrałem męskie obrzezanie jako temat.

\- Na _ekonomię_?

\- Kreatywność, okay? Oryginalność. Unikatowość! Mówi ci to coś, Lassie?

\- Nie. I wychodzi na to, że twojemu nauczycielowi również - skomentował Hale z ironicznym uśmieszkiem i Stiles zacisnął zęby, momentalnie pragnąc go zetrzeć z absurdalnie przystojnej twarzy tego absurdalnie aroganckiego dupka. Najlepiej językiem.

Woah.

WOAH.

S-skąd w ogóle…?

Przełknął ślinę, przeklinając z pasją każdy pojedynczy hormon w swoim ciele. Zwłaszcza tę grupkę, która przygważdżanie do ściany przez gorące, twarde ciało najwyraźniej uznała za grę wstępną.

Oczy Hale'a raptownie rozszerzyły się, ciemniejąc, i Derek puścił go tak szybko, jakby się czymś oparzył. Stilesa nagle zalała złość, skutecznie niszcząc całe wcześniejsze podniecenie. Okay, więc Hale oficjalnie wylądował na liście osób, które mu się podobały, a które nie chciały mieć z nim nic do czynienia, no i _co z tego?_

Stilinski odsunął się od ściany, ostentacyjnie wygładzając zmiętą koszulkę i uniósł wyzywająco głowę, posyłając Derekowi lodowate spojrzenie.

\- Mogę wiedzieć, _po co_ w ogóle tu przyszedłeś?

\- Krzyczałeś w nocy.

\- Krzyczałem w nocy - powtórzył mechanicznie Stiles, nie rozumiejąc. - Skąd wiesz, że krzyczałem w nocy? Stałeś pod moim oknem? - Zwinął dłonie w pięści, usiłując zachować spokój i nie dać się porwać fali gniewu. - Warowałeś pod nim jak _pies_?

Oczy Dereka przybrały wściekłą, ciemnoczerwoną barwę i to wystarczyło.

Stiles cofnął się gwałtownie, uderzając plecami w ścianę i próbując opanować spanikowany oddech. Alpha znalazł się nagle tuż przed nim, zagradzając mu drogę z gardłowym warkotem i Stiles zacisnął mocno powieki, przygotowując się na… na atak? Ale Derek by go nie zaatakował, przecież nie mógł, chciał go wtedy uratować, nie mógł chcieć teraz tego zaprzepaścić, ale co jeśli Stiles przekroczył jakąś niewidzialną granicę, nienienie, on też miał prawo być wściekły, Derek kazał mu się trzymać z daleka, dlaczego teraz sam przyszedł, dlaczego teraz nagle _dba?!_

\- Nie dbam - powiedział chłodno Derek i Stiles poczuł, że ma ochotę zwymiotować. - Wiem, że krzyczałeś, bo więź, którą stworzył dla nas Deaton, wciąż istnieje. Przyśniłeś mi się dzisiaj, mówiłeś coś o drzwiach. Przyszedłem, bo chciałem dowiedzieć się, co to znaczy. Nawet przez sekundę nie myśl, że zrobiłem to ze względu na _ciebie_. - Parząca obecność zniknęła i Stiles otworzył oczy jedynie po to, by zobaczyć, jak Derek otwiera okno. - Posprzątaj bałagan, którego narobiłeś.

\- Czekaj! - Stiles szarpnął się wbrew sobie do przodu i Derek odwrócił się, wyraźnie zaskoczony. - Nie otwieraj drzwi. Te, o których podobno mówiłem w twoim śnie. Nie otwieraj ich, Derek.

Hale spojrzał na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem oczu i po ciągnącej się w nieskończoność chwili skinął głową.

Stiles odetchnął, gdy opadło z niego napięcie, z którego nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy.

 

*-*

 

Stiles pchnął niepewnie drzwi do kliniki weterynaryjnej, wchodząc do środka. Opustoszałego środka, jeśli już miał być dokładny, ale nie miał, prawda? Jedyne, co w tym momencie się liczyło, to nieobecność Scotta. Scotty-boy był na lekcjach i Stiles mógł bezpiecznie wprowadzić w życie pierwszą część swojego planu.

Przesłuchać Deatona.

Huh. Nie powinien mieć przypadkiem jakiegoś świetnego pseudonimu? Jak Kapitan Stilinski? Albo Batman? Albo…

\- Czemu zawdzięczam twoją wizytę, Stiles? - odezwał się znienacka Deaton, wychodząc z drugiego pomieszczenia i Stiles stłumił okrzyk, gwałtownie się obracając.

\- O… mój Boże. Dlaczego wy wszyscy mi to robicie? - wydusił oskarżycielsko, przykładając dłoń do bijącego szaleńczo serca i Deaton uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem.

\- Wybacz, nigdy nie miałem zamiaru cię przestraszyć. Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

Stiles uniósł brwi, robiąc dwa kroki do tyłu i opadając niezdarnie na krzesło.

\- Serio, od czego by tu zacząć?


	12. Chapter 12

Derek uderzył z rozmachem pięścią w ścianę, krusząc tynk.

Gdy wtedy, w pokoju Stilesa, poczuł nagły zapach jego podniecenia… Zawarczał z frustracją, uderzając ponownie i myśląc, że naprawdę powinien poważnie pomyśleć o zakupie worka treningowego, jeśli miało się to zdarzać częściej.

A z jego szczęściem?

Prawdopodobnie codziennie.

\- Coś, o czym powinniśmy wiedzieć?

Derek obrócił się płynnie, przygotowany do obrony, ale w wejściu stała jedynie Erica z przerzuconą przez ramię torbą, najwyraźniej dopiero wróciwszy ze szkoły. Uniosła znacząco brwi, kiwając głową w stronę pękniętej ściany.

\- Więc? Coś poważnego czy po prostu masz swój dzień w miesiącu? - zakpiła, choć w jej dużych, piwnych oczach było widać cień prawdziwego niepokoju, co wydawało się usprawiedliwione, zważywszy, że wciąż wisiała nad nimi groźba odwetu ze strony Deucaliona. Derek wypuścił ze świstem powietrze z płuc, przecierając dłonią twarz.

\- _Stiles_ \- wypluł to słowo z siebie zupełnie, jakby było synonimem dla wszystkich irytujących nieszczęść tego świata.

Na pełnych ustach Eriki wykwitł drapieżny uśmiech i przeszła przez środek pomieszczenia, stukając głośno szpilkami jedynie po to, by beztrosko rzucić torbę na kanapę i zaraz pójść samej w jej ślady.

\- Kłopoty w raju? - rzuciła domyślnie, kładąc długie nogi na oparciu i Derek spojrzał na nią twardo, zaciskając usta w wąską linię. - Jeśli Stilinski nie jest zadowolony z tego, że go uratowałeś, to jaki jest twój problem? Powinieneś cieszyć się, że nie będziesz musiał znosić jego towarzystwa.

\- _Robiłbym to_ , gdyby chciał się trzymać z daleka - wycedził. - Jednak wymyślił sobie swoją własną małą vendettę i chce dokonać jej razem z nami. Czy on nie rozumie, że jest _tylko_ ludzkim nastolatkiem? Że nie ma najmniejszej szansy obronić się przed atakiem dorosłego, rozwścieczonego wilkołaka? Dzieciak ma cholerne życzenie śmierci - podsumował, prychając i chwytając za przepoconą koszulkę, by ściągnąć ją przez głowę. Erica posłała jego płaskiemu, wyrzeźbionemu brzuchowi długie, aprobujące spojrzenie.

\- Dbasz o niego - stwierdziła, uśmiechając się szeroko, zupełnie jakby rozwiązała właśnie jakąś zagadkę. Derek zamarł w połowie ruchu. - Zależy ci na jego bezpieczeństwie. Czy to nie słodkie?

Hale zacisnął szczękę, rzucając zwiniętą koszulkę w kąt.

\- _Oczywiście_ , że chcę zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo. _Jak nam wszystkim._

\- To znaczy, że Stiles jest w naszym stadzie? Jeśli tak, może powinnam złożyć mu powitalną wizytę - zamruczała, odrzucając włosy do tyłu z niepokojąco podekscytowanym błyskiem w oku.

Wilk Dereka niemal oszalał, rzucając się wściekle na krótkiej smyczy, na jakiej trzymała go ludzka część. _Stiles był jego, nikogo więcej, należydoniegodonasmójmójmój_.

\- _Nie_.

Erica wydęła wargi z udawaną urazą na widok czerwonych tęczówek swojego Alphy.

\- Aw, Derek, nie bądź taki - skarciła go, rozbawiona. - "Nie" na którą opcję?

\- Obie. - Derek skrzyżował ręce na piersi, zaciskając szczękę. - Stiles nie należy do naszej watahy.

\- Dla mnie pachniał jak stado - odezwał się znienacka cichy głos Isaaca, gdy chłopak pojawił się właściwie znikąd w pokoju i Hale spochmurniał jeszcze bardziej. Erica przycisnęła dłoń do ust, zakrywając triumfalny uśmiech. - Potrafił uspokoić mnie w tamtej piwnicy. Zaufał mi, mimo że wcześniej go zaatakowałem i był przerażony. Próbował odciągnąć ode mnie uwagę Alph, kierując ją zamiast tego na siebie. Jeśli tak nie zachowuje się członek watahy, to jak, Derek? - Błękitne oczy Isaaca wpatrywały się prosto w jego i Derek potrząsnął głową, wzruszając ramionami.

\- To nie ma znaczenia.

\- Scott powiedział…

\- _Nie obchodzi mnie_ , co powiedział Scott. - Derek obojętnie uciął wypowiedź Isaaca, odwracając się i idąc w stronę drzwi, chcąc wyjść, zanim straci panowanie nad sobą. - To nie on jest waszym Alphą i nie jego słowo jest ostateczne.

Nacisnął klamkę z odrobinę za dużą siłą, niż była potrzebna i metal zgrzytnął cicho, gdy szarpnął drzwi, otwierając je na oścież.

\- Kali powiedziała, że go oznaczyłeś. Że pachnie jak ty.

Derek aktualnie potknął się w progu.

\- _Co_.

 

*-*

 

Stiles zamrugał, otwierając usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Zamrugał więc jeszcze raz.

\- Więc… Okay, nie. Czekaj, co?

\- Jak już mówiłem, jeśli Derek zostanie ranny w walce, ty również to odczujesz - powtórzył spokojnie Deaton i Stiles poczuł niezwykle silną chęć wstania i potrząśnięcia nim, by w końcu przestał się uśmiechać w taki sposób, jakby wewnętrznie dobrze się tym wszystkim bawił. Co, na miłość boską, było z tym gościem _nie tak?!_

\- Nie fizycznie, oczywiście - dodał uspokajająco po dłuższej chwili, gdy stało się jasne, że Stiles zamierza przetrawiać tę informację w milczeniu prawdopodobnie do końca tego tysiąclecia.

\- Och. Świetnie. Bardzo pocieszające.

Kąciki ust Deatona drgnęły, jakby powstrzymywał śmiech.

\- I więzi nie da się zerwać? - upewnił się Stiles. Nie to, że od razu chciał to zrobić, tak? Jakkolwiek był całkiem pewien, że Derek go skrycie - no dobrze, wcale nie tak skrycie - nienawidził, to jednak podobał mu się trochę pomysł dzielenia czegoś z nim. Mimo że nie znał bardziej działającego na nerwy wilkołaka na świecie. Tak. I nieważne, że Derek - ten sam Derek, który bez wahania zgodził się na wszystko, byle tylko uratować mu życie, co było _miłe i bohaterskie_ , nawet jeśli wynikało jedynie z poczucia winy i obowiązku - zaczynał powoli wspinać się do góry na liście jego zauroczeń, doganiając Lydię.

Cholera.

Stiles miał naprawdę okropny gust.

\- Zależy od rodzaju więzi - wyjaśnił Deaton, tak naprawdę nie wyjaśniając nic i Stiles zgrzytnął zębami, sfrustrowany.

\- A jakiego rodzaju jest _ta?_

\- Musicie sami się przekonać.

Stiles był tu już od czterdziestu minut. Od trzydziestu dziewięciu był bliski walnięcia głową w biurko i wydania gardłowego, zrezygnowanego jęku.

\- Oka _-ay_ \- przeciągnął, odpuszczając. - Jakieś inne magiczne asy w rękawie? Mogę zaoszczędzić na smsach i zamiast tego wysyłać mu telepatyczne wiadomości? Wystarczy jedno spojrzenie i rozumiemy się bez słów?

\- Przykro mi - powiedział Deaton, wcale nie brzmiąc, jakby było mu przykro. Stiles po prostu to _wiedział_. - Jednak będziecie mogli czerpać siły z siebie nawzajem i się uzupełniać. Zastąpiłeś dotychczasową kotwicę Dereka, która utrzymywała go przy człowieczeństwie.

\- To dobrze czy źle? - Stiles momentalnie się wyprostował, zestresowany. - On o tym wie? Będzie chciał mnie zabić? O mój Boże, będzie, prawda? Nie jestem dobry w utrzymywaniu kogoś przy czymś, serio, jeszcze nigdy nawet nie utrzymałem nikogo przy sobie. Na dodatek zapomniałem wziąć rano Adderallu, świetnie - parsknął, pocierając dłonią czoło. - I jaka była dotychczasowa?

\- Gniew.

\- Och, wow. Jak _mogłem_ spodziewać się czegoś innego - zironizował, przewracając oczami i nagle poderwał gwałtownie głowę do góry z ekscytacją, gdy przyszło mu coś na myśl. - A co _ja_ z tego będę miał? Czy to znaczy, że dostanę nieoczekiwanie cały zestaw wilkołaczego hokus-pokus? - Zakrzywił palce na kształt pazurów i zamachał nimi w powietrzu z nadzieją. Jak genialne by to było? Same korzyści i to _bez_ futrzanego problemu w zestawie.

\- Niestety - oznajmił weterynarz, podnosząc się i spoglądając znacząco na drzwi do pokoju zabiegowego i poczekalni. - Stiles, jakkolwiek rozmowa z tobą była przyjemnością, obawiam się, że muszę powrócić do pacjentów.

\- Jeszcze jedna rzecz, _proszę_. - Stiles zawisnął w połowie drogi między krzesłem a Deatonem, wyciągając rękę. Mężczyzna skinął z ciekawością i Stiles przygryzł niepewnie wargę, spuszczając wzrok i szukając słów. - Chodzi o to, że… Wiem, że nie powiesz mi nic o Alphach i nawet nie zamierzam o to pytać, ale… Wiem również, że nie jesteś zwykłym weterynarzem, który zszywa wilkołaki na boku i… uch… _mamostatnioproblemyzodróżnieniemrzeczywistościodhalucynacji._

Deaton oparł się plecami o biurko, dając znać, że słucha. Stiles przeniósł ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę, nagle czując się niekomfortowo. Nawet nie wiedział, czy mógł mu ufać.

Ale to nie tak, że miał jakieś inne wyjście.

\- Mam… mam koszmary na jawie - zaczął nerwowo. - Z których nie potrafię się obudzić. O uchylonych drzwiach, za którymi kryje się coś złego. Tak sądzę. Ciemność. Mówię i piszę rzeczy, których nie kontroluję, zupełnie jakbym lunatykował. I… i, uch, czasami są też ludzie. Wyciągający do mnie ręce. Wyciągający _po mnie_ ręce, próbując się przedostać przez rodzaj jakiejś zasłony. Czasem też mówią. Nazywają mnie Iskrą? - Deaton nabrał niespodziewanie powietrza i Stiles zerknął na niego szybko. - To coś oznacza? To coś oznacza, prawda?

\- Kilka rzeczy - stwierdził Deaton, patrząc na Stilesa tak, jakby raptem stał się kimś interesującym i to spojrzenie Stilesowi się zdecydowanie nie podobało. - Jedną z nich jest to, że twoja więź z Derekiem zostanie zerwana dopiero wówczas, gdy któreś z was zginie, albo też pan Hale straci status Alphy.

\- A drugą?

\- Że powinieneś spróbować otworzyć te drzwi, panie Stilinski.

 

*-*

 

Stiles wyszedł z kliniki, wpatrując się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami w buteleczkę ciemnego proszku, jaką dał mu Deaton w ramach prezentu pożegnalnego. Podobno miała pomóc mu w ochronie przed Alphami, gdyby pojawił się Deucalion, ale, _oczywiście_ , nie to, by przyszła z instrukcją użytkowania. Deaton powiedział tylko, że ma zrobić krąg wokół siebie i _uwierzyć_ , że zadziała. Co aktualnie brzmiało dla Stilesa jak _obsyp się proszkiem i módl się, żeby to coś dało._

\- Zakład, że nie przyjmujecie zwrotów na gwarancję, huh? - wymamrotał z ciężkim westchnięciem, potrząsając głową nad fiolką. Mimo wszystko dobrze, że poszedł do Deatona, chociaż ta ostatnia rada…

_Powinieneś otworzyć te drzwi._

Zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach, zupełnie jakby temperatura na dworze nagle opadła o kilkanaście stopni.

\- Stiles! Co tu robisz? I dlaczego nie było cię w szkole?

\- Waah! - Stiles odskoczył gwałtownie, zataczając się do tyłu z dłonią kurczowo przyciśniętą do piersi i cudem posyłając w ostatniej chwili Scottowi oskarżycielskie spojrzenie. - Przegapiłem dzisiaj coś w kalendarzu? Narodowy Dzień Przyprawiania Stilesa o Zawał Serca?!

\- Yup, ja zaznaczyłem go na czerwono. - W ciemnobrązowych oczach Scotta zamigotały szatańskie ogniki i Stiles parsknął, uderzając go w ramię. - Czemu przyszedłeś do kliniki, skoro musiałeś wiedzieć, że mnie nie będzie?

Stiles nabrał powietrza i wstrzymał je na chwilę, przebierając i odrzucając w myślach jedną wymówkę po drugiej. Chory kot? Nie miał kota, na miłość boską!

\- Uch… Być może nie mam na to dobrej odpowiedzi? - zaryzykował niepewnie, zerkając na zaniepokojonego Scotta spod rzęs. - Po prostu poszedłem dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tej całej więzi, którą tak wygodnie połączyliście mnie z Derekiem. - Zobaczył, jak Scott otwiera usta i momentalnie wpadł mu w słowo, podnosząc nienaturalnie głos i klepiąc go beztrosko w pierś. - A skoro już mowa o twoim jakże wszechmogącym i groźnym Alphie, to jak ci się układa to całe wilcze życie? Wyłeś już do księżyca? Och, musiałeś wyć, pewnie to główny punkt w _Jak być wilkołakiem 101_ \- rzucił, poruszając zabawnie brwiami i czekając na wybuch śmiechu.

Oczy Scotta straciły cały ciepły wyraz, twardniejąc.

\- Hej, co się…

\- Nie było cię przy mnie, kiedy tego najbardziej potrzebowałem - odezwał się zimno jego przyjaciel, robiąc krok do przodu i Stiles instynktownie się cofnął, zwiększając przestrzeń między nimi.

Ale… czy Scott naprawdę myślał, że Stiles nie nienawidził się za to w każdej sekundzie? Albo dlatego, że na pierwszym miejscu to przez niego Scott został w ogóle ugryziony?

\- Wiem, nawaliłem - powiedział cicho, próbując położyć mu dłoń na ramieniu, ale Scott zrobił zwinny unik, który pozostawił Stilesa ze ściśniętym gorzko żołądkiem. - Ale musisz zrozumieć, że nie byłem do końca w stanie… że nie mogłem… Najpierw Derek wywlókł mnie z waszej kryjówki, a potem zostałem porwany, nie miałem _jak_ … Scott, _proszę_. Nie możesz mnie o to obwiniać.

\- Tak samo, jak cała moja przemiana jest _twoją winą_ , Stiles - wycedził Scott tym dziwnym, pozbawionym emocji głosem, kontynuując zupełnie, jakby go w ogóle nie słyszał. - Bo uznałeś, że pójście do lasu podczas pełni będzie tak _świetnym_ pomysłem, prawda? Mimo że _wiedziałeś_ o niebezpieczeństwie.

Stiles odwrócił wzrok, zaciskając pięści. Scott miał całkowitą rację. Całkowitą. Wciągnął go w to, nie myśląc o zagrożeniu, biorąc wszystko za niewinną zabawę.

Zasługiwał na te słowa. Nawet jeśli każde z nich sprawiało, że podchodziła mu żółć do gardła.

\- Nie jesteś warty mojej przyjaźni - splunął Scott. - Niczyjej przyjaźni. Jedyne, w czym jesteś naprawdę dobry, to w niszczeniu ludziom życia. Mnie. Swojemu ojcu. Cholera, Stiles, zabiłeś własną matkę!

Stiles drgnął, jakby został uderzony w twarz.

\- Nie waż się tak mówić - wysyczał, mimo że załamał mu się głos na ostatnich słowach. - Nie waż się, Scott. _Nie ty._

\- Co, mam nie mówić prawdy? - Scott wykrzywił usta w zdegustowanym grymasie i błyskawicznie złapał Stilesa za tył koszuli, posyłając jednym ruchem na ziemię. Upadł, zdzierając sobie skórę z rąk i potoczył nerwowo wzrokiem po parkingu, błagając, by ktoś tam był _i mu pomógł_ , ale byli sami. Zacisnął dłoń na parzącej go buteleczce popiołu górskiego. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to działa. Gdyby to skrzywdziło w jakiś sposób Scotta… Nie mógł ryzykować. - Może wreszcie ktoś powinien powiedzieć ci ją prosto w twarz, nie uważasz?

Scott ruszył do przodu w tym samym czasie, w którym Stiles zaczął się niezdarnie odczołgiwać.

To nie był jego przyjaciel. _To nie mógł być jego najlepszy przyjaciel_. Scott nigdy, nigdy nie zachowałby się w ten sposób, nawet mając wszelkie prawo do tego, by chcieć się na nim zemścić.

\- To nie jest prawdziwe. T-to nie jest prawdziwe - wymamrotał Stiles, otwierając szerzej oczy na widok powoli wysuwających się pazurów wilkołaka. - To tylko sen, halucynacja, obudź się, obudź się, to nie jest prawdziwe!

Scott zawarczał, biorąc zamach i Stiles w ostatniej chwili zasłonił się ramieniem, próbując ochronić chociaż twarz.

\- Stiles?

\- _…obudźsięobudźsięobudźsię!_

Cios nigdy nie spadł.

\- Stiles?! Co się dzieje?! Cokolwiek widzisz, to nie jest realne! Stiles!

Stiles opuścił wolno rękę, mimo że serce wciąż usiłowało wyrwać mu się z piersi, i nagle wystraszona, zestresowana twarz Scotta wypełniła mu całe pole widzenia.

\- H-hej… - Zakaszlał, czując chropawą suchość w gardle. Musiał je sobie zedrzeć.

\- Stiles… - Scott usiadł przy nim na betonie, oddychając z ulgą, ale zaraz z powrotem ściągając z niepokojem brwi. - Co to było, u diabła?

Wzruszył jedynie ramionami, potrząsając głową i uśmiechając się z przymusem.

\- Znowu nie mam dobrej odpowiedzi?

Scott poczerwieniał, wybuchając, ale Stiles nie słuchał go już, patrząc na coś daleko za jego plecami, na samym krańcu parkingu.

Derek Hale ich obserwował.


	13. Chapter 13

\- D-Derek, nie, przestań, n-nie…

Plecy Stilesa uderzyły o drzewo i, tak po prostu, nie miał już gdzie uciec. Wszystko przed jego oczami drgało, rozmazując się - oprócz jednej, jedynej postaci. Dereka, połowicznie przemienionego, z twarzą wykrzywioną w dziwnym żalu, skradającego się ku niemu niczym drapieżnik ku swojej ofierze.

Jak weterynarz do zwierzęcia, które musi uśpić.

\- Nie chcę tego robić, Stiles, _wiesz o tym_.

\- Och, d-dobrze, co za ulga - Osunął się po pniu na ziemię, przyciskając do chropowatej kory tak mocno, jakby chciał stopić się z nią w jedno. Serce zaczęło mu bić mu jak szalone w gardle, gdy wilkołak zatrzymał się tuż przed nim, obnażając kły w cichym warkocie. - Problem rozwiązany, ta-tak? Nikt nikogo nie… nie zabija, nie-- Derek, nie… - ucichł, gdy po raz pierwszy _naprawdę_ potoczył wokół wzrokiem.

Ciała.

Wszędzie leżały ciała.

Scott był najbliżej, z martwymi, zasnutymi bielmem oczami wpatrującymi się w ciemne niebo. Gdyby nie krew na ustach, wyglądałby, jakby jedynie spał, z potarganymi włosami i rozrzuconymi bezwładnie ramionami.

Zaraz za nim leżała Allison, a obok niej, tuż obok palców jej prawej dłoni… Stiles zadławił się podchodzącą mu do gardła żółcią. Och, cholera. Czy to - czy to było ser-- Nie. Nie _nienienienie._

Lydia z podciętym czysto gardłem i wyrazem zaskoczenia w pustych oczach.

Isaac. Erica. Boyd. Danny. Jackson.

Oddech Stilesa przyśpieszył, gdy łzy zamazały mu obraz. Podźwignął się na kolana, zwijając dłonie w pięści w bezsilnym gniewie.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś… - Uniósł głowę, patrząc teraz potworowi prosto w oczy. - DLACZEGO TO ZROBIŁEŚ, DEREK?!

Derek odpowiedział spojrzeniem pełnym współczucia, przechylając głowę na bok.

\- _Stiles_ … Przykro mi.

I wtedy Stiles to zobaczył. Kilka metrów za Derekiem, na wygniecionej trawie, w plamie nienaturalnie czerwonej krwi. Jego tata. Jego _tata_.

\- Nie, o Boże, nie… - Stiles nie był nawet świadomy tego, co robi, że zaczął się czołgać do ciała ojca, że Derek zszedł mu z drogi, że przesuwał rozdygotanymi rękami po podziurawionej kulami służbowej kurtce - _od kiedy wilkołaki używały broni palnej?_ \- po zamkniętych powiekach i chłodnych policzkach i… - Nie, nienienienienie, tato, hej, tato, nie żartuj, to nie jest śmieszne, proszę, obudź się… N-nie rób mi tego, _tato, proszę,_ nie mogę stracić i ciebie, nie mogę być sam…

Czyjeś ramiona objęły go delikatnie, unosząc.

\- ZOSTAW MNIE! - wrzasnął z furią, szamocząc się w uścisku Dereka, próbując się wykręcić, by wydrapać mu oczy, ale Derek trzymał mocno, nie puszczając, znosząc cierpliwie każdy kopniak i cios łokciem. - Ty pieprzony kundlu, zabiłeś ich wszystkich, ZABIŁEŚ ICH WSZYSTKICH!

\- Stiles, to nie byłem ja.

Ale to nie mogła być prawda.

To musiał być Derek. _To musiał być Derek_.

\- Spójrz na swoje ręce.

Wolno, wolno podniósł je do oczu i nagle wszystko znieruchomiało, gdy jego serce przestało bić.  
We krwi. Jego dłonie były całe pokryte zaschniętą krwią.

\- Rozumiesz teraz, dlaczego muszę cię zabić? Dlaczego muszę cię powstrzymać, Stiles?

 _Och_.

Kawałki układanki wpadły na swoje miejsce.

~~~

 

Stiles stał przed lustrem w łazience, wpatrując się w ciemne cienie pod swoimi oczami. Ostatniej nocy spał zaledwie dwie godziny, zanim nie przebudził się z krzykiem i mokrymi od płaczu policzkami, cały zaplątany w skopaną pościel. I ten sen… _Jezu_. Zaczerpnął ostro powietrza, postanawiając o tym nie myśleć i odkręcił kran, ochlapując wodą twarz, a następnie sięgnął na półkę po pomarańczową fiolkę, wysypując na dłoń dwie tabletki Adderallu.

Może będzie mógł się wreszcie dzięki temu skupić i nie wracać ciągle do… do…

\- Cholera - zaklął, gdy lek wpadł do umywalki. Wydostał go i przechylił głowę do tyłu, przełykając z trudem proszki.

Ktoś zapukał i Stiles drgnął nerwowo, zaciskając dłonie na krawędzi umywalki.

\- Stiles? - odezwał się przez zamknięte drzwi szeryf. - Zamierzasz wyjść z tej łazienki w jakiejś najbliższej przyszłości, synu?

\- Zależy, co definiujesz przez "najbliższą przyszłość"! - odkrzyknął lekko, wymuszając beztroski ton głosu. Posłał swojemu odbiciu szeroki uśmiech na próbę.

\- Czas, w którym dam radę z niej skorzystać i jednocześnie zdążyć do pracy.

Odbicie nie zechciało współpracować, więc Stiles pokazał mu język.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to absolutnie poprawna definicja?

\- Tak - westchnął głęboko jego tata i tym razem kąciki ust Stilesa uniosły się szczerze ku górze. - Więc co będzie z tym wyjściem? I co zajmuje ci aż tyle czasu?

Nie miał pojęcia. Nawet nie wiedział, jak długo stał przed lustrem.

_obudźsięobudźsięobudźsię_

\- Zapytałeś na własne ryzyko! - uprzedził entuzjastycznie tatę. - Dziesięć Minut Tylko Dla Stilesa wciąż trwa!

\- O Boże… - Dobiegło go z drugiej strony drzwi. - Żałuję, że pytałem. Skorzystam po prostu z łazienki na komisariacie.

\- Wiesz, że to jest całkowicie normalne dla chłopców w moim wieku, prawda? I zdrowe! - Stiles zmarszczył nagle brwi, zastanawiając się nad czymś. - Chociaż… O mój Boże, mogłem spuścić w toalecie naszego przyszłego prezydenta! Albo laureata nagrody Nobla! Albo…

\- Skoro miałby geny po tobie, to zapewniam cię, że tego nie zrobiłeś - zażartował szeryf i Stiles otworzył usta w niemym szoku, dogłębnie urażony. - Idę. Baw się dziś dobrze, synu.

Usta Stilesa powoli rozciągnęły się w drapieżnym uśmiechu.

\- Nie, Stiles, nie miałem _tego_ na my--

\- Już zacząłem, tato, już zacząłem.

\- O Boże.

 

*-* 

 

Derek przeszedł bezszelestnie po dachu, ostrożnie zaglądając przez okno do pokoju Stilesa i przykładając jednocześnie uwagę do tego, by samemu nie być widzianym.

I mimo woli poczuł, jak drgają mu usta, chcąc wygiąć się w uśmiechu. Oczywiście, od razu położył temu kres, zamiast tego je zaciskając i marszcząc brwi, podczas gdy Stiles wepchnął do buzi kolejną garść frytek, kompletnie nie zważając na to, że już mu się w niej nie mieściły, i potknął się, dopadając do szafy, by wyciągnąć z środka przypadkowy T-shirt, jeansy i rozpinaną koszulę w kratkę.

 _Naprawdę_. Naprawdę jego wilk oznaczył kogoś _takiego_ \- ze wszystkich normalnych ludzi na całym świecie - jako _jego potencjalnego partnera?_

Stiles wybrał właśnie ten moment, by zaplątać się w spuszczone do kostek spodnie.

Derek jęknął gardłowo, zamykając oczy i potrząsając głową.

A potem o mało nie stracił równowagi, gdy okiennica z trzaskiem powędrowała do góry i raptownie stanął twarzą w twarz z piorunującym go wzrokiem, zirytowanym nastolatkiem w samych bokserkach.

Z Batmanem.

Derek przełknął ślinę.

\- _Serio_ \- powiedział Stiles, unosząc jedną brew i krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Myślałeś, że nie usłyszę, jak wchodzisz na każdą pojedynczą skrzypiącą dachówkę? Albo nie zauważę, że jesteś _przyklejony do mojej szyby_ niczym naprawdę upiorny pedofil? Albo, gorzej, Edward Cullen?

Derek zdecydował się zignorować wszystko, co właśnie wydobyło się z ust Stilesa, dla dobra własnej godności. Zamiast tego przesunął powoli i wyraźnie wzrokiem po ciele nastolatka, upewniając się, by poświęcić specjalny czas na docenienie długich, szczupłych nóg oraz umięśnionych ud, częściowo zakrytych przez czarno-żółtą bieliznę.

Gdy wreszcie dotarł do twarzy Stilesa, uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją na widok jego zaczerwienionych policzków i rozchylonych warg.

\- Musimy porozmawiać - oznajmił kompletnie nieporuszonym tonem, nachylając się, by wejść do pokoju.

Jedynie po to, by gwałtownie szarpnąć się do tyłu, w ostatniej chwili unikając zderzenia z szybą.

Stiles przekręcił zamek na okiennicy, teatralnie otrzepując ręce i posyłając mu fałszywie skruszone spojrzenie.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy dostałeś wiadomość razem z moim wczorajszym strategicznym odwrotem z parkingu do Jeepa, więc powtórzę ją jeszcze raz. Nie, nie musimy. - Cofnął się o krok z uniesionymi brwiami, wyraźnie czekając, aż Derek sobie pójdzie. Gdy Alpha nie ruszył się nawet o centymetr, Stiles westchnął ciężko, zniecierpliwiony. - Mam to powiedzieć po hiszpańsku? Bo mogę! NO. Non. Ne. Nuk. Niet. Nein!

Derek nawet nie drgnął.

\- Okay! - Stiles wyrzucił z rezygnacją ręce do góry. - Siedź sobie za tą szybą cały dzień, nie zależy mi. I nie myśl, że przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia. - Obrócił się, patrząc podejrzliwie na przyszykowane ubrania, z powrotem na marszczącego brwi wilkołaka i na samym końcu na siebie, przygryzając wargę w zamyśleniu.

Sekundę później jednocześnie rozległ się szczęk spuszczanych rolet i szatański wybuch śmiechu Stilesa.

Derek przewrócił oczami.

Panie i panowie, przedstawiamy wam idealny materiał na partnera Alphy! - _…nie_.

Może gdyby skupił się na tym, nie wracałby myślami do faktu, że gdyby nie on - nie jego wilk - Stiles nigdy nie zostałby porwany i torturowany. Prawie zabity. I nawet jeśli to nie była jego świadoma decyzja, jedynie czysty instynkt, to i tak ponosił za to winę.

Hale zeskoczył cicho na trawę, ruszając w kierunku zaparkowanego dwa bloki dalej Camaro. Najwyraźniej czekała go przejażdżka do szkoły.

 

*-*

 

Stiles pchnął drzwi wejściowe, zdyszany, wpadając z poślizgiem do środka i wydając z siebie zrozpaczony jęk na widok opustoszałego korytarza. Świetnie, po prostu świetnie, _dzięki, Derek._

I na dodatek pierwsza - była - _chemia_.

…mógł wrócić do domu. Mógł wrócić do domu i przyjść na lekcje jutro, prawda? Albo pojutrze. Albo w przyszłym tygodniu. Wiedział, że tata nie naciskałby go na powrót do zwyczajnych zajęć, póki nie byłby na to gotowy. Stiles ruszył z ociąganiem w stronę klasy, prostując się. Może i _nie był_ gotowy, ale to nie tak, że ludzie - poza uroczym, kochanym Scottem - zwracali na niego uwagę. Prawdopodobnie nikt nawet nie zauważył jego zniknięcia, ani nie słyszał o akcji poszukiwawczej, ani…

\- Patrzcie, kto zdecydował się do nas wrócić!

Stiles zesztywniał, zaciskając dłonie na szelkach plecaka, gdy tuż za nim rozległ się kpiący głos Jacksona. Cudownie. Co on w ogóle robił poza klasą? Razem z losem brał udział w czynieniu jego życia szczęśliwszym?

\- Nie wiedziałem, że tęskniłeś, Jackson - zdziwił się, przykładając z udawanym wzruszeniem rękę do piersi i odkręcając w stronę uśmiechniętego drwiąco Whittemore'a, niedbale podrzucającego w powietrzu kredę. Przynajmniej wyjaśniło się, dlaczego był po dzwonku na korytarzu z misją uradowania Stilesa swoim widokiem. - Nie mogę jednak powiedzieć, żeby sentyment był odwzajemniony.

Jackson jedynie uśmiechnął się szerzej, podchodząc bliżej i tym samym spychając Stilesa na szafki. Nachylił się, od niechcenia kładąc ręce po obu stronach jego głowy i uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę. Stiles przełknął ślinę.

\- Podobno ktoś wreszcie pokazał ci, gdzie twoje miejsce, Stilinski. - W tonie głosu Whittemore'a było coś nieprzyjemnego i Stiles zwęził oczy z ledwo hamowanym gniewem.

\- Tak, tuż ponad twoim, palancie - zripostował z szerokim, słodkim uśmiechem, wzruszając ramionami.

Jak się okazało, to nie była najmądrzejsza odpowiedź, gdy Stiles stracił oddech po ciosie w żołądek.

\- Tylko na tyle cię stać? - wydusił sarkastycznie, przytrzymując się szafki za plecami, by nie upaść.

Kolejne uderzenie nie nadeszło.

Zamiast tego na korytarzu rozległ się wściekły ryk i nagle Jackson wrzasnął, gdy ktoś złapał go za uniesiony nadgarstek i boleśnie wykręcił do tyłu rękę.

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz go dotkniesz… - zaczął niskim, prawie konwersacyjnym tonem Derek, całkowicie ignorując skowyty chłopaka i zamiast tego nachylając mu się do ucha. - …a ja się o tym dowiem, wyrwę ci kręgosłup i cię nim nakarmię, zrozumiałeś?

Stiles zamrugał.

Powinien zacząć przyznawać punkty za oryginalność gróźb.

Jackson nie odpowiedział i Derek potrząsnął nim, zwiększając nacisk na ramię.

\- Zadałem ci pytanie.

\- Tak! Tak, zrozumiałem - wycedził wściekle przez zęby Jackson i Hale puścił go, patrząc spokojnie, jak się zatacza, przyciskając do piersi obolałą rękę. Whittemore posłał mu pełne przemieszanej ze strachem furii spojrzenie i odwrócił się gwałtownie, odchodząc.

Derek obrócił głowę do Stilesa, unosząc brew.

\- Musimy porozmawiać.

Stiles jęknął głośno, odpychając się od szafki i ruszając w kierunku łazienki z policzkami czerwonymi od upokorzenia. Nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, co Hale o nim myślał po tym, czego zdążył być do tej pory świadkiem.

\- Nu-uh, sir, sądzę, że wyraziłem się dostatecznie jasno ostatnim razem.

\- Stiles - powiedział cicho Derek i w tym samym momencie Stiles poczuł, że coś jest nie tak, zupełnie jakby ktoś przesunął mu kostkami lodu po ciele. Podniósł wzrok znad podłogi i stężał.

Na samym końcu korytarza, kilka metrów przed nimi stały dwa identyczne, czerwonookie wilkołaki.

 

*-*

 

\- Jakim cholernym cudem _on żyje?!_

Stiles poczuł, jak cała krew odpływa mu z twarzy. Powinien uciekać. Powinni obaj uciekać. Pamiętał bliźniaków z jego… z _sesji_ z Deucalionem - ten z lewej, Ethan, jedynie się przyglądał, ale Aiden… Przełknął ślinę, nieświadomie cofając się, gdy wilkołaki zrobiły krok do przodu z szerokimi, zimnymi uśmiechami - _za dużo zębów, za dużo kłów, ostrych, wyrywających mięso, łamiących kości, nienie…_ \- płynnie się przemieniając i wysuwając pazury, biorąc rozbieg, gotowych dokończyć to, co zaczęli z nim wcześniej…

\- Uciekaj! - Derek błyskawicznie obrócił się, odpychając z całej siły Stilesa do tyłu i zasłaniając go własnym ciałem w momencie, gdy Aiden rzucił się do ataku, mijając nastolatka zaledwie o centymetry. Stiles przywarł plecami do ściany, otwierając szeroko oczy na widok zwartych w uścisku Alph, przetaczających się po podłodze. 

Derek chyba zwariował, jeśli naprawdę myślał, że Stiles zamierzał zostawić go tu samego. 

Okay, okay, wciąż miał w plecaku fiolkę z popiołem górskim, tak? W mgnieniu oka zrzucił go na ziemię, przetrząsając gorączkowo zawartość. Gdzie to włożył, do cholery, gdzie to włożył?!

\- Wcale nie jesteś taki silny, jak na Alphę, prawda? - odezwał się znienacka czyjś rozbawiony głos i Stiles poderwał gwałtownie głowę do góry - w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując zdławiony dźwięk, jaki chciał wyrwać mu się z gardła.

Cholera, _choleracholeracholera!_

Ethan przytrzymywał szarpiącego się Dereka, zasłaniając mu usta, by nie krzyczał. Stiles momentalnie przeniósł wzrok na drugiego, roześmianego bliźniaka i zamarł na ułamek sekundy przed tym, jak Aiden z całej siły wbił Hale'owi dłoń w brzuch.

Derek wyprężył się w bolesny łuk w tym samym momencie, w którym Stiles osunął na podłogę ze skowytem, przyciskając kurczowo rękę do klatki piersiowej. Zza zaciśniętych palców Ethana wypłynęła krew.

_Derek!_

Kątem oka Stiles zauważył buteleczkę, leżącą koło podręcznika biologii, dosłownie kilka centymetrów na prawo od przewróconego plecaka, i przesunął się niepostrzeżenie, sięgając po nią ze wściekłym uśmiechem.

A następnie znieruchomiał. Nie miał pieprzonego pojęcia, co z tym zrobić. Nie mógł usypać przecież koła koło jego Alphy, nie zamykając razem z nim w środku dwóch pozostałych. Jedyny możliwy okrąg był wokół niego samego, a to nie wchodziło w ogóle w grę. _Szlag!_

Napięty z bólu warkot Dereka nasilił się i Stiles poczuł, jak obca, parząca dłoń przesuwa mu się po żebrach, szukając serca. Chyba sobie _żartuje---_

\- ZOSTAW GO!!

Wszystkie żarówki na korytarzu pękły jednocześnie, obsypując ich szkłem i iskrami - i nagle Aiden upadł w konwulsjach na ziemię, wysuwając rękę z piersi Dereka, który tylko na to czekał, obracając się z rykiem w stronę pobladłego Ethana i jednym ciosem pozbawiając go przytomności.

Jego brat dogorywał na boku, z czarną mazią pokrywającą posiniałe wargi, wstrząsany od czasu do czasu pojedynczymi drgawkami. 

Derek odsunął się od niego powoli, odwracając ze zmarszczonymi brwiami do Stilesa.

\- Co mu zrobiłeś?

Stiles przysiadł chwiejnie na stopach, wzruszając ramionami i wyglądając na zdezorientowanego, ale i dumnego z siebie. Na jego poszarzałej twarzy zaczęły zbierać się kropelki potu i wilk Dereka poruszył się, niespokojny. Nie tak powinno wyglądać dziecko, które trzymało się z daleka od całej walki.

_To samo dziecko nie powinno być również zdolne do zakończenia jej._

\- Nie jestem, uch, pewny… - wymamrotał, błądząc błyszczącymi niezdrowo oczami po korytarzu. - Chyba… - urwał, przyglądając się trzymanej w dłoni pustej buteleczce z dziwną ciekawością, zupełnie jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu. - Huh - mruknął, zaskoczony, ale jednocześnie z nienaturalną obojętnością w głosie. - Chyba w jakiś sposób udało mi się przenieść popiół górski prosto do jego żył.

\- _Co._ \- Derek stężał. Nigdy nie słyszał o czymś podobnym i już samo to było niepokojące. - _Co zrobiłeś._

\- My nadal przy tej lekcji? - westchnął Stiles, przykładając dłoń do czoła z grymasem i Derek ostrożnie podszedł bliżej. Chłopiec nie wyglądał dobrze. - Pytania. Znaki zapytania. Jedno na końcu drugiego, okay? Jak w przykładzie obok.

\- _Stiles!_ Nie mamy teraz na to czasu, zaraz…

Stiles zwymiotował krwią na buty Dereka.

\- Co ci jest? - Hale chwycił go za podbródek, zaglądając w mętne, bursztynowe oczy. Stiles nie wydawał się już w ogóle świadomy, wydając jedynie miękki, złamany dźwięk w odpowiedzi.

Wilkołak zacisnął szczękę, tocząc wokoło wzrokiem. Wszędzie leżało potłuczone szkło. Ethan zniknął, zostawiając za sobą martwe ciało bliźniaka i Derek nie mógł się zmusić, by zacząć go ścigać, mając u stóp półprzytomnego nastolatka, który ocalił mu cholerne życie.

Musiał pozbyć się trupa.

Musiał zabrać Stilesa w bezpieczne miejsce, by doszedł tam do siebie. Ich więź powinna wciąż go uleczać, więc nie istniało bezpośrednie zagroże--

Coś uderzyło w szybę.

I jeszcze raz.

Derek zrobił dwa kroki w kierunku okna - i stanął.

Na parapecie trzepotał się czarny kruk, nieprzerwanie próbując dostać do środka. Kruk z przegniłym skrzydłem, z którego odpadała płatami martwa tkanka. Kruk z matowymi, ubrudzonymi ziemią piórami. Kruk, w którego pustych oczodołach wiły się białe larwy.

Derek instynktownie się cofnął, stając między nim a mamroczącym coś niewyraźnym, pospiesznym szeptem Stilesem. I wtedy to usłyszał.

_Bulgoczący, nieprzyjemny warkot._

Alpha, który powinien nie żyć - który _nie żył_ , do cholery! - podźwignął się na przedramionach, zaczynając powoli czołgać w ich stronę.

\- Stiles, przestań - powiedział cicho Derek, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu i potrząsając lekko. - Cokolwiek robisz, _przestań_.

Stiles zamrugał, usiłując wrócić do rzeczywistości. Krew ściekała mu już jedynie cienką strużką z kącika ust. Gdy wreszcie wyprostował się odrobinę, rozglądając, cały kolor odpłynął mu z twarzy.

\- Obudź się… - wyszeptał z desperackim naciskiem. - Obudź się, _obudź się!_

\- Tym razem to ci nic nie da - przerwał mu twardo Derek i w tym samym momencie kolejny ptak uderzył w okno. Stiles rozszerzył oczy, próbując zapanować nad drżeniem rąk. - Po prostu. _Przestań_. Ty ich przyciągasz, Stiles. _Zapanuj_ nad _tym_.

\- Jakim cudem nigdy nie przyciągnąłem nikogo z, uch, nie wiem, _bijącym sercem_ , a teraz stałem się wabikiem na zombie pierwszej klasy?! - syknął Stiles, wbijając w skanującego niespokojnie wzrokiem pomieszczenie Dereka oskarżające spojrzenie, prawie jakby to miała być _jego wina_. - Jak mam nad nimi zapanować, co? Reagują na komendy głosowe?! - Stiles odwrócił się histerycznie do Aidena, wytrwale zmniejszającego dystans mechanicznymi ruchami, i strzelił palcami. - _Buda!_

Wilkołak pokonał kolejne parę centymetrów, nie spuszczając z nastolatka martwych, zasnutych bielmem oczu.

Stiles przełknął ślinę, odsuwając się odrobinę.

\- Za niecałe dziesięć minut zadzwoni dzwonek, Derek - odezwał się spiętym głosem. - _Derek_. Pojawią się tu _dzieciaki_.

\- Wiem.

\- Nie, nie wiesz! - wybuchnął wściekle Stiles i uderzenia o szybę stały się niemal nieprzerwanym bębnieniem. - _Ja_ nie wiem, co mam robić, jak przestać, czy to w ogóle _ja_ coś _robię!_ Przeze mnie komuś coś się stanie, Scottowi, Allison albo Isaakowi, bo nie umiem zapanować nad własnym cholernym mózgiem, bo… - urwał raptownie, gdy czyjeś ręce zagarnęły mu twarz i usta Dereka nagle zmiażdżyły jego własne.

Stiles kompletnie znieruchomiał, zaskoczony i dopiero szarpnięcie za włosy sprawiło, że jęknął bezgłośnie, pozwalając Derekowi na wtargnięcie językiem do środka, a następnie samemu pogłębiając pocałunek, gryząc przelotnie jego dolną wargę i praktycznie wchodząc mu na kolana, całkowicie zapominając o reszcie świata, gdy zacisnął dłonie na szarym Henley'u.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo to trwało, minuty czy sekundy, gdy Derek wycofał się w ostatniej pieszczocie, odsuwając i rozglądając wokół z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. Stiles usiadł z powrotem na zimnej podłodze, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- To. Było. Niesamowite! - stwierdził radośnie, rozkładając zamaszyście ręce. - 10/10 pocałowałoby ponownie. I, uch, szczerze mówiąc… - zawiesił na chwilę głos, wahając się, i kończąc już ciszej, czerwieniejąc lekko: - …wow, osoba, która mi się podoba, aktualnie to _odwzajemnia_. Jesteśmy - jesteśmy teraz razem? Co się w ogóle robi z chłopakiem, huh? Bierze do łóżka, a potem odstawia do kąta? - Uśmiech Stilesa zawisł pomiędzy byciem drapieżnym a rozbawionym. - Jak wiele razy na dzień potrzebujesz dostawać jeść? Okay, _wiem_. - Sam przewrócił na siebie oczami. - Ale musisz zrozumieć, to był mój pierwszy…

\- Podziałało - powiedział raptem Derek w zdumionym podziwie, nadal nie patrząc na Stilesa, tak jakby nie słyszał ani słowa z tego, co mu przed chwilą przerwał.

Stiles poczuł, jak coś ciężkiego i lodowatego osiada mu na żołądku, kradnąc cały oddech i pozostawiając go z płonącym upokorzeniem.

\- Po-podziałało? - powtórzył automatycznie.

\- Tak. Próba odwrócenia twojej uwagi. Powiodła się.

Aiden leżał teraz nieruchomo niedaleko nich. Ptaki nie uderzały w okno.

Och. _Och. Jasne._

Stiles miał ochotę zwymiotować. Znowu. Tym razem na całe ubranie tego pieprzonego dupka.

\- Świetny… uch, świetny plan. Naprawdę. Chociaż następnym razem wolałbym dostać wcześniej uprzedzenie, by móc odmówić, wiesz. - Stiles uklęknął, zgarniając pospiesznie rozrzucone podręczniki z powrotem do plecaka i szarpiąc suwak. Derek odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, marszcząc brwi w niezrozumieniu. Stiles pachniał… pachniał odrzuceniem i rozczarowaniem, dlaczego? - Dasz tu sobie sam radę z obowiązkami grabarza, Cujo? W pięć minut?

Hale skinął głową, nadal mając ściągnięte brwi. Stiles posłał mu przesadnie szeroki uśmiech, unosząc oba kciuki do góry, i wypadł ze szkoły.

Derek pochylił się z zaciśniętą boleśnie szczęką, przerzucając zwłoki przez ramię i ignorując przeciągłe wycie swojego wilka.

_Tak było lepiej dla nich wszystkich._


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles leżał zesztywniały na łóżku w ciemnościach, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, wpatrując się w stojącą w uchylonych drzwiach pokoju postać. Padające z okna światło księżyca pozwalało dostrzec długi, tekturowy dziób i kaptur, zupełnie jakby miała nałożoną na twarz wykrzywioną karykaturalnie ptasią maskę z zamalowanymi oczami.

Przez dwie godziny żadne z nich się nie poruszyło, nigdy nie spuszczając z siebie wzroku, do czasu, gdy Stiles postanowił odwrócić się do ściany, powoli i ze ściśniętym ze strachu gardłem.

I upadł twarzą prosto na świeżo poruszoną, wilgotną ziemię.

\- Niech to się nie dzieje naprawdę, o Boże, niech to się _nie dzieje naprawdę_ \- wykrztusił, gwałtownie odczołgując się do tyłu i podnosząc. Przed chwilą był w swoim domu, _jakim cudem…_ I ta postać za drzwiami… Przełknął ślinę, udając, że to jedynie z powodu chłodnego, nocnego powietrza objął się ramionami, walcząc z przechodzącymi go dreszczami. Miał w końcu na sobie tylko szarą koszulkę i bokserki, racja? Tu nie chodziło o nic innego. _Tu nie chodziło o nic innego_.

\- Nieważne, czy to halucynacja czy nie, doceniłbym, gdybym następnym razem został przeniesiony w kurtce, w porządku? - odezwał się, podnosząc odważnie łamiący się głos i rozglądając wokół.  


Dzięki pełni, otaczające go groby było widać wyjątkowo wyraźnie.

Stiles zadygotał. Z zimna. Tak.

\- Och, świetnie. _Cmentarz_. Wyjęty żywcem z planu horroru klasy B - wymamrotał, robiąc niezdarny krok do przodu i zapadając się bosą stopą w miękki grunt, na którym wcześniej leżał. Zmarszczył brwi. Ktoś musiał być tu niedawno pochowany, tak? O Boże, przewrócił się na czyjeś zwłoki, _Jezu_ … Nie. Nienienie, nie zamierzał o tym fakcie więcej myśleć. Spojrzał do góry, chcąc odczytać w świetle księżyca napis na wetkniętej w ziemię tabliczce i nagle poczuł, jakby ta sama ziemia usunęła mu się spod nóg.

 

_Stiles Stilinski_  
8 IV 1996 - 7 XI 2014  
Chłopiec płonący tak jasno, jak -  
Iskra, która rozbłyska, gaśnie i umiera w sekundę 

 

Stiles skinął głową, zaciskając pobielałe usta w wąską linię i odwrócił się, idąc w stronę, gdzie, o ile dobrze pamiętał, było wyjście z cmentarza Beacon Hills. Nie obejrzał się ani razu.

 

*-*

 

_He's my best friend, best of all best friends. Do you have a best friend too? It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy! Hey, you should get a best friend too!_

\- Ugh, gdzie jesteś? - jęknął z desperacją Stiles, klęcząc przed małą - …ogromną, ale o tym się nie wspominało - kupką ubrań, które były przeznaczone do prania. Telefon dzwonił już od dłuższej chwili, zagubiony w którejś z kieszeni i Stiles nie mógł go znaleźć za żadne skarby. - No dalej, to Scotty, nie wyjdziesz ze swojej małej kryjówki dla Scotta? Albo dla mnie? Wiesz, że traktuję cię jak swoją trzecią rękę, tak? - Zamilkł na chwilę, unosząc w zamyśleniu jedną brew i wykrzywiając się. - …Okay, to koszmarna wizja aktualnie.

\- Wiesz, że nie zostawiłbym cię nawet wtedy, gdyby wszyscy inni wytykali cię przez to palcami, tak? - Od strony okna rozbrzmiał rozbawiony głos Scotta dokładnie w momencie, w którym piosenka przeszła w _Maybe some pretty girls are in your world - excuse me, I could also be your girl. You're sooo sweet!_

McCall wyszczerzył się radośnie, klęcząc na parapecie i wciąż trzymając komórkę przy uchu.

\- Aż tak zazdrosny o Allison? - zażartował, ruszając zabawnie brwiami i Stiles żałośnie wydął dolną wargę, ocierając rękawem wyimaginowane łzy z kącików oczu.

\- Mówiłeś mi, że mnie kochasz, Scott… - wypomniał mu, pociągając nosem. - Obiecywałeś, że weźmiesz z nią rozwód i już zawsze będziemy razem!

\- Och, nie! - zaniepokoił się Scott, przykładając dłoń do piersi. - Jesteś w ciąży?!

Sekundę później spadł na podłogę, nadal nie mogąc przestać się śmiać, gdy poduszka z całej siły walnęła go w twarz.

\- Tak, ale… - Stiles pochylił się nad nim z mściwą satysfakcją. - Dziecko nie jest twoje, ha!  
\- Niepokalane poczęcie?!

Stiles spróbował go tenże poduszką udusić.

 

Scott spojrzał podejrzliwie na Stilesa, gdy ten po raz drugi w ciągu czterdziestu minut wszedł swoją postacią na bombę, pięć minut wcześniej dając zastrzelić się wrogim żołnierzom. Może to byłoby u kogoś normalne - w końcu _Call of Duty_ miało swoje trudne momenty - ale Stiles nie przegrywał praktycznie _nigdy_.

Jeśli kiedykolwiek się to zdarzało, to tylko dlatego, że postanawiał dać Scottowi fory, zupełnie jak kilka miesięcy temu, gdy on i Allison przechodzili przez kryzys i przez pewien czas się nie spotykali. I, oczywiście, Stiles urządzał wtedy cały pokaz, jak bardzo przeżywa swoją porażkę, razem z dramatycznym wyrzucaniem rąk do góry i mało dyskretnym celowaniem popcornem w zwycięzcę. Tym razem? Po prostu zrestartował grę w ciszy, rzucając mu przez ramię napięty uśmiech. I nawet nie każcie Scottowi zaczynać, jak nietypowy był fakt, że Stiles prawie w ogóle się nie odzywał. _Stiles_.

Odłożył zdecydowanie swój kontroler na dywan i oparł się plecami o dół kanapy, patrząc na przyjaciela z wyczekująco uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Hm?

\- "Hm", co?

\- Wiesz, co.

\- Nie, wcale nie wiem - syknął z irytacją Stiles, zaciskając nieświadomie palce na kontrolerze i patrząc zawzięcie na zastopowany ekran CoD. - I nie mamy pięciu lat, żeby po sobie powtarzać, McCall.  
Scott zamarł, zaskoczony wybuchem Stilesa. Tego samego chłopaka, który przez wszystkie lata ich przyjaźni może ze dwa razy podniósł na niego głos, a teraz wpatrywał się uparcie we własne dłonie. Scott zauważył, że drżały.

\- Co się dzieje? - spytał cicho.

Stiles jedynie potrząsnął głową. A potem szybkim ruchem otarł rękawem oczy.

\- Wszystko w porządku - powiedział. - Wszystko jest w porządku, Scotty…

Scott poczuł, jak coś ściska go w gardle.

Jego przyjaciel wziął głęboki, niepewny oddech, próbując się uspokoić, i obejrzał się na niego z łamiącym serce uśmiechem, unosząc kontroler.

\- Gramy dalej?

Scott bez słowa przechylił się i go objął, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Nie puścił nawet, gdy Stiles po pierwszej, niekomfortowej minucie, zaczął się kręcić, próbując wydostać.

Nie puścił również wtedy, gdy poczuł gorące łzy na ramieniu.

 

*-*

 

Po wyjściu Scotta Stiles uruchomił laptop, ściągając wszystkie możliwe informacje na temat nekromancji, bo - gdy wykluczył nadciągającą apokalipsę zombie czy magiczne rozbicie czwartej ściany i przeniesienie się na plan _The Walking Dead_ \- to była jedyna pozostająca opcja.

_Przestań. Ty ich przyciągasz, Stiles. Zapanuj nad tym.  
Podziałało. Próba odwrócenia twojej uwagi. Powiodła się._

Roześmiał się gorzko, przeczesując palcami włosy i szarpiąc je przy tym nieco mocniej niż zamierzał. Nie miał ochoty myśleć o słowach Dereka. Ani o samym Dereku. Ani… ani postaci będącej wczorajszej nocy w jego pokoju. A tym bardziej chciał zapomnieć o widoku własnego grobu z datą śmierci wyznaczoną za jedenaście miesięcy. Huh. Wychodziło, że miał całkiem sporo rzeczy, które chciał wyrzucić z pamięci. Westchnął, kładąc głowę na skrzyżowanych ramionach, podczas gdy drukarka wypluwała kolejne strony.

Może powinien posłuchać rady Deatona i otworzyć te drzwi… Szczerze, to przestał już uważać, że mogłoby być jeszcze gorzej, a… A _musiał_ coś zrobić, inaczej… inaczej mógł zacząć już odliczanie dni do momentu, w którym całkowicie postrada zmysły, uwięziony pomiędzy halucynacjami. Nic dziwnego, że Derek go nie chciał. Osoby takie, jak on powinno się omijać szerokim łukiem. _Omijało się_ szerokim łukiem, jak widać.

Drukarka zgrzytnęła triumfalnie, oznajmiając koniec pracy. Stiles wstał, zbierając kartki z podłogi i w międzyczasie pobieżnie przeglądając ich treść.

A potem znieruchomiał, wpatrując się w jedną ze stron, pochodzącą najwyraźniej z bardzo starego bestiariusza, jeśli wierzyć temu, co było napisane pod spodem jako źródło.

Albo, uch, wyżej.

_Nazywają ich emisariuszami. Wysłannikami. Są przy każdej watasze. Ludzie obdarzeni wyjątkową siłą woli, wyjątkowym sprytem, mający szczególną więź z Alphą. Są jednocześnie kotwicą ludzkiej strony wilkołaka, jak i magiczną ostatnią deską ratunku. Czasami zdarza się, że emisariusz posiada moc przywracania do życia – kroczenia po niebezpiecznej, zacienionej granicy pomiędzy mrokiem a światłem. By proces mógł się odbyć, więź z wilkołakiem musi być niezwykle silna, a emisariusz przygotowany, by ofiarować śmierci to, czego zażąda. Nie zabierasz kogoś ciemności, nie oddając jej przy tym czegoś w zamian._

_Nie oddając jej w zamian siebie._

\- Oka _-ay_ , grunt to optymistyczne podejście, nie? - wymamrotał, chwytając w pośpiechu następną kartkę. - Bo każdy chciałby się poświęcić za jakiegoś durnego, niewdzięcznego wilka, a jakże.

 _Ci, którzy są do tego zdolni, przejawiają wcześniej swój dar w starodawnej sztuce zwanej nekromancją. Umieją przejąć kontrolę nad martwymi ciałami, podporządkować je swej woli na krótki okres czasu. Są też bardziej zaawansowani w posługiwaniu się górskim popiołem, zjednoczonym z siłą ich wyobraźni_.

Stiles przełknął ślinę w wyschniętym gardle, przypominając sobie spojrzenie Dereka po tym, jak zabił Aidena, przenosząc zawartość buteleczki prosto do jego organizmu.

_Przy odpowiednich narzędziach, runach i tatuażach stają się niezwykle potężni, chociaż nic nie przychodzi bez ceny._

\- Taak, to samo powiedział mi tata, jak miałem cztery lata i postanowiłem wziąć z półki w sklepie czekoladę, by zjeść ją na miejscu.

 _Gdy spoglądasz w ciemność wystarczająco długo, ona zaczyna spoglądać na ciebie._  
Stiles przeszedł dreszcz i gwałtownie zmiął papier w dłoniach.

\- Okay, sprzeciw. Nie zamierzam bać się cytatów Nietzschego, w porządku? Poza tym, serio? Jaka ciemność? I o co chodzi z tym całym wzajemnym patrzeniem na siebie, huh? Mam zgasić światło i… - urwał nagle, zamierając. Zakapturzona postać w masce za uchylonymi drzwiami jego pokoju. Nie odrywali od siebie wzroku przez większość nocy. - Cholera… - wykrztusił. - _Cholera_.

Nie patrząc na resztę tekstu, zwinął kartki w nieskładny rulon, rzucając się do plecaka i je tam wciskając. A następnie z determinacją chwytając kluczyki do Roscoe.

 

*-*

 

Padał deszcz. Padał cholerny, pieprzony deszcz i Stiles stał przed drzwiami zrujnowanego domostwa Hale'a w samym środku lasu, moknąc i trzęsąc się z zimna. Przyciskany do piersi plecak nie dawał zbyt wiele ciepła, niespodzianka.

\- Wiem, że tam jesteś i mnie słyszysz z tym swoim superupiornym wilkołaczym słuchem, Hale! Derek, daj spokój. Nie przyszedłem dlatego, że… Znalazłem coś, okay? Więc przywlecz tu łaskawie tyłek i otwórz. Te. Cholerne. Drzwi! Najlepiej zanim nabawię się zapalenia płuc i umrę na twoim progu - dodał zgryźliwie, przewracając oczami.

Gałązka złamała się z trzaskiem za jego plecami i Stiles odwrócił się gwałtownie, wyciągając przed siebie tornister niczym tarczę.

Peter wyłonił się spomiędzy drzew, uśmiechając w sposób, który przyprawił go o ciarki.

\- Proszę, proszę… Czerwony Kapturek znowu podał się złemu wilkowi na srebrnej tacy i z jabłkiem granatu w ustach, czyż nie?

\- Myślę, że mieszasz teraz bajki z greckimi mitami - stwierdził ze zniecierpliwieniem Stiles, maskując tym fakt, że zaczął niepostrzeżenie cofać się w stronę samochodu. - Gdzie jest Derek?

\- Och, daleko stąd, nie musisz się nim przejmować, nie będzie nam przeszkadzał - zapewnił go Peter, podchodząc bliżej. Stiles przełknął ślinę, rozglądając się wokół. - O czym to chciałeś opowiedzieć mojemu siostrzeńcowi?

\- Właściwie o… o niczym ważnym. Przekaż mu, żeby skontaktował się ze mną, jak wróci, dobrze? - rzucił z udawaną lekkością, wskazując za siebie kciukiem. - Pój--

Palce Petera zacisnęły się na nadgarstku nastolatka.

\- Ależ nie, Stiles, zostaniesz tutaj.

W ułamku sekundy druga ręka znalazła się na jego szyi i popchnęła go w kierunku domu.

\- Okay, wow, ouch! - Peter zacisnął mocniej dłoń na karku Stilesa, wbijając w niego pazury i chłopak stłumił skowyt, zamiast tego podnosząc głos, by zagłuszyć walące szaleńczo serce. - Jest jakiś powód tej całej agresji wobec mojej osoby? Nie jestem kawałkiem mięsa, wiesz?!

\- _Jeszcze_ nie - westchnął Peter, otwierając wolną ręką drzwi wejściowe i bezceremonialnie wpychając Stilesa do środka. Stilinski potknął się, w ostatniej chwili odzyskując równowagę i błyskawicznie się okręcił, za cholerę nie zamierzając spuszczać z oczu uśmiechniętego przyjaźnie _\- podstępnie! -_ Petera. - Ale jeśli nie przestaniesz być tak irytujący, wkrótce może się to zmienić.

\- Ja irytu… - Stiles rozszerzył oczy z niedowierzaniem. - _Ja irytujący._ Świetnie. Mogę wybawić cię od kłopotu przebywania w moim towarzystwie i sobie pójść, nie mam nic przeciwko.

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz, Stiles - przeciągnął wilkołak, _zupełnie niechcący_ zagradzając mu drogę do wyjścia i nastolatek cofnął się, oblizując nerwowo usta. - Dawno nie ucięliśmy sobie miłej pogawędki razem, nie uważasz?

\- Aktualnie jedyna "miła pogawędka" sam na sam, jaką pamiętam, była, gdy próbowałeś mnie zabić w dniu naszego pierwszego spotkania - mruknął nieobecnie Stiles, zerkając szybko na okna i pozostałe drzwi, szukając możliwej drogi ucieczki. Peter roześmiał się, rozbawiony.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jeszcze chowasz o to urazę. W końcu, sam przyznasz, to było dawno temu.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego niedowierzająco, unosząc brwi.

\- Uch… Dwa, trzy tygodnie?

\- Szczegóły. - Peter machnął ręką i podszedł bliżej, nie dając Stilesowi szansy odskoczyć, a zamiast tego zarzucając mu przyjacielsko ramię na plecy i prowadząc do kanapy. - Chciałbym z tobą o czymś porozmawiać, zanim przybędzie mój drogi siostrzeniec. Nie masz nic przeciwko, prawda?

\- _Skądże_. - Stiles włożył w to słowo tyle sarkazmu, na ile tylko było go stać. Peter pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się, a następnie pchnął go na siedzenie, błyskając elektryzująco niebieskimi tęczówkami.

Stiles znieruchomiał w narzuconej pozycji, przełykając ślinę.

\- Zacznijmy więc od początku - rzucił konwersacyjnie wilkołak, przysuwając sobie krzesło i siadając naprzeciwko. - Wiesz, co czyni Alphę Alphą?

Nastolatek wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zamordowanie z zimną krwią innego Alphy? - odparł ironicznie.

\- Też - zgodził się Peter. - To ten łatwy sposób, chociaż niekoniecznie _łatwy_ do osiągnięcia. Na szczęście, mamy też coś innego… Tę małą _iskrę mocy_ , która rozświetla oczy na czerwono. Drobną, niepozorną iskierkę, którą jedna osoba może przekazać drugiej… - Peter teraz był już niemal całkowicie pochylony do przodu, opierając łokcie o uda i wpatrując się w Stilesa pożądliwym, prawie głodnym wzrokiem.

Stiles poczuł, jak wszystko w nim stężało, gdy dotarł do niego sens słów Petera.

\- Powiedz mi, _Stiles_ , jak nazywały cię osoby w twoich… hm, halucynacjach?

Wszystko wydało się stanąć w miejscu. Czas, Ziemia, _wszystko_.

\- Skąd o tym wiesz? - spytał cicho Stiles przez ściśnięte gardło. Nie mówił o tym nikomu poza Deatonem.

Peter odrzucił głowę do tyłu, wybuchając śmiechem.

\- Kiedy się nauczysz, że _ja zawsze wiem?_ \- zacmokał z naganą. - Wiem też, z czym przyszedłeś do Dereka. Domyśliłeś się w końcu, kim jesteś, prawda, mały nekromanto? - zakpił, odchylając się na krześle, by się wygodnie na nim oprzeć. - Chciałeś zadać mu serię pytań, a potem zaproponować bycie naszym emisariuszem? Cóż, wiedz, że to nigdy się nie stanie.

Stiles nawet nie przetrawił części o nekromancie, a co dopiero mówić o zostaniu emisariuszem Dereka, ale usłyszenie prostej, jasnej odmowy, bez owijania w bawełnę sprawiło, że zacisnął mu się żołądek.

\- Dlaczego nie? - rzucił, zwijając dłonie w pięści z bezsilnym gniewem. - Ocaliłem Derekowi życie w szkole! Sądzę, że to udowodniło, że jednak się do czegoś nadaję - wycedził.

\- Och - westchnął z rozbawieniem Peter, patrząc na niego jak na sześciolatka domagającego się pochwały koszmarnego rysunku. - Mówisz o tym _jednorazowym_ incydencie, tak? Nawiasem mówiąc, musiałem pomóc Derekowi zakopać ciało, bo zostawiłeś go z tym samego. Świetna robota, przy okazji. Powiedz mi jednak, Czerwony Kapturku… - Peter przechylił głowę na bok, udając zaciekawienie. - _Wiesz_ , jak to zrobiłeś i _potrafiłbyś_ to _powtórzyć_?

\- Tak.

\- Kłamstwo. I radziłbym ci nie popełnić tego błędu przy mnie drugi raz - powiedział Peter na pozór spokojnie, ale z pobrzmiewającym pod spodem ostrzeżeniem. Stiles wziął głęboki oddech. A potem jeszcze jeden.

\- I tak zamierzasz mnie zabić - oświadczył wypranym z emocji głosem.

\- W odpowiednim momencie, być może - odparł uważnie Peter, nie wyglądając nawet na _trochę_ poruszonego własnym stwierdzeniem. Oddech Stilesa nieznacznie przyspieszył, stając się nieregularny. - Gdy będę potrzebował twojej iskry. Ale wiesz, że mówię prawdę, jeśli chodzi o odmowę Dereka. _Mamy_ już emisariusza i jest nim Deaton, posiadający o wiele większą wiedzę i doświadczenie od twojego. Nie potrzebujemy przybłędy, która nie wie, co robi, traci zmysły i jest jedynie ciężarem.

Stiles skinął sztywno głową, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że to zrobił. _Ciężar_. Właśnie tym był. Derek mu już to wcześniej powiedział. Światło w pokoju zamigotało i Peter uśmiechnął się niezauważalnie. Uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zauważył, że Stiles był tego kompletnie nieświadomy, zagubiony we własnych myślach.

\- Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz, że mówię to tylko dlatego, by oszczędzić ci upokorzenia ze strony mojego siostrzeńca? - spytał miękko.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego dużymi, ciemnymi oczami i po kilku sekundach, kiedy żaden z nich pierwszy nie odwrócił wzroku, wskazał na drzwi.

\- Czy teraz mogę odejść?

\- Oczywiście, Stiles, nigdy nie zatrzymałbym cię tu wbrew twojej woli - odpowiedział łagodnie Peter, wstając i wyciągając dłoń, by pomóc mu się podnieść. Stiles ją ominął, ruszając z dziwną determinacją w stronę drzwi, jakby każdy krok kosztował go całą siłę woli. - Stiles? - zawołał jeszcze za nim i nastolatek zatrzymał się, nie oglądając. - Wiesz, nad czym się ostatnio zastanawiałem? Nad złożeniem wizyty dzielnym stróżom prawa w naszym uroczym miasteczku… - przeciągnął, wzdychając. - Nikt tak naprawdę nie docenia ich pracy, nie uważasz?

Stiles obrócił się tak gwałtownie, że omal nie stracił równowagi. Miał bladą twarz, ściągniętą ze strachu i pełnej nienawiści furii. Peter wciągnął do płuc przesycone słodyczą powietrze, przesuwając językiem po ustach.

\- Jeśli… jeśli zbliżysz się choćby _na krok_ do mojego taty, to wepchnę ci w gardło popiół górski i dopilnuję, byś zwymiotował swoje wnętrzności, _rozumiesz?_ \- syknął łamiącym się głosem. - Dlaczego…

\- Och, Stiles, nie ma potrzeby tak się unosić, naprawdę - przerwał mu łagodnie Peter. - Wystarczy, że nikomu nie powiesz o naszej małej rozmowie, dobrze? Zwłaszcza Derekowi.

\- Nawet nie zamierzałem.

W momencie, gdy Peter usłyszał zapalany na zewnątrz silnik, wybuchnął długim, dźwięcznym śmiechem.

 

*-*

 

Isaac i Boyd leżeli na trawie, dysząc ciężko, razem z rozpostartą połowicznie na Boydzie, połowicznie na ziemi Ericą. Zabity jeleń - a raczej to, co z niego pozostało - leżał niedaleko w kałuży krwi i porozrzucanych resztek mięsa.

Szarobrązowy wilk zbliżył się nieśmiało do odpoczywającego w cieniu Alphy i trącił go w pysk wilgotnym nosem. Derek sapnął, otwierając z irytacją jedno oko i Scott zaskamlał nagląco, trącając go ponownie, a potem odbiegając kawałek i wracając z powrotem. I tak kilka razy, póki Derek w końcu się nie podniósł, otrzepując, i potruchtał za nim.

Gdy Scott był pewien, że pozostali nie mogli ich już usłyszeć, przemienił się płynnie, spoglądając znacząco na Hale'a, który niechętnie podążył za jego przykładem.

\- Myślę, że coś złego dzieje się ze Stilesem - zaczął, pocierając kark dłonią. - Wiem, że nie należy do _twojego_ stada, ale…

\- Ale to nie znaczy, że nie możemy mu pomóc - wtrącił ze zniecierpliwieniem Derek. - Tak, wiem, Scott. I pomożemy mu. Do rzeczy.

\- O to chodzi, że on nie chce mi powiedzieć - warknął Scott, tracąc panowanie nad sobą. - Ale coś jest nie tak, _widzę_ to. Derek, przyjaźnię się z nim od siedmiu lat, odkąd sprowadził się tu razem z tatą po śmierci jego mamy, _i widzę to_. Ma kłopoty, nie radzi sobie z nimi, ale tłumi wszystko w sobie, nie chcąc nikogo nimi obarczać. Myślałem, że może ty…

\- Ja?

\- Że może będziesz potrafił do niego dotrzeć. Przez tę więź. Jakoś. Wiesz.

Derek nie odpowiedział, patrząc na Scotta z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Proszę. Nawet nie wiesz, ile rzeczy Stiles dusi wewnątrz, rozpamiętując raz po raz i uważając, że są prawdziwe - wymamrotał Scott, kopiąc wściekle trawę stopą. - Wiedziałeś na przykład, że Stiles ma najlepsze w naszej klasie oceny, zaraz po Lydii? Dla kogoś z ADHD to naprawdę duże osiągnięcie - to tak, jakbyś musiał starać się potrójnie, by udowodnić sobie i innym, że dasz radę. Ale jest taki nauczyciel, pan Harris, który zawsze, _publicznie_ nazywa go głupim, ludzie się śmieją, a Stiles… - Scott przygryzł wargę, przeciągając dłonią po twarzy i nie słysząc stopniowo narastającego warkotu Dereka. - Stiles nie protestuje. To tak, jakby się poddał, jakby w to wierzył…

\- Porozmawiam z nim - przerwał mu Derek. - Ale nie spodziewaj się cudów.

Jeśli mówić o cudach, Derek na pewno nie spodziewał się atakującego go uściskiem Scotta i zatoczył się tyłu z rozszerzonymi z zaskoczenia oczami, tracąc równowagę.

\- Dziękuję - wyszczerzył się radośnie Scott, puszczając oszołomionego Alphę. - W razie czego po prostu przeczytaj mu myśli.

\- Na miłość boską, Scott, więź nie działa w ten sposób - mruknął z rezygnacją Derek, ściskając nasadę nosa kciukiem i palcem wskazującym. McCall wzruszył beztrosko ramionami, nieprzejęty.

\- Nie zaszkodzi spróbować, prawda?

\- Nie. Koniec dyskusji.

\- Ale oglądałem ostatnio taki film, _The Maze Runner_ , i tam Thomas i Teresa totalnie potra…

\- NIE.

 

*-*

 

Stiles po raz kolejny zmienił pozycję, zamykając oczy i usiłując zasnąć. Nie obchodziło go, że wciąż był dzień. Chciał. Zasnąć. Skoro odpadła jedyna opcja uzyskania pomocy, musiał poradzić sobie sam.

A była tylko jedna rzecz, której jeszcze nie spróbował.

Zacisnął mocniej powieki, przyzywając w wyobraźni zarys drzwi.

A następnie swojej dłoni na klamce.


	15. Chapter 15

Derek przystanął gwałtownie, wbijając pazury w drzewo z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Tam, gdzie do tej pory czuł ciągłą obecność Stilesa, teraz była pustka, zupełnie jakby… zupełnie jakby więź została zerwana.

Ale gdy rozmawiał z Deatonem…

\- _Stiles_. Stiles, _nie_. - Realizacja spadła na niego z siłą bloku cegieł i nagle nie mógł zatrzymać szalejącego wilka. - NIE.

 

*-*

 

Stiles prychnął, sfrustrowany, odrzucając kołdrę z dużo większą siłą, niż naprawdę była do tego potrzebna i zeskoczył z łóżka. Czyli się nie udało. Ha. Praktycznie jak wszystko w jego życiu ostatnio, prawda? Co za cudownie ironiczna symetria.

\- O- _kay_ \- mruknął, usiłując się uśmiechnąć nawet mimo tego, że nikt go nie widział. - Jakie mamy plany na dzisiaj? Huh, zobaczmy… - Podszedł do biurka, biorąc z niego rozkład zmian ojca i przyglądając mu się ze zmarszczonymi w skupieniu brwiami. - Późny wieczór. - Uśmiech przybrał nieco gorzki odcień i Stiles strzelił palcami, udając zadowolenie. - Czyli przynajmniej mogę sobie pozwolić na spaghetti, zanim będę musiał zacząć przygotowywać tacie coś zdrowego na kolację. I, oczywiście, _musiały_ skończyć się kręcone frytki - westchnął, odkładając kartkę i idąc do łazienki, by ochlapać twarz zimną wodą. Odbicie posłało mu osądzające spojrzenie i Stiles zmarszczył nos. - Nie, nie jadę do sklepu. Nie zamierzam wystawić nawet pojedynczej, najmniej ważnej części mojego ciała na zewnątrz. Widzisz tę ulewę? Tę ulewę, z której _dopiero co_ zdążyłem się wysuszyć? Więc nie, sir. Nuh-uh. Spaghetti wystarczy - podsumował stanowczo i mrugnął. - Jestem w końcu _taki łatwy_ do zaspokojenia - przeciągnął sugestywnie, ruszając brwiami… i opuścił głowę, opierając ją o chłodną krawędź umywalki. - Kogo ja próbuję tu nabrać… - wymamrotał, nagle zmęczony tym wiecznym teatrzykiem, wiecznym udawaniem, że jest wystarczająco silny, by inni nie musieli się martwić również nim. Podniósł się mechanicznie i ruszył w stronę drzwi, nie rozglądając się już więcej.

Odbicie w lustrze pozostało.

 

I gdyby może przyjrzeć się bliżej, dostrzegłoby się całkowicie czarne gałki oczne i nienaturalny uśmiech pełen ostrych jak brzytwa zębów.

 

*-*

 

Derek był w połowie drogi do domu Stilinskich, gdy znienacka coś go uderzyło, przyciskając do ziemi. Nawet nie myśląc, podwinął nogi i z całej siły kopnął napastnika w brzuch, zrzucając z siebie, ale zanim zdołał się podnieść, metalowe pręty przebiły mu obie dłonie, przygważdżając do podłoża i skutecznie unieruchamiając, a ktoś wbił pazury w gardło, jeden ruch od rozdarcia.

Deucalion wyszedł z gracją spomiędzy drzew, lekko machając przed sobą białą laską i Derek zawarczał bezsilnie na jego widok, ale przytrzymujące go Alphy nie drgnęły nawet o centymetr.

\- Pokaz braku szacunku zaraz po tym, jak _znowu_ zabiłeś kolejną osobę z mojego stada? Naprawdę, spodziewałem się czegoś lepszego po tobie - zacmokał z dezaprobatą Deucalion i Derek spuścił głowę, zaciskając szczękę. Był sam i nie zamierzał wyć, by ściągnąć własną watahę prosto w pułapkę. A jeśli Deucalion chciał mieć swoją zemstę… proszę, _śmiało_. I tak już prawdopodobnie zabił Stilesa, czyż nie? W gardle Dereka wezbrał się wściekły warkot. A jeżeli jakimś cudem więź została zerwana z innego powodu… w takim razie nie chciał go narażać. Deucalion myślał, że to on zabił Aidena. Niech i tak będzie.

\- I co zrobisz? - wycedził, wbijając pełen furii wzrok w zakrwawioną trawę pod zagrabiającymi ją palcami. - _Zagadasz mnie na śmierć?_ Bo, póki co, na to właśnie wygląda.

Alpha wybuchnął śmiechem, przekrzywiając na bok głowę z rozbawieniem. A potem skinął lekko na pozostałe wilkołaki, które momentalnie szarpnęły Dereka do góry, rozrywając mu ręce i zamiast tego przebijając prętem brzuch. Hale zadławił się krwią.

\- Och, nie, skąd. To byłoby takie… mało widowiskowe, nie uważasz? - westchnął z rozczarowaniem. - Sądzę, że po prostu weźmiemy cię ze sobą i wszyscy razem poczekamy na twojego małego chłopca. - Derek drgnął, usiłując rzucić się na Deucaliona, ale to jedynie spowodowało, że pręt przesunął się głębiej i więcej krwi wypłynęło z jego ust. - Cóż, Ethan opowiedział mi bardzo interesującą historię… - Deucalion zaczął ich okrążać, całkowicie nieprzejęty Hale'em. - Podobno Stilinski wykazał się talentem nieco większym, niż ma nasza emisariuszka. Podobno… - zawiesił głos, bawiąc się wiszącym w powietrzu napięciem. - Podobno udało mu przejąć kontrolę nad trupem. Całkiem imponujące, muszę przyznać.

\- Zostaw go z dala od tego. Masz mnie.

\- Widzisz, Derek, tu właśnie występuje konflikt interesów… - Deucalion wzruszył ramionami. - Nie chcę _ciebie_. Chcę _jego_. Ty będziesz jedynie przynętą - wyjaśnił z uśmiechem, który zostawił nieprzyjemny posmak na języku Hale'a.

\- Stiles po mnie nie przyjdzie - powiedział twardo. Wiedział, że mu się podobał fizycznie, ale wzajemna atrakcja, zwłaszcza po odrzuceniu, tak naprawdę nic nie znaczyła. I - cieszył się z tego. Był cholernie, pieprzenie szczęśliwy, bo to oznaczało, że Stiles będzie _bezpieczny_. Nieważne, co miało się stać z nim samym. - Więc równie dobrze możemy skończyć z tą szopką. _Zabij mnie_ \- rzucił wyzywająco, obnażając zakrwawione kły.

Uśmiech Deucaliona jedynie się poszerzył.

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że jestem aż tak _nudny?_

Derek roześmiał się ochryple, spluwając krwią na ziemię.

\- Jeśli już pytasz się mnie o zdanie, to tak, uważam. I do tego cholernie teatralny.

Starszy Alpha podszedł bliżej, od niechcenia unosząc laskę i zdejmując gumowy korek z końca tylko po to, by odsłonić spiczaste ostrze. A następnie przesunąć nim po policzku Dereka, rozorywając go. Hale zacisnął zęby, nie okazując bólu - jedynie czystą, płonącą furię.

\- Myślę, że spędzimy ze sobą naprawdę niezapomniane chwile - oznajmił z dziwnym zadowoleniem Deucalion, wpychając ostrze nieco głębiej w ranę. - Bądź co bądź, nawet jeśli nasz drogi Stiles nie przyjdzie… Wciąż zabiłeś ponad połowę mojej watahy.

Zanim Derek zdążył zareagować, poczuł, jak w kark wbija mu się igła, wstrzykując do żyły roztwór tojadu. Ciemność zapadła niemal momentalnie.

 

*-*

 

Stiles wyciągał właśnie makaron z wody, gdy ktoś otworzył drzwi i z głębokim westchnięciem zaczął ściągać w przedpokoju buty, sądząc po dobiegających hałasach. Rozszerzył oczy, porzucając makaron w zlewie i omal nie przewracając się w pośpiechu, by sprawdzić, czy to…

\- Hej, synu. - Szeryf posłał mu ciepły uśmiech, odwieszając służbową kurtkę i Stiles rozjaśnił się w odpowiedzi, nawet jeśli jednocześnie zdołał ściągnąć brwi, zdezorientowany. - Jaką tym razem żywieniową torturę przygotowałeś?

\- To się nazywa zdrowy posiłek - poprawił go Stiles, urażony, a potem potrząsnął głową. - Dzisiaj… dzisiaj nic, ja… uch, myślałem, że wrócisz dopiero wieczorem i… zacząłem robić spaghetti, więc jeśli chcesz, w drodze wyjątku możemy nieco pogorszyć twoje przyszłe wyniki badań.

John spojrzał podejrzliwie na syna, starając się nie pokazywać po sobie zbytniej nadziei.

\- Wyczuwam jakieś _ale_ , mam rację?

\- _Yep_ \- odparł radośnie Stiles, akcentując _p_ i balansując z ekscytacją na piętach. - By to zrównoważyć, jutro jemy warzywa gotowane na parze.

Szeryf wydał z siebie głuchy jęk, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Przynajmniej cieszmy się dzisiejszym obiadem, dobrze?

Stiles jedynie przewrócił oczami, odwracając się i idąc w stronę kuchni.

\- A tak poza tym, tato, to czemu wróciłeś wcześniej? Zamieniłeś się z kimś? Wiesz, nie to, że narzekam, oczywiście, że nie narzekam, kto narzeka, ja? Nie! Tylko z ciekawo--

\- _To byłeś ty._

Głos przesycony nienawiścią i jadem.

W pierwszej chwili zamarł.

 _Mama_. Chodziło o nią, prawda?

\- C-co? - wydusił, obracając się ze ściśniętym gardłem i gwałtownie bijącym sercem. - T-tato?

\- Pytałem się, czy w czymś ci pomóc - powtórzył wolno szeryf, patrząc na niego, zaniepokojony i Stiles roześmiał się drżąco, machając ręką.

\- Nie, uch, nie trzeba. Wszystko jest już praktycznie gotowe, muszę tylko podgrzać sos i…

\- Jak się _czułeś_ , gdy _umierała_ przez ciebie? - wysyczał jego ojciec, wykrzywiając się w groteskowej parodii uśmiechu. - Jak mogłeś patrzeć potem w lustro, huh? Podobało ci się to? Podobało ci się, że odebrałeś jej życie? Własnej _matce?_ \- Stiles zaskamlał nieświadomie, cofając się i przylegając płasko plecami do ściany. Do oczu napłynęły mu gorące łzy i potrząsnął błagalnie głową, gdy szeryf podszedł bliżej. - Spójrz na siebie - splunął z pogardą i Stiles zacisnął powieki. - Nic dziwnego, że nie walczyła, że nie próbowała przezwyciężyć choroby. Kto chciałby codziennie użerać się z nadpobudliwym, niewdzięcznym dzieckiem, wracać do niego codziennie do domu, jak ja teraz _muszę_. - Byli tak blisko, że oddech Johna owiewał twarz jego syna, który bezskutecznie usiłował cofnąć się dalej, aż wreszcie ześliznął się po ścianie na podłogę, przyciskając dłonie do uszu. - Wolałbym umrzeć jak Claudia - powiedział cicho szeryf. - Wolałbym umrzeć jak Claudia, niż codziennie _patrzeć na ciebie_.

\- P-przepraszam… - Stiles zadławił się łzami, opuszczając powoli dygoczące ręce. - Przepraszam, tato, ja… w-wiem, że to powinienem być j-ja. Mama powinna wciąż żyć, to ja powinienem… powinienem umrzeć zamiast n-niej… _Przepraszam_ \- wykrztusił, dusząc się, nie mogąc oddychać, _za mało tlenu, za mało_ , ale nie mógł przestać mówić. - Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam, tato, wybacz mi, pro-proszę… Gdybym m-mógł, zamieniłbym się z nią miejscami i… i mógłbyś być szczę-szczęśliwy…

\- Jezu, Stiles. - Gdzieś nad nim szeryf zaczerpnął ostro powietrza, brzmiąc… brzmiąc na przerażonego? - _Nigdy_ tak nie mów. Słyszysz mnie? - Ramiona ojca nagle przyciągnęły go do siebie, zaciskając się wokół roztrzęsionego, spanikowanego Stilesa, który wtulił się rozpaczliwie w jego koszulę. - Twoja mama _nigdy_ by nie chciała, byś zajął jej miejsce, rozumiesz? _Ja_ bym tego nie chciał, synu. Jesteś najlepszą rzeczą, jaka mi się kiedykolwiek przytrafiła, jaką stworzyliśmy razem z Claudią. Ty jesteś moim szczęściem, do cholery. Nigdy więcej tak nie mów, Boże. - Głos szeryfa załamał się na ostatnich sylabach i objął ciaśniej syna, bojąc się samej myśli, że mógłby go stracić. I… Boże, jego dziecko naprawdę tak uważało cały ten czas? Że powinno umrzeć zamiast Claudii? _Jezu_. Jakim był ojcem, że tego nie dostrzegł wcześniej, że pozwolił mu tak myśleć? Zakrył dłonią głowę Stilesa, przyciskając go mocniej do siebie. - Masz jej oczy, wiesz? Jej radość życia, jej entuzjazm, jej siłę… Nie wiem, jakbym dał sobie radę po jej śmierci bez ciebie. Kocham cię, synu, i nigdy nie waż się sądzić, że jest inaczej.

Stiles nie odpowiedział, ale gdy wreszcie, po długiej, długiej chwili, odsunął się od ojca, ocierając rękawem twarz i próbując uśmiechnąć, jego tęczówki były ciemniejsze niż zwykle.

W odpowiednim świetle wydawały się nawet prawie że czarne.

 

Stiles postawił przed tatą talerz z parującym spaghetti, klepiąc go zachęcająco po ramieniu, a potem sam usiadł naprzeciwko z własną porcją, nawijając makaron na widelec z nieobecnym spojrzeniem. Żaden z nich się nie odezwał, trwając w napiętej ciszy.

Nie miał pojęcia, co stało się wcześniej i jak zamierzał to wytłumaczyć ojcu, jako że był stuprocentowo pewny, że ten zamierzał wrócić do tematu później. Może faktycznie powinien udać się na terapię. Albo odwiedzić Deatona. Albo… albo spróbować jeszcze raz z Derekiem. Nawet jeśli nie chciał go widzieć, przecież nie mógł tak po prostu odmówić mu pomocy. Nie mógł, bo Stiles mu ufał, bo też mu wcześniej pomógł, bo nawzajem się ratowali, bo wcześniej był przy nim, gdy tego potrzebował i teraz też _musiał być_ , po prostu musiał, nieważne, że go nie chciał i odtrącił, w porządku. Stiles i tak nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, by jego uczucia były odwzajemniane, to nic nowego, to nie miało znaczenia…

\- Wszystko w porządku, synu? - odezwał się ostrożnie szeryf i Stiles kiwnął pospiesznie głową, machając na dowód widelcem i wsadzając go sobie do ust, przełykając bez namysłu.

Makaron… makaron chyba nie powinien się ruszać, p-prawda?

Z talerza na stole wypełzały wijące się, tłuste robaki, przewracając się na siebie i tworząc razem skręcającą się, żywą masę. Stiles momentalnie szarpnął się do tyłu, zdążając jedynie odkręcić się na tyle, by zwymiotować na podłogę.

\- Stiles…?

Krztusił się jeszcze, podnosząc wzrok - a potem tężejąc, zupełnie jakby jego ciało zostało sparaliżowane.

Tam, gdzie wcześniej siedział tata, teraz siedział on sam, uśmiechając się nienaturalnie szeroko - _zbyt szeroko jak na człowieka_ \- z głową przechyloną dziwacznie na bok, z ustami pełnymi podwójnych, ostrych zębów i całkowicie czarnymi oczami.

\- Podobała ci się nasza mała zabawa? - spytało stworzenie, pochylając się i opierając twarz na łokciach na stole. Stiles poruszył wargami, ale nie wydobyło się z nich żadne słowo i raptownie jego dłonie zacisnęły się z własnej woli na gardle. - Teraz my reżyserujemy to przedstawienie. Jeden ruch, jeden ostatni pionek i będziesz nasz, _Stiiiiiiiles_ , zrównamy to miasto z ziemią. A potem kolejne i kolejne, słuchając wycia dzieci i kobiet w płomieniach - zanuciła śpiewnie istota o _jego twarzy_ , jego cholernej twarzy, ale nie jego oczach. - Będziesz je wskrzeszał, by mogły spłonąć na nowo, będziesz niepokonany, będziesz… będziesz wreszcie _zauważony_ , Stiles, ludzie będą cię wreszcie _widzieć_ i mówić o tobie, i krzyczeć twoje imię, umierać z nim na ustach, z naszym imieniem na ustach, błagać cię o litość… - Palce Stilesa zacieśniały się coraz bardziej i nagle zaczęły wirować mu w polu widzenia czarne płatki, podczas gdy jego własny śmiech stopniowo nikł w białym szumie. - Chciałbyś, by był teraz przy tobie twój wilk, prawda? By klęczał przed tobą, skamląc o wybaczenie za to, co zrobił, gdy miał język w twoim gardle, gdy cię odrzucił. Jak on śmiał, jak on _śmiał nas odrzucić_ , po tym wszystkim, co dla niego przeszliśmy, po torturach--- _oooch_. Wiesz, że on teraz krzyczy? - wyszeptał z chorą przyjemnością drugi Stiles, inny Stiles, oblizując chciwie wargi. - Ten sam Alpha, który miał ciebie, ma teraz jego, mmm… Czy to nie sprawiedliwe? Czy to nie słuszne? A może sam chciałbyś rozciąć mu brzuch, sięgnąć do środka, zaplątać palce w jelita _i pociągnąć_ \---

\- Nie, nie, NIE, ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!

 

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zapamiętał Stiles przed utratą przytomności, była jego własna twarz z pustymi, czarnymi oczami.

Ostatnim dźwiękiem, jaki zapamiętał, był jego własny, nieprzerwany, zdarty krzyk.


	16. Chapter 16

Niespodziewany hałas sprawił, że Derek uniósł chwiejnie głowę do góry, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, w którym go trzymano. Zmrużył oczy, próbując rozróżnić poszczególne przedmioty, ale obraz zbytnio się rozmazywał, rozdwajając. Wstrzykiwano mu tojad na tyle często, by nie był w stanie się uwolnić i, by - według Deucaliona - jego krzyki były _głośniejsze_.

Żeby zwabić chłopca, oczywiście.

\- Aw, spodziewałem się większego przyjęcia powitalnego na moją cześć.

Derek błyskawicznie szarpnął głową w prawo, do drzwi, na dźwięk lekko nadąsanego, rozbawionego głosu i poczuł, jak stanęło mu pieprzone serce na widok stojącego w wejściu Stilesa w czerwonej bluzie z kapturem, bawiącego się od niechcenia kijem baseballowym.

\- Co ty tu robisz, idioto? - wycedził-- a raczej spróbował wycedzić, jako że jego głos odmówił posłuszeństwa, zdarty i chropawy od wielogodzinnych krzyków i warkotu. - Uciekaj, zanim cię zauważą, albo to ja rozerwę ci pieprzoną tchawicę!

Stiles jedynie odwrócił się do niego z dziwnym uśmiechem, mrugając porozumiewawczo.

Problem był w tym, że Derek nie wiedział, jakie mieli cholerne porozumienie. Wiedział tylko, że Stiles powinien się stąd wynosić _w tej chwili_.

\- Ależ Derek, już wyrzucasz naszego gościa? - zacmokał z dezaprobatą Deucalion, pojawiając się dosłownie znikąd i Hale szarpnął się w łańcuchach z wyszczerzonymi kłami i rozświetlonymi czerwienią oczami. - Nieładnie.

\- Właśnie, Derek, _nieładnie_ \- zgodził się łatwo Stiles, przekrzywiając głowę na bok i jednocześnie wodząc palcami po kiju. Żarówki w pomieszczeniu migały jak szalone, sypiąc iskrami. - A gdzie reszta twoich małych zwierzątek? Nie uważacie mnie za wystarczającego przeciwnika? - wydął z urazą usta, niezadowolony.

Deucalion rozjaśnił się w uśmiechu, zupełnie jakby okazało się, że zabawka, którą zamówił, przyszła z dodatkowymi funkcjami.

Derek stężał. Coś było nie w porządku. Ze Stilesem, ze wszystkim. Coś było… _nie tak_. Jego wilk węszył powietrze, stojąc wyprężony niczym struna. Zapach domu i bezpieczeństwa zastąpił ten wyładowań elektrycznych.

\- A jesteś nim? Może chciałbyś zademonstrować nam swoje umiejętności? - Alpha zapraszająco potoczył dłonią wokół. - Poza tym, ty też nie przyprowadziłeś własnego wsparcia, czyż nie?

\- Wsparcia? - Stiles zmarszczył brwi, wydając się kompletnie nie rozumieć, o co chodzi. - Wspar… _Oooch_ , okay, chodzi ci o te małe, słodkie szczenięta na usługach Hale'a? - roześmiał się w sposób, który sprawił, że Derekowi przeszedł dreszcz po plecach. - Wybacz, sądzę, że poradzę sobie sam.

Uśmiech powoli spełzł Deucalionowi z twarzy, gdy zastąpiło go zdystansowane, ostrożne zmarszczenie brwi.

\- Ethan powiedział, że zabicie Aidena spowodowało u ciebie krwotok wewnętrzny. Jakim więc cudem, proszę, uświadom mnie, chcesz pokonać kilka Alph, samemu przy tym przeżywając?

Stiles przesunął językiem po wargach, rozbawiony.

\- Mniej więcej tak.

Ujął pewniej kij, a następnie nim machnął.

Derek i Deucalion spojrzeli na niego, jakby kompletnie zwariował i Stiles odrzucił głowę do tyłu, wybuchając głośnym, dźwięcznym śmiechem.

Jednak nie na tyle głośnym, by zagłuszyć mrożący krew w żyłach wrzask z innego pokoju. A potem jeszcze jeden. I kolejny. Gdy pierwszy został ucięty, zdławiony charczącym bulgotem, wybuchła żarówka.

Stiles nie przestał się śmiać aż do ostatniej.

 

Deucalion próbował go zaatakować, tak, ale Stiles ze zwinnością, która nie powinna mu tak łatwo przyjść, wywinął się jego pazurom, wciąż utrzymując ten rozbawiony, szeroki uśmiech na ustach.

I nagle te same pazury były na gardle Dereka.

\- Zabiję go, jeśli nie przestaniesz - wysyczał z zimną furią, wbijając je głęboko w ciało i Derek zakrztusił się krwią, wciąż jednak usiłując warczeć.

Stiles _ziewnął_.

\- Okay, huh, tego nie możemy mieć, prawda? - westchnął ze znudzeniem, odrzucając kij na bok. - Chociaż przyznam, że oczekiwałem po tobie czegoś lepszego, niż oklepane groźby zabicia zakładnika. Więc, ziew. Ale od kiedy ja i mój, hm, _wspólnik_ , mamy pewną umowę, obecny tutaj Hale musi być żywy. Mimo że fakt, czy jego tyłek jest cały, czy pocięty na kawałki wielkości konfetti, nie mógłby mnie mniej obchodzić, rozumiesz?

\- Ale nie masz już swojego kija - roześmiał się chrapliwie Deucalion, odsuwając od Dereka i zbliżając do uśmiechniętego chłopca. - Nie masz go, a to oznacza, że…

\- Że głównie był mi potrzebny dla tego całego motywu nieustraszonego Czerwonego Kapturka - odpowiedział Stiles, przewracając oczami. - Uznałem, że to całkiem zabawne, gdy zaś tymczasem mogłem po prostu robić… Cóż, _to_. - I pstryknął palcami.

Żyły Deucaliona nabrzmiały i chwilę później powietrze przeszył przeraźliwy wrzask.

\- Wisienka na torcie, hm? - mruknął Stiles, przestępując ostrożnie nad wijącym się na podłodze Alphą - duszącym się własną krwią, _pokrytym nią,_ wyciekającą z każdego z porów jego skóry - tak, by nie ubrudzić sobie tenisówek.

Derek przywarł do żelaznych krat za plecami w momencie, gdy chłopiec wyciągnął do niego rękę, najwyraźniej chcąc zdjąć kajdany.

Bez klucza.

\- Gdzie jest Stiles.

Piękne, duże i z bursztynowymi tęczówkami, w ułamku sekundy zamienione w dwie bliźniaczo czarne gałki oczne.

\- Och, to dobre - parsknął nie-Stiles, przeciągając z ciekawością palcami po zakrwawionym ciele Dereka, a następnie wsuwając je do ust i ssąc. - Czyli jednak nie jesteś _tylko_ śliczny, masz też coś pod tą czarną czupryną, huh, _kto by pomyślał_ , nie? Nic dziwnego, że Stiles wręcz _błaga_ , byś przytrzymał go na łóżku i zerżnął tak, by nie mógł nazajutrz prosto chodzić, słodki, mały chłopiec, aww… - zanucił szyderczo demon, pochylając się, by przesunąć gorącym językiem po szczęce Hale'a, w ostatnim momencie unikając kłów. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak _cudownie_ jest w nim być, _Derrrrrrek_ \- wymruczał dwuznacznie, błyskając uśmiechem z podwójną ilością ostrych zębów. - Jest taki ciepły i dziewiczy, czemu miałbym kiedykolwiek chcieć ci go oddać, hm? Zresztą! - Odwrócił się, wzruszając ramionami i podnosząc kij. - On nawet tego nie chce! Chociaż nie, może źle to ująłem. Nosisz w sobie duże poczucie winy, prawda, osierocone wilcze szczenię? - Spojrzał na zaciskającego zęby Dereka z okrucieństwem w pustych, bezdennie czarnych oczach. - Biedny chłopczyk, z którego winy cała rodzina spłonęła żywcem, aw… To smutne, czyż nie? I teraz wszystko, czego dotykasz, również _płonie_. Jak Stiles! - podkreślił, klaszcząc w dłonie z dziecięcą radością i Derek nagle poczuł, jak coś ciężkiego i zimnego ląduje mu w okolicach żołądka razem z realizacją tego, co się naprawdę stało. Nie, nie, nie, _błagam, nie_. - Prosił, żebym cię uratował, wręcz błagał, powiedział, że zrobi wszystko i -- cóż, zdaje się, że zrobił, nah?

\- Więc dotrzymaj swojej części umowy i mnie wypuść - wycedził Alpha, z wysiłkiem chowając pazury i przywracając wygląd kłów do zwykłych, tępych i ludzkich.

W momencie, gdy łańcuchy opadły, niespodziewanie miał ramiona pełne demona, usta pełne języka i zębów. Stiles - nie, _nie Stiles_ \- całował go brutalnie, gryząc wargi do krwi i śmiejąc się w trakcie. Sekundę kompletnego oszołomienia później Hale odepchnął go od siebie z całej siły, patrząc z obrzydzeniem, jak się potyka, wycierając umazane czerwienią usta i chichocząc.

\- Warto było spróbować - mrugnął kpiąco i Derek prawie zadławił się własnymi wymiocinami, podchodzącymi mu do gardła. _Jezu_. - Chyba najbardziej bawi mnie to, jak on miota się w środku, próbując odzyskać kontrolę - mruknął w zamyśleniu. - Mały kłamca. Miał siedzieć spokojnie.

\- _Stiles?_ \- parsknął Derek, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. - Nie on. _Nigdy_ on.  
W tym samym momencie Stiles zgiął się wpół, rozszerzając gwałtownie bursztynowe oczy jedynie po to, by ułamek sekundy później je z wściekłością zwęzić.

\- I vice versa, dupku.

Derek pozbawił go przytomności.

\- A jeśli Stiles się nie poddaje, to ja też nie zamierzam. - Nachylił się, podnosząc ostrożnie chłopca i po chwili namysłu marszcząc na niego brwi z wyczerpaną czułością. - I serio, dla twojego dobra, mam nadzieję, że ten tekst z dupkiem nie był do mnie.

 

*-*

 

Stiles leżał boleśnie naprężony, rozpostarty na łóżku z nadgarstkami i kostkami przywiązanymi do słupków, skowycząc zza zaszytych czarną nicią ust. Łzy ściekały mu swobodnie po policzkach.

Derek pochylił się nad nim z zimnym uśmiechem i Stiles drgnął ze strachu, rozpaczliwie próbując się odsunąć, ale nie potrafiąc, o Boże, _o Boże, Derek, proszę, nie, czekaj!_

\- Obiecuję, że to nie będzie bolało - powiedział przyjaźnie Alpha, obracając w zastanowieniu między palcami duży, rzeźnicki nóż. - _Bardzo_.

 _Derek, nie, nienienie, błagam, nikomu nie powiem, nikomu nie powiem, tylko mnie_ wypuść! _Dlaczego… d-dlaczego mi to robisz?…_

Ostrze przesunęło się, rozcinając koszulkę i spodnie w jednym, płynnym ruchu.

\- Mam zacząć od góry czy od dołu? - Derek ściągnął brwi, najwyraźniej nie mogąc się zdecydować. Koło jego stóp siedziało martwe dziecko, patrząc z uśmiechem na szamoczącego się w więzach Stilesa. - Cóż, podejrzewam, że to nie jest istotne. Jedyną ważną dla ciebie rzeczą jest to, że jak z tobą skończę, ludzie będą uciekać z krzykiem na twój widok, moje cudowne arcydzieło - o ile, oczywiście, w ogóle przeżyjesz.

_D-Derek, n-nie, proszę, jeśli kiedykolwiek… r-ratowałeś mi przecież życie, dlaczego t-teraz…? Nie rób tego, o Boże, nie rób…_

Gdy nóż przeciął pierwsze ścięgno, Stiles wygiął się w łuk w niemym krzyku.

Gdy na podłogę wypłynęło oko, rozerwał szwy na wargach.

Martwa dziewczynka podniosła je z ciekawością, chichocząc.

 

*-*

 

\- _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus... hanc animam redintegra... lustratus! lustratus!_

\- D-Derek?

Stiles odzyskał powoli świadomość, kompletnie nie mając pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje. To wyglądało jak, jak… kryjówka Dereka? Ale gdzie był Derek? I czemu nie mógł poruszać rękami? Czemu był przywiązany do krzesła? Do krzesła, które znajdowało się na środku pentagramu, jeśli już wspominać o wszystkich szczegółach. I… uch, niewiele pamiętał. Kręciło mu się w głowie.

\- Tato… - wymamrotał, zwieszając głowę i zaciskając powieki.

Zgodził się na warunki demona, by uratować Dereka. Ale kto by się wtedy zaopiekował jego tatą? Jak mógł być… jak mógł być tak bezmyślny?

Uratował Dereka.

Kąciki ust wygięły mu się odruchowo do góry.

Czyjaś ręka bezceremonialnie chwyciła go za brodę i szarpnęła w swoją stronę, zadzierając tak, by mógł spojrzeć jej właścicielowi w błękitne oczy.

\- Proszę, proszę, aktualnie zaufali mi na tyle, by zostawić cię ze mną samego, Czerwony Kapturku.

\- I właśnie dlatego n-nigdy nie uważałem ich za szczególnie bystrych.

Peter uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony. Albo głodny.

Stiles miał problemy z odróżnieniem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fragment z Derekiem torturującym Stilesa to sen, do którego przeżywania - wciąż i wciąż - zmuszał go demon, gdy był w posiadaniu jego ciała :(.  
> Co do egzorcyzmów - nie przejmujcie się, to wcale nie poszło tak łatwo, jak się wydaje xD! Więcej szczegółów oczywiście jutro ;*******  
> Dziękuję za każdy kudos <3


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, gdy Peter szarpnął go za włosy, podrywając mu głowę do góry jedynie po to, by przechylić własną z udawanym współczuciem.

\- Och, boli cię? Prawdopodobnie jednak nie tak, jak Boyda, gdy umierał, nie sądzisz? - zacmokał, spoglądając na niego z naganą w lodowatobłękitnych oczach i Stiles znieruchomiał. Znieruchomiało dosłownie _wszystko_ , oprócz desperacko walącego serca.

\- C-co? - wydusił. - Jak? Kiedy? Deucalion zdążył go dopaść? Ale przecież… Co z Ericą? Scottem? Co z _Derekiem?_

\- Deucalion? - zaszydził wilkołak, puszczając go i odsuwając się o krok. - Nie, Czerwony Kapturku. To byłeś ty. Cóż - urwał, stukając palcem w usta w zastanowieniu. - Może nie _konkretnie_ ty.

Stiles szarpnął się z furią w więzach, omal nie przewracając krzesła i Peter wybuchnął śmiechem. Obraz przed oczami zaczął wirować mu nieco szybciej, ale nawet tego nie zauważył. Ani tego, że starł sobie sznurami skórę na nadgarstkach niemal do żywego mięsa i teraz spływały mu strużki krwi po palcach.

\- _Nie ja?!_ Oczywiście, że nie ja, do cholery! Sądzę, że raczej pamiętałbym, gdybym kogoś zabił, prawda?!

\- Jakie jest twoje ostatnie wspomnienie, Stiles? - odezwał się nagle spokojny głos gdzieś z tyłu pomieszczenia i chłopak momentalnie zamknął usta, zaskoczony.

\- D-Deaton? Co ty tu… Pomagałeś mnie egzorcyzmować? - Weterynarz wyłonił się z ciemności za Hale'em i posłał mu nieczytelny uśmiech, kiwając lekko głową. - Powiesz mi, o co tu naprawdę chodzi? - poprosił cicho Stiles, czując, jak nagle opuściły go wszystkie siły do walki. Zwiesił ramiona, spuszczając wzrok. Chciał po prostu wrócić do taty. To, co przedstawiał mu w jego głowie demon, gdy był pozbawiony kontroli, te… te tortury przeprowadzane przez Dereka… Chciał wrócić do domu. Chciał już tylko wrócić do domu. Wykonał swoje zadanie, prawda? Uwolnił Dereka, a teraz… _Proszę…_

\- Co pamiętasz jako ostatnie? - ponowił pytanie Deaton i Stiles zmarszczył brwi, usiłując sobie przypomnieć. Może jeśli odpowie, to wreszcie go stąd wypuszczą, bo, _naprawdę_ , przebywanie z Peterem w tym samym pomieszczeniu przez dłuższy okres czasu nie należało do przyjemności.

\- Uch… Zabicie watahy Deucaliona? Wyrwałem się na chwilę demonowi i Derek mnie wtedy ogłuszył i… tu się film urywa? Prawie tak, jak ostatnio, gdy ja i Scott… - skrzywił się, a potem nagle zwęził oczy, rzucając nieufne spojrzenie emisariuszowi. - Kazałeś mi otworzyć drzwi. Dlaczego kazałeś mi otworzyć drzwi? Nie powinienem był ich otwierać, mam rację? - Peter oparł się o ścianę z założonymi rękami i rozbawionym uśmiechem, podczas gdy Deaton zaledwie patrzył na niego z twarzą pozbawioną jakichkolwiek emocji. - O mój Boże. O mój… - Stiles mógł jedynie otworzyć usta, wodząc szaleńczo wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego mężczyzny. - To był wasz plan od samego początku!

\- Mówiłem, że to bystry chłopak - stwierdził z zadowoleniem Peter, odrywając się od ściany, podchodząc i kładąc stopę na brzegu krzesła, balansując nim niebezpiecznie. - I oryginalny. Zabicie Boyda na swoją osiemnastkę jako twój prezent dla reszty watahy… Muszę przyznać, _kreatywnie_. I tamta wersja ciebie była również zdecydowanie bardziej zabawna.

Stiles spoglądał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, stężały, niesłyszący nic, poza łomotem krwi tętniącej we własnych uszach.

\- Zwłaszcza, gdy dwa dni temu próbowałeś nas wszystkich pozabijać na cmentarzu, otoczony trupami. Przyznam, że było ciężko cię znaleźć, nawet jeśli całkiem ładnie wyznaczałeś swój szlak płomieniami… - westchnął Peter, kręcąc głową, zupełnie jakby przypominał sobie cały _wysiłek_ , jaki musiał w to włożyć. - Ale byłem pod wrażeniem twojej małej armii. Martwe dzieci, Stiles. Całkiem sprytne. Zwłaszcza, że ludzie wahają się przed skrzywdzeniem dziecka - a gdy już się przemogą, _jest za późno_.

\- Ożyw… ożywi…

\- Tak, Stiles, ożywiłeś dzieci. Zabiłeś je i wskrzesiłeś, co jest tu trudnego do zrozumienia? - rzucił niecierpliwie Peter i gdzieś z tyłu dobiegło ich dezaprobujące odkaszlnięcie Deatona.

\- Doprawdy, ujęcie tego w ten sposób nie było konieczne.

\- Nie moja wina, że nie dotarło do niego za pierwszym razem - stwierdził niewinnie Hale, odwracając się z podirytowanym grymasem. - Plus, _wiesz_ , że nie mamy dużo czasu.

\- Dużo czasu na co? - Wyprany, bezbarwny głos. Stiles nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem w ogóle zdołał jeszcze mówić. _Myśleć_. Nawet jeśli nie pamiętał, to nie zwalniało go z winy, prawda? To on otworzył drzwi… To on… O Boże. _O Boże, przepraszam…_

\- Dzisiaj jest Samhain - wyjaśnił spokojnie Deaton, odpychając Petera i przystawiając Stilesowi kubek z wodą do spierzchniętych warg. Wypił chciwie kilka łyków, zanim zorientował się, że nie powinien nic od nich przyjmować i szarpnął się do tyłu, wypluwając resztę. - W nocy z 31-ego października na 1-ego listopada kurtyna między oboma światami jest najcieńsza, Stiles. Powinieneś to wiedzieć - uśmiechnął się lekko, odstawiając szklankę. - Zwłaszcza, jeśli naprawdę chciałeś zostać emisariuszem Dereka.

\- Przecież jest g-grudzień. Jest grudzień, prawda? _Był_ grudzień!

\- Ktoś chyba dawno nie przekręcał kartek w kalendarzu - wymruczał nagle Peter tuż koło jego ucha i Stiles drgnął odruchowo. - Ostatni raz byłeś świadomy 7-ego grudnia 2013 roku, zgadza się. Dzisiaj jest 31. października _2014_.

\- Nie wierzę ci. Nie wierzę. _Nie wierzę._

\- Myślisz, że dlaczego wcześniej zdołałeś uciec, hm? Czemu wtedy, jedenaście miesięcy temu, egzorcyzm się nie powiódł? Bo ja i Deaton potrzebowaliśmy cię właśnie teraz, takiego, jaki jesteś, po tym, co przeszedłeś - _dzisiaj_. Dzisiaj zdejmiesz tę zasłonę, Stiles.

 

*-*

 

\- Stiles jest… Mój syn jest… Wszystko z nim w porządku?

Derek odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc w tym momencie patrzeć Johnowi w oczy. Wystarczyło, że musiał robić to za każdym razem, gdy dochodziły ich wieści o kolejnych masowych morderstwach. O kolejnych przypadkach, gdy mała dziewczynka podcięła rodzicom gardła we śnie, a potem wróciła do własnego grobu, kładąc obok niego zakrwawiony nóż.

Wystarczyło, że musiał spoglądać w nie Erice, odciągając ją od martwego ciała Boyda.

\- Złapaliśmy to _coś_ \- powiedział z nienawiścią Scott, nawet nie usiłując ukrywać wbijających mu się w zaciśnięte dłonie pazurów. - Ale nie mamy pewności, że uda nam się odzyskać Stilesa. Upłynęło… upłynęło naprawdę dużo czasu. Deaton i Peter robią jednak, co w ich mocy, by mu pomóc.

Szeryf podniósł głowę do góry, mierząc ich obu twardym spojrzeniem.

\- Czy możecie mi zagwarantować, że - jeśli się to powiedzie - to, co wróci… _Stiles_ , który wróci - poprawił się prawie natychmiast, choć nie bez wahania. - Będzie sobą?

\- Nie - odpowiedział cicho Derek, uprzedzając Scotta. - Demon był w nim za długo. Zawsze będą jakieś konsekwencje.

\- To twoja wina, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda? - Szeryf mówił bez prawdziwej mocy w głosie, ale to tylko jakimś cudem sprawiło, że słowa raniły bardziej. - Gdybyś nie wciągnął go w ten cały… w ten _pieprzony wilkołaczy biznes_. Gdyby nie próbował cię uratować. Nic z tego by się nie stało. _Nic_. Stiles nadal byłby tutaj, narzekając za każdym razem, gdy tylko choćby zerknąłem w stronę czerwonego mięsa czy jego frytek, nadal uciekałby przed Scottem po wygranej w Playstation, nadal… - urwał, chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Nadal byłby moim synem.

\- On nadal _jest_ twoim synem, sir. - Derek zrobił krok do przodu, stanowczo, nawet jeśli kosztowało go to całą siłę woli, jaką w tej chwili posiadał. - Jeśli uda się go odzyskać, nie możemy pociągnąć _Stilesa_ do odpowiedzialności za to, co robił _demon_ , nawet, jeśli będzie to trudne na początku. I tak, wiem, że to moja wina. Nie ma ani sekundy, w której nie chciałbym, by Stiles wtedy nigdy nie przyszedł. Wolałbym zginąć, niż pozwolić, by został opętany.

\- Derek… - zaczął Scott, ale Alpha jedynie się na niego obejrzał, błyskając czerwonymi tęczówkami i Scott momentalnie ucichł, wycofując się pod drzwi.

\- Czy wiesz, ilu niewinnych ludzi przez to zginęło, Scott? I zamiast czego? Zamiast jednej osoby. Zamiast _mnie_ \- powiedział cicho. - Szeryf Stilinski ma rację. To moja wina.

\- Nie, Derek. Wybacz. Nie miałem tego na myśli w ten sposób - odezwał się znienacka John, wstając z kanapy i kładąc Hale'owi dłoń na ramieniu, ściskając. - Próbowałeś zrobić wszystko, co było w twojej mocy.

\- Za mało. - Derek uśmiechnął się gorzko, wzruszając ramionami. - _Teraz też_ siedzę z założonymi rękami i czekam - czekamy, aż Deaton i Peter się odezwą. Wszystko zależy od nich, nie ode mnie.

\- Nie ufam Peterowi - powiedział nagle Scott, marszcząc brwi. - Wtedy to on był na warcie ze Stilesem, gdy ten uciekł. I również on znalazł trop, który nas przedwczoraj do niego doprowadził. Coś tutaj nie gra.

John skinął głową.

\- Mnie też coś w nim zawsze… odpychało. Bez urazy - dodał i Derek przewrócił oczami, mimowolnie unosząc jeden kącik ust do góry.

\- Ufam _Deatonowi_ \- oświadczył zdecydowanie. - Był emisariuszem mojej matki, zanim… zanim Kate… Zanim Laura została Alphą.

\- To wystarczy - powiedział szeryf. - Kiedy mają dać nam znać?

Scott spojrzał na zegarek.

\- O północy.

 

*-*

 

Ktoś krzyczał.

Stiles wyprężył się na krześle, miotając, gdy siatka czarnych żył powoli zaczęła oplatać jego szyję, wchodząc wyżej, na twarz. Deaton odstawił buteleczkę z wywarem na blat stołu i Peter natychmiast ją pochwycił, studiując z zainteresowaniem etykietkę.

\- I to poskutkuje?

\- Tak - odparł spokojnie weterynarz. - Każdy z nas dostanie to, do czego dążył.

\- Wiedziałem, że _był_ jakiś powód, dla którego zawsze cię lubiłem.

Deaton jedynie uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

Ktoś krzyczał.

Dopiero po jakimś czasie Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że to był on sam.

 

*-*

 

\- Wystarczająco wygodnie? - zapytał z towarzyską swobodą Peter, trącając czubkiem buta związanego na ziemi Stilesa. Chłopak spróbował skupić na nim wzrok, mrużąc oczy, ale sylwetka wilkołaka jedynie się roztroiła, by po chwili wrócić do jednej postaci i rozmazać od nowa. - Wiem, wiem, nie jesteś zbyt rozmowy w tym momencie - westchnął Hale, prostując się i kręcąc z rozczarowaniem głową. - Prawdziwy dramat.

Gdyby Stiles był zdolny do zebrania myśli, prawdopodobnie rzuciłby jakąś sarkastyczną uwagę na temat wymagania odpowiedzi od kogoś, komu własnymi rękami wepchnęło się brudną szmatkę do ust, skutecznie kneblując.

Deaton jedynie uniósł brwi, przechodząc koło nich ze paroma świecami i buteleczkami z białoszarą zawartością w stronę grobu, na co Peter wzruszył ramionami.

\- _Wiesz_ , że zdaję sobie sprawę, że zależy ci na jego dobru jeszcze mniej niż mi? Ty aktualnie _chcesz_ , by on umarł. - Stiles wydał z siebie stłumiony dźwięk i obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego nieuważnie. - Więc na co te wszystkie osądzające spojrzenia?

\- Bo nie widzę sensu w byciu okrutnym - odparł spokojnie Deaton, patrząc Peterowi prosto w oczy.  
Stiles znowu się szarpnął, desperacko usiłując poluźnić sznury na nadgarstkach.

\- Jeszcze tylko godzina, spokojnie. I uwierz mi, - Hale przykucnął przy nim, zniżając głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu. - Gdy Derek dowie się, dlaczego chcemy cię poświęcić, sam będzie chciał przeciągnąć nożem po twoim gardle. A teraz, przechodząc do interesów. - Podciągnął mu szybko rękaw, odsłaniając ramię i zerwał zabezpieczenie strzykawki zębami, następnie wbijając ją w żyłę po wewnętrznej stronie łokcia. W momencie, gdy Stiles wyprężył się w bolesny łuk, tracąc świadomość w stopniowo czerniejących oczach, Peter poklepał go przyjacielsko po policzku, wstając. - To nic osobistego, Czerwony Kapturku. Gdybym mógł wybrać kogokolwiek innego, prawdopodobnie bym to zrobił.

Zza pleców dobiegło go odkaszlnięcie Deatona.

\- Albo i nie - poprawił z rozbawieniem.

 

*-*

 

\- Czy oni nie powinni już zadzwonić?

Derek położył dłoń na ramieniu Scotta, zatrzymując go w miejscu. Dzieciak chodził po pokoju w kółko od dobrych dwudziestu minut i to sprawiało, że nerwy pozostałych również były w strzępach.

\- Siądź - polecił ściszonym głosem. - Do północy zostało piętnaście minut. Czasami brak wieści to dobre wieści.

\- Albo Stilinski zrobił wszystkim przysługę i zdechł razem z tym demonem - mruknęła Erica na tyle nisko, że usłyszały ją jedynie wilkołaki - i to wystarczyło, by Scott w jednej sekundzie obrócił się z rykiem i wysuniętymi kłami, próbując ją zaatakować pomimo przytrzymujących go rąk Dereka i Isaaca.

Szeryf uniósł głowę ze swojego miejsca na kanapie, spoglądając na nich ze zdumieniem.

\- O co chodzi? - spytał twardo. - Mój syn walczy o życie, a wy urządzacie sobie przepychanki?

\- _Siad_ , Scott - wywarczał Derek, praktycznie pchając go w kierunku szeryfa. Scott potrząsnął z furią głową, wciąż nie chowając pazurów.

\- Słyszałeś, co ona powiedziała!

\- Tak. Ale w tym momencie nie mamy na to czasu, John ma rację. I, Erica. - Obejrzał się przez ramię na siedzącą na schodach blondynkę z zaciśniętymi ustami bez szminki i utkwionymi uparcie w dali, opuchniętymi oczami. - To nie był Stiles. Musisz to zrozumieć, _to nie był Stiles_.

\- Może spytajmy o to Boyda? - odparła zimno, podnosząc wzrok na Alphę. Isaac powoli do niej podszedł, zwijając się na stopniu niżej i wtulając ze skowytem twarz w obojczyk Eriki.

\- Boyd na pewno nie obwiniałby _ofiary_ \- wtrącił z gniewem Scott i Erica momentalnie parsknęła.

\- Boyd _jest_ ofiarą!

\- DOŚĆ - uciął Derek z rozświetlonymi czerwienią oczami i wszystkie Bety instynktownie umilkły, co jednak nie przeszkodziło im w rzucaniu wrogich spojrzeń. Hale otworzył usta, chcąc coś jeszcze dodać, ale w tej samej chwili zadzwonił telefon.

Szeryf był pierwszy, by go odebrać, zatrzymując resztę wyciągniętą dłonią. Nie było nawet sensu przełączać na głośnik, jako że każdy z obecnych był w stanie usłyszeć całą rozmowę bez najmniejszego problemu.

\- Alan? - zapytał z niepokojem w głosie. - Wszystko w porządku? Odzyskaliście Stilesa?

\- _Peter_ \- skorygował go z westchnięciem rozmówca. - _Deaton jest… cóż, odrobinę zajęty w tym momencie?_

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, który z was będzie mówił, do cholery - przerwał mu z irytacją John. - Co. Z. Moim. Synem?

\- _Ach, z nim. Z tym wielkookim i wygadanym, tak? Egzorcyzm się powiódł, demona już nie ma._

Szeryf dosłownie oparł się o ścianę, przeciągając wolną ręką po twarzy.

\- Jezu… - wyszeptał, jakby nie mógł w to uwierzyć. - Moje dziecko…

Scott zaskamlał.

\- _Jesteśmy na cmentarzu, jeśli chcecie go odebrać_ \- dodał lekko Peter i Stilinski pokiwał odruchowo głową.

\- Zaraz będziemy. I… dziękuję za wszystko.

Po drugiej stronie zapadła cisza. Szeryf miał już odsunąć telefon od ucha i sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku z połączeniem, gdy Peter nagle się rozłączył.

\- Cmentarz - powiedział niepotrzebnie, bo Derek stał już w drzwiach z kluczykami ściśniętymi w pobielałych palcach i poważnym spojrzeniem zielononiebieskich oczu.

\- Jedziemy.

 

*-*

 

\- Zaproszenia rozesłane, przedstawienie czas zacząć! - oznajmił z udawaną ekscytacją Peter, kładąc półprzytomnego nastolatka na marmurowej pokrywie grobu stanowiącego środek pentagramu i otrzepując dłonie.

\- Zapal świece - polecił mu Deaton, podając zapałki i Hale mrugnął do niego, idąc wykonać zadanie. Weterynarz tymczasem pochylił się nad Stilesem, mrucząc szybko zaklęcie i maczając kciuk w zawartości jednej z buteleczek, by następnie nakreślić mu na czole skomplikowany symbol.

Pokrywa grobu zaczęła się trząść.

\- Siedem minut do północy.

 

*-*

 

Derek zahamował z piskiem opon tuż przed bramą cmentarza, momentalnie wyskakując z samochodu razem z pozostałymi. Szeryf bez wahania ruszył do przodu i Alpha podążył za nim, marszcząc brwi. Coś mu się nie zgadzało. Dlaczego kazali przyjść tutaj, jeśli zostawił ich wcześniej u siebie w kryjówce? Gdyby miejsce było konieczne do odprawienia egzorcyzmu, czy nie powinni być tu od samego początku? Zwolnił odrobinę.

\- Na co czekasz? - Scott pociągnął go za ramię. Derek potrząsnął głową, sam nie wiedząc. Reszta jego watahy również zniknęła mu z pola widzenia i wiedział, że powinien się pospieszyć, jeśli nie chciał zostawić Eriki samej ze Stilesem.

Boże, Stiles… Ostatni raz, kiedy go widział, szarpał się na krześle, wywrzaskując wszystkie możliwe przekleństwa i groźby, gdy woda święcona ściekała mu niczym kwas po twarzy, mimo że czerwona, poparzona skóra zostawała niemal natychmiast zresztą zaleczana.

Póki ktoś znowu nie chlusnął.

\- Derek! - odezwał się naglący głos McCalla i Derek przyspieszył kroku, póki wreszcie nie wszedł na cmentarz.

I nie zaczął biec, gdy nagle poczuł zapach, który zdecydowanie nie był zapachem domu i bezpieczeństwa -- a może raczej _był_ , tyle że był zły. Zły i wykręcony, niczym najgorsza karykatura, otoczony agonalnym bólem, paniką i rezygnacją. Do Scotta dotarło, że coś jest nie tak moment później. 

 

*-*

 

John uderzył w barierę tak nagle, że omal nie stracił równowagi, odbijając się od niej. Deaton jedynie posłał mu smutny uśmiech z drugiej strony linii, gdzie stał nad rzucanym w spazmach Stilesem. Marmurowa płyta dygotała coraz silniej i John pomyślał, że trafił do jakieś surrealistycznego świata.

Oddałby wszystko, byleby to nie było prawdziwe. Byleby jego jedyne dziecko było bezpieczne.

\- Dodałem specjalną mieszankę do popiołu górskiego - wyjaśnił Deaton. - Granica jest nieprzekraczalna zarówno dla wilkołaków, jak i ludzi.

\- Odsuń się, do cholery, od mojego syna - wycedził w odpowiedzi szeryf, sięgając po broń i wycelowując w nieporuszonego tym weterynarza.

\- Nie ma potrzeby, by dochodziło do rozlewu krwi.

\- Jeśli będziesz kontynuował, to tak, _zajdzie_ potrzeba. Nie dbam, dlaczego to robisz, ale go wypuść - powiedział twardo, rejestrując kątem oka przeobrażone wilkołaki, bezskutecznie rzucające się na barierę. Jedynie Erica stała z boku. - To jeszcze _dziecko_ … - dodał, ignorując sposób, w jaki załamał mu się głos na ostatnich słowach.

\- Och, ale on przynajmniej okaże się użyteczny, czego nie można powiedzieć o większości dzieci - odezwał się nagle Peter, wychodząc z rozłożonymi pokojowo rękami zza grobu. - A poza tym, nie strzelaj do posłańca złych wieści, ale już jest za późno. - Mrugnął do szeryfa, który zacisnął zęby. Nie mógł zabić żadnego z nich, bo wtedy bariera nigdy nie zostałaby przełamana.

Ale to nie znaczyło, że…

Nacisnął spust i Peter zaklął głośno, upadając na jedno kolano.

\- Kule z tojadem - uśmiechnął się ponuro Stilinski. - Masz minutę, zanim przestrzelę kolejne.

\- Myślisz, że co jest ważniejsze?! Życie twojego smarkacza czy całej mojej rodziny?! - wrzasnął wściekle wilkołak i w tej samej chwili pojawili się Derek ze Scottem, zatrzymując w szoku. - Też straciłem żonę i dziecko. Razem z pozostałymi sześcioma osobami, które spłonęły żywcem! Więc nie mów mi, że życie jednego osiemnastolatka nie jest warte odzyskania ich wszystkich z powrotem! Powiedz mu, _Derek_ \- warknął, odwracając się do swojego zesztywniałego siostrzeńca. Nikt nawet nie zauważył zniknięcia Eriki. - Powiedz mu, czyją winą był ten pożar. Teraz masz szansę naprawić własne błędy.

\- Dwie minuty - oświadczył Deaton, odsuwając się prawie że do samej krawędzi, ale mimo to nie spuszczając uważnego wzroku ze Stilesa i unosząc dłonie do góry. - _Hic erit tabernaculum meum in terra viventium, separans a mortuis. Quod offero sacrificium, quod pontis transitu. Animas busto conditur_.

\- Derek! - Scott uderzał raz po raz desperacko ramieniem w barierę. - Derek, musisz coś zrobić!

Powietrze zaczęło ledwo dostrzegalnie drżeć, gdy cały grób zatrząsł się w posadach. Z oczu i uszu Stilesa wypłynęły pierwsze strużki krwi.

\- Wiem, że chodzi o twoją rodzinę, synu, ale oni już odeszli - odezwał się cicho szeryf, wciąż trzymając wycelowany rewolwer w napiętych rękach. - Nie możesz ich przywrócić w ten sposób, to nie jest naturalne.

Derek potrząsnął głową, nie mogąc oderwać spojrzenia od krwawiącego, wygiętego w agonalnych drgawkach Stilesa. I grobu, na którym leżał.

Po raz pierwszy nawet jego wilk milczał.

\- To przeze mnie zginęli - powiedział ledwo słyszalnie i Peter rozjaśnił się w triumfalnym uśmiechu. - Ale nie mogę pozwolić, by z tego samego powodu zginęła kolejna osoba - dodał mocniej, spoglądając nagle na zwisające nad grobem gałęzie i wykonując krótkie, zdecydowane skinięcie. - _Teraz_.

Dokładnie w tym samym ułamku sekundy Erica skoczyła z drzewa prosto na Deatona, uderzając go precyzyjnie w splot słoneczny i przerywając recytację, gdy upadł nieprzytomny na ziemię, ale zanim zdążyła zrobić coś więcej, Peter zaatakował ją z boku, rozrywając pazurami mięso.

Derek i Scott jednocześnie rzucili się w stronę drzewa, rycząc z furią, gdy raptownie zapadła się przed nimi ziemia. Błyskawicznie się cofnęli, ale grunt nie przestał się zapadać, grożąc przerwaniem linii.

\- Północ - wyszeptał znienacka Isaac, spoglądając na nich w bladym świetle telefonu i Stiles wyprężył się gwałtownie, otwierając szeroko oczy z wywróconymi do góry białkami. 

\- Czas otworzyć przejście - wycharczał Peter, ocierając uśmiechnięte, zakrwawione usta znad bezwładnego ciała Eriki. - Stęskniłeś się za mamą, Derek?

Znienacka zatrzęsła się płyta innego grobu, tego najbliższego, tuż za nimi. Gdy się obejrzeli, zadygotała kolejna. I jeszcze jedna. I następna. Maleńka, na wpół zgniła rączka przebiła kopczyk ziemi, próbując wyciągnąć za sobą resztę rozkładającego się ciałka.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał z zimną krwią szeryf, rozglądając się wokół.

\- Bariera przestała zatrzymywać moc Stilesa - wyszeptał cicho Isaac i Derek momentalnie się obrócił, odnajdując rozświetlonymi czerwienią oczami przerwę w wyznaczonej popiołem granicy. - Wskrzesza cały cmentarz.

\- On tego nie przeżyje - wydusił nagle z siebie z nagłą realizacją Scott.

\- Brawo, Scotty, nie słuchałeś wcześniej na lekcji? - parsknął Peter, przewracając oczami. - Nie przeżyłby i tak. Nasz ma---

Derek uderzył w niego z całej siły, przygważdżając do ziemi i wbijając pazury w gardło. Peter zadławił się krwią, rozszerzając oczy.

\- _Pozdrów mamę_ \- wywarczał Derek zduszonym głosem i szarpnął ręką do tyłu.

 

Wszystko wydawało się na ułamek sekundy zamrzeć w miejscu, a potem ruszyć z jeszcze większym tempem, gdy John przebiegł obok, klepiąc go w plecy i dopadając do syna równocześnie ze Scottem. Isaac przyłożył palce do szyi Eriki i kiwnął głową, że żyje, że zaczyna się już uzdrawiać.

Derek patrzył jak otępiały na spływającą mu po palcach krew kolejnego członka rodziny, którego zabił.

\- Jak to przerwać?! - Scott próbował przekrzyczeć przybierający na sile hałas szczękających marmurowych płyt i dziwnych, mokrych odgłosów, o których nawet nie chciał myśleć. Nie, kiedy jego najlepszy przyjaciel właśnie umierał mu na rękach. - Co mamy zrobić?!

\- Zabierzmy go stąd - zadecydował szeryf, rozwiązując trzęsącymi się rękami zakrwawione sznury na nadgarstkach i kostkach jego dziecka. - Pogaś wszystkie świece, zetrzyj pentagram, może to coś da.

Derek zbliżył się wolno, spoglądając dziwnie na oplatającą ciało Stilesa ciemną siatkę żył. Szeryf chwycił syna pod ramiona i zsunął go z grobu, odciągając daleko, daleko poza linię i zapadnięty grunt. Hale ruszył za nimi, klękając z wahaniem przy Stilesie i biorąc jego dłoń w swoją.

Czarne żyły momentalnie przebiegły po jego ramieniu w górę.

\- Przestał krwawić - oznajmił z oszołomieniem John, podnosząc zaskoczony wzrok na pobladłego Alphę.

\- Groby się uspokajają! - Gdzieś z tyłu dobiegł ich głos Scotta. - Cokolwiek robicie, to działa! Nie przestawajcie!

\- Nie zamierzam - powiedział cicho Derek, unosząc lekko jeden kącik ust do góry i odgarniając Stilesowi z czoła spocone włosy. - Do zobaczenia po drugiej stronie.

W momencie, gdy w polu widzenia zaczęły mu krążyć szare płatki, Stiles nabrał drżąco powietrza i zamknął oczy.

 

Gdy je otworzył, Derek leżał obok niego lodowaty i nieprzytomny, z jego tatą usiłującym go docucić. Stiles próbował wyciągnąć rękę, by go dotknąć, ale wszystko było takie ciężkie, ciągnące z powrotem do snu. Zanim opadły mu powieki, zdążył jeszcze zacisnąć palce na czymś zimnym.


	18. Chapter 18

Stiles otworzył oczy, wciągając gwałtownie powietrze i niemal natychmiast je zmrużył, oślepiony. Prawie-nowa żarówka w jego pokoju świeciła zbyt jasno i zbierał się już od kilku miesięcy, by ją wymienić, ale zawsze coś mu wypadało i…

_W jego pokoju._

Był _w swoim pokoju._

\- Tato? - rzucił zdartym szeptem i momentalnie umilkł, przełykając i usiłując zwilżyć wyschnięte gardło. Nie potrafił wstać. Nie potrafił nawet odwrócić głowy, mógł jedynie wpatrywać się w ten cholerny, biały sufit. - Tato… - Zamrugał szybko, usiłując odpędzić parzące łzy spod powiek. To znowu mu się śniło, tak? Nigdy tak naprawdę nie wrócił, nie uwolnił się, był opętany, był z Peterem i Deatonem, był uwięziony w koszmarze, był na cmentarzu, był… Był winny śmierci Boyda. _Dzieci_.

Jego palce drgnęły odruchowo, próbując zacisnąć się wokół czegoś, ale znajdując tylko powietrze.

 _Dereka_.

Nie. Nienienie. Nie Derek. _Nie_. Oddech Stilesa przyspieszył, spłycając się i zaczynając rwać. W tym samym momencie dobiegło go niespodziewane skrzypnięcie krzesła przy komputerze i nagle _znowu mógł się ruszać_ , chociaż obrócenie się w tamtą stronę kosztowało go prawie wszystkie siły, zupełnie jakby coś wcześniej wyssało je z jego ciała i zostawiło tyle, by zaledwie podtrzymać pracujące narządy. Nawet zebranie myśli sprawiało mu prawie że fizyczny ból, jakby musiał wyławiać je z gęstej, ciężkiej mgły.

Jego ojciec podniósł się z krzesła ze zmarszczonym czołem i zrobił dwa powolne, wahające się kroki w kierunku łóżka. Stiles przesunął językiem po spierzchniętych wargach, usiłując rozciągnąć je w uśmiechu. To się wreszcie skończyło.

To się _wreszcie skończyło_ , Boże. Był _bezpieczny_. Był z ta--

Szeryf położył dłoń na przypiętej do pasa służbowej broni.

\- T-tato?

\- Scott! - zawołał John, przechylając nieco głowę w stronę drzwi i jednocześnie nie spuszczając z niego nieczytelnego wzroku. Ani ręki z rewolweru. Stiles znieruchomiał, czując, jak powoli robi mu się zimno. - Pozwól tu na chwilę!

 _D-dlaczego…?_ Zanim Stiles zdążył dokończyć myśl, drzwi raptownie uderzyły o ścianę i do pokoju wpadł Scott z kłami na wierzchu i spiętą sylwetką. Z gardła Stilesa wyrwał się mimowolny skowyt i zacisnął powieki. Jeśli… jeśli to była kolejna sztuczka jego umysłu… Nie miał pojęcia, jak zdołał przetrwać torturującego go Dereka. Wiedział jednak, że jeśli będzie musiał przeżyć to jeszcze raz, ale tym razem z jego… z jego tatą i najlepszym przyjacielem w rolach oprawców, t-to… go zniszczy całkowicie.

\- Proszę… - wydusił z siebie, zwijając dłonie w pięści i nadal nie otwierając oczu, nie chcąc widzieć chłodnych, okrutnych uśmiechów na ich twarzach. - Wszystko, tylko nie to. Tylko nie _wy_. _Proszę_.

Serce Johna ścisnęło się boleśnie na widok łez spływających nieświadomie po zapadniętych policzkach jego drżącego, przerażonego syna. To nie był demon. Nie potrzebował Scotta, by to wiedzieć, do cholery. To był jego _syn_ , który w tym pieprzonym momencie _potrzebował_ swojego _ojca_.

Ruszył do przodu, ale w tej samej sekundzie Scott złapał go za ramię, ściągając brwi z niepokojem.

\- On… on pachnie jak Stiles, ale--

\- To mi wystarczy - przerwał mu ściszonym głosem szeryf. - Puść, Scott.

\- Widział pan jego oko.

John zacisnął szczękę, mierząc Scotta opanowanym wzrokiem.

\- Tak. Jest częściowo czarne. Heterochromia.

Spojrzenie szeryfa stwardniało, prawie wyzywające i po przeciągającej się chwili McCall skinął krótko głową, rozluźniając uścisk. John również kiwnął, a potem zbliżył się ostrożnie do Stilesa, wciąż niezwracającego na nich żadnej uwagi. Wyciągnął powoli dłoń i zacisnął ją na zdecydowanie zbyt szczupłym nadgarstku. I nagle, jakby to było jakimś nieznanym sygnałem, dosłownie rozpętało się piekło.

Stiles otworzył spanikowane oczy, szarpiąc się do tyłu i uderzając głową o ścianę z mdlącym odgłosem, nie przestając chrapliwie wrzeszczeć i kopać jak oszalały. Scott drgnął bezradnie i szeryf obejrzał się z bladą twarzą, ale stanowczym wzrokiem.

\- Zejdź na dół, Scott, zawołam cię.

W chwili, gdy McCall z wahaniem i zaciśniętą szczęką przeszedł przez drzwi, John w ułamku sekundy odwrócił się do miotającego się rozpaczliwie chłopca i wyćwiczonym ruchem złapał go za ręce w powietrzu, wykorzystując element zaskoczenia, by przekręcić go plecami do siebie i przycisnąć mocno do własnej klatki piersiowej, ściśle obejmując.

Nogi Stilesa zadrżały jeszcze kilkukrotnie, zanim bezsilnie opadły na materac.

\- Jesteś bezpieczny - wyszeptał w brązowe włosy szeryf, zamykając oczy i delikatnie kołysząc syna. Zdarte krzyki przeszły powoli w urywany płacz. Nie przestał kołysać. - Nigdy więcej nikt nie wyrządzi ci krzywdy. Nie pozwolę na to, Stiles, przysięgam, synu… Jesteś bezpieczny.

\- D-Derek…? - Słowo było ledwo rozróżnialne przy głosie rwącym się od łez, ale John zrozumiał.

I zacisnął mocniej powieki.

\- Uratował cię.

 

*-*

 

Ciało Dereka leżało na dole, na kanapie w salonie i zarówno Erica, jak i Isaac kulili się przy nim, śpiąc. Scott siedział na podłodze z głową ukrytą w dłoniach, nie wiedząc, co robić. Jego Alpha nie żył. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel mógł nie być już w stanie odzyskać pełnych władz umysłowych po tym, co przeszedł i Scott - po prostu - nie wiedział - _co robić_.

Znienacka na schodach rozbrzmiał miękki tupot bosych stóp i nagle do pomieszczenia wpadł wręcz dygoczący z wściekłości Stiles, ocierając rękawem opuchnięte oczy, ale z ustami wykrzywionymi w przesyconym furią grymasie.

Światła zamigotały niebezpiecznie.

Tuż za nim pojawił się zdyszany szeryf, ale Stiles zręcznie uniknął jego rąk i ruszył w stronę kanapy i wilkołaków.

Scott zamrugał, spoglądając z dezorientacją na szeryfa, który jedynie wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.

\- Próbowałem go zatrzymać, ale…

\- Och, _próbowałeś mnie zatrzymać_ \- parsknął Stiles, potrząsając głową i wskazując na Hale'a. - Może było spróbować zatrzymać jego!

\- Stiles! - syknął Scott, wreszcie wracając do akcji i wstając ze swojego miejsca. - To był wybór Dereka, nie mogliśmy zrobić nic, by…

\- Oczywiście, wymówki, wygodnie. - Stiles przepchnął się bezceremonialnie koło Scotta i chwycił Dereka za ramiona, potrząsając nim brutalnie. - Nawet nie waż się poddawać, sukinsynu - warknął wściekle, zwężając oczy. - Nie waż się umierać. Nie dla mnie, słyszysz? _Obudź się!_ \- wrzasnął desperacko z mięśniami stężałymi w oczekiwaniu na coś, cokolwiek i szeryf ze Scottem wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Głowa Dereka odtoczyła się na prawo i Stiles cofnął się z frustracją.

Erica poruszyła się niespokojnie, przebudzając się.

I nagle wszystko wydarzyło się praktycznie w przeciągu ułamków sekund. Wzrok Eriki natrafił na Stilesa, którego oczy raptownie się rozszerzyły -- i zerwała się z rykiem, atakując go. Jej pazury minęły jego gardło dosłownie o milimetry, kiedy Isaac gwałtownie w nią uderzył w pół skoku, przewracając na ziemię, podczas gdy Scott pchnął Stilesa za siebie.

\- Mam cholerną nadzieję, że jesteś z siebie dumny, Stilinski - splunęła wściekle, zwisając w uchwycie Isaaca, ale nie spuszczając płomiennie nienawistnych oczu ze Stilesa stojącego nieruchomo z szybko bijącym sercem. - Ich krew jest na twoich rękach.

Łomot tętna nastolatka był wręcz ogłuszający dla wilkołaków, ale Erica wydawała się tym kompletnie nie przejmować, śmiejąc bez humoru.

\- Wyprowadź ją - polecił cicho szeryf i Isaac skinął posłusznie głową, przeciągając wilczycę przez pokój i zatrzaskując za nimi drzwi wyjściowe.

Stiles wpatrywał się w podłogę, nie mając odwagi podnieść wzroku, nie chcąc zobaczyć tego samego wyrazu w oczach taty i Scotta, jaki był w tych Eriki.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział ledwo słyszalnie. - _Przepraszam_.

Wiedział, że to nic nie zmieni. Ale to był początek. I - i nie miał pojęcia, co robić, jak odpokutować. Czy kiedykolwiek będzie mu to _dane_.

Ani szeryf, ani Scott się nie odezwali i Stiles zacisnął wargi w wąską, pobielałą linię, uśmiechając się gorzko. Czego innego się spodziewał, huh? Fajerwerków, poklepywania w plecy i zapewniania, że to nie była jego wina? Ale _była_.

\- Mogę przywrócić mu życie - odezwał się nagle, drgając gwałtownie. Ten stary urywek z bestiariusza… - Mogę spróbować go ożywić. - Podszedł gorączkowo do Dereka, spoglądając na zwłoki dziwnie zdeterminowanym wzrokiem. - Deaton zniknął, więc miejsce emisariusza watahy jest wolne. I… czytałem kiedyś… że jeśli emisariusz… ekhm, nekromanta… jeśli ma wystarczająco silną więź z Alphą, będzie - będzie potrafił…

_…posiadać moc przywracania do życia – kroczenia po niebezpiecznej, zacienionej granicy pomiędzy mrokiem a światłem. By proces mógł się odbyć, więź z wilkołakiem musi być niezwykle silna, a emisariusz przygotowany, by ofiarować śmierci to, czego zażąda. Nie zabierasz kogoś ciemności, nie oddając jej przy tym czegoś w zamian._

_Nie oddając jej w zamian siebie_.

No cóż, tego akurat fragmentu nie musiał mówić na głos.

\- Czego potrzebujesz? - spytał cicho Scott i Stiles odwrócił się z uśmiechem rozciągającym wargi, ale niesięgającym oczu.

\- Dam ci listę.

 

*-*

 

Lista okazała się dużo krótsza, niż każdy z nich myślał, bo nie zawierała ani jednej pozycji. Szeryf posłał Stilesowi twarde, choć niespokojne spojrzenie, gdy ten zatrzasnął z frustracją laptop, spychając go z kolan, a potem kazał wszystkim wyjść.

I jasne, oczywiście, że nic mu nie będzie, tato, w końcu to tylko jedna osoba, prawda? Nie cała rodzina do ożywienia, nie zafunduje im tu _Świtu żywych trupów_. I dał wcześniej radę z Aidenem. 

Nieważne, że gdyby nie tamta więź z Derekiem, to prawdopodobnie by się wtedy udusił własną krwią. A teraz więź już nie istniała.

Po prostu musiał to zrobić. Musiał _spróbować_.

Stiles zaczerpnął powietrza, podchodząc do ciała Dereka i kładąc na jego piersi rękę, nawet nie zauważając sposobu, w jaki drżała.

\- Nie udało mi się nic znaleźć - zaczął wolno. - Więc musisz mi tutaj pomóc, bo sam jesteś sobie winny. Dlaczego mnie uratowałeś, ty dupku? - wycedził przez zęby, zaciskając palce na szarym Henley'u i szarpiąc nim z irytacją. - Od kiedy w ogóle ci na mnie zależy, huh?! _Od kiedy ci w ogóle…_ \- urwał, dławiąc się i odwracając wzrok. - Nie zasłużyłem na to. Nie - nie po tym wszystkim, co… Och, no dalej, otwórz oczy, okay? Jak bardzo może być to trudne, hm? - Skóra Hale'a była nienaturalnie blada i zimna i Stiles mimowolnie się wzdrygnął, próbując przywołać w sobie to coś, co wskrzesiło Aidena. - Derek? Derek, no dalej! Derek, _proszę!_ \- Z desperacją wziął zamach, uderzając go z całej siły w twarz. _Derek był sztywny_. - Potrzebuję cię… - Kolejne uderzenie. - Nie możesz mnie teraz zostawić. - Następne i jeszcze jedno, póki Stiles nie zwinął dłoni w pięść, bijąc prawie bez opamiętania. - NIE MOŻESZ, SŁYSZYSZ?!

 

Stiles nie wiedział, czy minęła godzina, czy może zaledwie kilka minut, ale był już tak cholernie… cholernie zmęczony tym wszystkim. Ześliznął się na podłogę, dokładnie w to samo miejsce, gdzie wcześniej siedział Scott, i oparł czoło na przyciągniętych do piersi kolanach, kompletnie nie będąc świadomym fioletowego blasku własnych tęczówek.

Jego ojciec znalazł go śpiącego w tej pozycji półtorej godziny później, z śladami zaschniętych łez na policzkach i wziął syna bez słowa na ręce, zanosząc na górę do łóżka.

 

*-*

 

Stiles poruszył się w półśnie, naciągając kołdrę wyżej na głowę z nieprzytomnym, niezadowolonym pomrukiem. Ktoś na dole kłócił się wściekłym, podniesionym głosem i to przeszkadzało mu spać. Naprawdę, czy prosił o tak _wiele? Jeden spokojny sen?_ Hałasy na chwilę ucichły i zdołał znowu na moment odpłynąć, gdy nagle drzwi trzasnęły o ścianę i Stiles zaplątał się w pościel, gwałtownie podrywając.

\- S-Scott? - zdążył jedynie wykrztusić, zanim na wpół przemieniony wilkołak chwycił go za przód koszulki, z rykiem zwlekając z łóżka i uderzając nim w ścianę. Ze Stilesa uszło całe powietrze w zduszonym _oof_.

\- Nie, _nie Scott_ \- wycedził lodowato Derek z płonącymi furią oczami, obnażając kły. Stiles zamarł. Zamarło pieprzone _wszystko_ , poza jego walącym w piersi sercem. - Co ty sobie myślałeś, do cholery?!

\- Najwyraźniej niewiele, jak widać - mruknął Stiles, próbując go odepchnąć i zignorować mdlące uczucie w żołądku. Derek żył. Derek go nienawidził. Czyli wszystko wróciło do normy. - Puść mnie.

\- _Puścić cię?_ Zabawne. - Znienacka pazury Hale'a znalazły się na gardle Stilesa, naciskając na nie, ale nie wbijając w ciało. - Ty nie chciałeś puścić mnie.

I to było tym, co ostatecznie przebrało miarkę. Bo Stiles mógł znieść bycie znienawidzonym - w końcu nie to, by na to nie zasługiwał, prawda? - odrzuconym i niechcianym, miał w tym wprawę, okay, ale nie zamierzał kłaść uszu po sobie z powodu jedynej dobrej rzeczy, jaką zrobił! Nie, sir, nuh-uh, nie _on_.

\- Och, świetnie, wyrwij mi tchawicę, bo wyświadczyłem ci przysługę! - syknął sarkastycznie, wyrzucając ręce do góry i omal nie trafiając jeszcze bardziej wściekłego Dereka w oko. - Po pierwsze, to była moja decyzja i nic ci do tego.

\- Czy ty chociaż wiesz, co ryzykowałeś?! - warknął Hale, ale Stiles odwarknął mu z miejsca.

\- Nie, proszę, _oświeć mnie_. I zamknij się z łaski swojej, bo ja teraz mówię, jeśli nie zauważyłeś. Ale skoro najwyraźniej dostałeś już ulotkę z planem konferencji, możemy przejść dalej. Po drugie, to nie tak, żebyś miał jakiekolwiek prawo do komentowania moich samopoświęcających się wyborów, skoro sam zrobiłeś dokładnie to samo, ty wilczy hipokryto!

\- Wiesz, jaki jest w tym problem? - Derek i jego wyszczerzone kły przysunęły się stanowczo za blisko twarzy Stilesa, żeby miał nadal czuć się komfortowo. - Ja jestem dorosłym, a ty tylko cholernym _dzieciakiem_. _Ja_ mam podstawy, by móc podejmować takie decyzje, nie _ty_. Masz jeszcze całe życie przed sobą, Stiles!

\- Nikt ci nie przekazał najnowszych wiadomości? - zdziwił się ironicznie, odpowiadając mu równie gniewnym spojrzeniem. - Skończyłem osiemnaście lat! Sto lat dla mnie, yay! I, o ile się nie mylę, w każdym kraju na świecie jestem teraz prawnie tak samo dorosły, jak ty. Decyzje zaś podejmowałem już w wieku dziesięciu lat, bo ktoś musiał zająć się tatą po śmierci mamy! _Wiesz_ , jak to jest, gdy umiera ci rodzina i musisz przedwcześnie dorosnąć!

Stiles momentalnie zamknął usta, rozszerzając oczy i Derek cofnął się gwałtownie, puszczając go i wyglądając tak, jakby ktoś właśnie go spoliczkował.

_Nie chciał tego powiedzieć._

\- Derek… - zaczął cicho, robiąc niepewny krok do przodu, ale Hale jedynie cofnął się bardziej. Stiles dostrzegł dokładny moment, w którym się odciął i żołądek zwinął mu się w bolesny węzeł. Zielononiebieskie oczy stwardniały, chłodniejąc. - Przepraszam. Nie miałem zamiaru… Nie myślałem, że… _Derek._

\- _Stiles_ \- przerwał mu Derek, wzruszając ramionami i odwracając wzrok. - Masz rację, wiem, jak to jest. I wiem też, jak to jest się czuć winnym ich śmierci. Dlatego rozumiem, że obwiniałeś się z mojego powodu, ale to, że poszedłeś mnie ratować już wcześniej, u Deucaliona, jest przyczyną, dla której znaleźliśmy się w tej sytuacji na pierwszym miejscu. Dla której zginął Boyd i setki niewinnych ludzi.

Stiles przygryzł wargę, spoglądając na własne zaciśnięte w pobielałe piersi ręce i mrugając szybko powiekami, by odpędzić parzące łzy. Nie zamierzał rozsypać się przed Derekiem. Musiał być silny. Jak zawsze.

\- Oni zginęli przeze mnie, nie przez to, że cię uratowałem - powiedział prawie niesłyszalnie. - To jest jedyna rzecz, której nie żałuję, Derek. N-nie odbieraj mi tego.

Dłonie opadły mu na ramiona i Hale westchnął, przesuwając kciukami po materiale koszulki Stilesa.

\- Dlaczego _ty_ ocaliłeś mi życie? - wyrzucił nagle z siebie nastolatek, przerywając milczenie i Derek drgnął. - Bo czułeś się winny? Chciałeś, żebyśmy byli kwita? Myślałeś, że to twój obowiązek?

Hale przewrócił oczami, powstrzymując zrezygnowany uśmiech.

\- Tak, próbuję pobić rekord w ratowaniu ci tyłka.

\- _Ha_ , Hale, _ha_ \- prychnął Stiles, uderzając go w ramię. - Już przegrałeś w tej kategorii ze mną. Nie, serio, odpowiedz. To naprawdę… naprawdę był tylko obowiązek?

Nienawidził sposobu, w jaki głos zadrżał mu na ostatnim słowie i tego, że Derek wydawał się to wyłapać, spoglądając na niego ze ściągniętymi brwiami i poważniejąc. Stiles przełknął ślinę.

 _Tak_.

\- Nie.

Do tej pory Stiles nie był w stanie stwierdzić, kto kogo pocałował pierwszy.

 

*-*

 

\- Dobrze? - wychrypiał napiętym głosem Derek, unosząc brwi i spoglądając na Stilesa, który odpowiedział mu półprzytomnym wzrokiem, przygryzając wargę tak mocno, że prawie zaczęła krwawić. Wsunął palce głębiej i Stiles wyrzucił z siebie wiązankę niezrozumiałych przekleństw, wypychając biodra do przodu. - Wezmę to za _tak_ \- dodał z rozbawieniem, doskonale wiedząc, że tym go podrażni.

I się nie przeliczył.

\- Jesteś totalnym dupkiem, wiesz? - wydyszał Stilinski, zwężając na niego niebezpiecznie oczy, podczas gdy Derek zaczął wolno zataczać kółka jednym z dwóch palców, szukając czegoś. - Jak, do setnej potęgi dupkiem. Palantem, który najwyraźniej lubi się pławić w samozadowoleniu. Kompletnym, skończo-- _oooch!_ \- Och, rzeczywiście. Najwyraźniej Derek znalazł to, czego szukał. Jego leniwy uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Mówiłeś coś?

\- Kto, ja? Nah, nie, nie ja, słyszałeś coś w ogóle? To na pewno nie byłem ja, to…

\- …to znaczy, że najwyraźniej robię coś niewłaściwie, skoro wciąż jeszcze się nie zamknąłeś.

Stiles nawet nie zauważył momentu, w którym Derek złapał go w pasie, przewracając i dociskając do materacu, ale za to zdecydowanie zauważył ten, w którym zniknęły palce, bo zaskamlał żałośnie z powodu nagłej pustki, wiercąc się na łóżku. Alpha uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, przyglądając się swojemu partnerowi z głodem w rozświetlonych czerwienią oczach. Z głodem, pożądaniem, z czułością, rozbawieniem, z mi--

 _Stop_. Derek stężał nieznacznie, otwierając kolejne opakowanie żelu. Nie, to się nie działo. Nie mógł na to sobie pozwolić, nie po tym, co przeszedł z Paige, Kate i Jennifer.

 _Nie mógł_.

\- D-Derek? - spytał niepewnie Stiles, unosząc się na łokciach i patrząc na niego z niepokojem. - Co się dzieje? Jeśli - jeśli zmieniłeś zdanie, to w porządku - powiedział nerwowo, naciągając na siebie część prześcieradła, nagle czując się zbyt odkryty przy Dereku wciąż będącym w jeansach. Nawet podkreślających, jak bardzo był twardy. - Nie musimy tego robić, jeżeli nie chcesz.

\- Hej… - Derek pochylił się, biorąc go za brodę i zmuszając, by spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. - Chcę, Stiles, _chcę_ , naprawdę. Chodzi o moje _związki_ \- prawie że splunął tym słowem, - z przeszłości.

\- Nie jestem nimi - odpowiedział cicho Stiles, biorąc go za rękę i ściskając. - Znasz mnie, wiesz, czego się po mnie spodziewać. Allison mówiła Scottowi o Kate. Nie mam pojęcia o reszcie, a to, co zrobiła ta suka, było… - przerwał, zaciskając szczękę w bezsilnej furii. - Ale nie jestem nią. _Nie jestem Kate_ , Derek.

Dłoń Hale'a wkradła się niezauważenie pod prześcieradło, obejmując go ściśle.

\- Masz rację, nie jesteś - mruknął z tym samym leniwym uśmiechem, co na początku i gdyby nie to, że Stiles aktualnie miał problemy z nabraniem pełnego oddechu, to prawdopodobnie by go walnął. Poduszką. Prosto w tę zadowoloną z siebie twarz.

\- Mieliśmy tu _moment_ , wiesz? Zrujnowałeś go! - wydusił za to oskarżycielsko i Derek stłumił śmiech, pocierając go kciukiem. - Poza tym przez twój pośpiech z rozdzieraniem pazurami moich ubrań - i tak, odkupujesz mi tę koszulkę - to nawet nie zdążyłem włączyć soundtracku.

\- Masz playlistę ułożoną specjalnie do seksu? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Derek, nieruchomiejąc i Stiles z pomrukiem dezaprobaty sam zaczął poruszać rytmicznie biodrami.

\- Yep, zaczęlibyśmy od _Talk dirty to me_.

\- Okay - zgodził się łatwo Hale. - Twoje brudne rzeczy są porozrzucane po całej podłodze.

Stilesowi dosłownie opadła szczęka.

\- Do tego radziłbym rozpocząć raczej od _Like a virgin_.

\- Ha. _Ha_ \- wymamrotał Stiles, czerwieniejąc i odwracając wzrok. Pchnięcia ustały. Derek uniósł brwi, gdy nagle dotarło do niego, co mógł pomyśleć sobie Stiles. Że Hale go nie chce, bo nie ma żadnego doświadczenia, bo nikt inny go wcześniej nie chciał, bo go rozczaruje. _Boże_.

\- Stiles - powiedział zdecydowanym głosem. - Stiles, spójrz na mnie. - Jedno bursztynowe oko i jedno brązowo-czarne podniosły się na niego z wahaniem. - Myślisz, że mnie i mojego wilka nie doprowadza do szału świadomość, że jesteśmy pierwszymi, którzy cię dotykają? - Derek odsunął prześcieradło i przeciągnął po Stilesie językiem, czerpiąc satysfakcję z przyspieszonego oddechu nastolatka, biorąc go do ust. - Że nikt inny cię nie dotknie potem, bo każdy będzie wiedział, że _należysz do mnie?_ Upewnię się, że wiedzą, rozumiesz? - Zacisnął delikatnie zęby na jego gardle i Stiles obnażył je ze stłumionym skowytem. - _Cholera, Stiles._

Palce wróciły, tym razem trzy, w akompaniamencie wciąganego przez zęby powietrza.

\- A co do piosenki… - przeciągnął nisko, pozbywając się własnych spodni i Stiles przewrócił oczami, najwyraźniej znajdując jeszcze siłę na odrobinę irytacji. - _I wanna fuck you like an animal._ \- Wymierzył mocniejsze pchnięcie. - _I wanna feel you from the inside. My whole existence is flawed - you get me closer to God._

\- M-myślałeś nad zmianą kariery zawodowej? - Stiles przekrzywił głowę, posyłając mu kpiący, ale radosny uśmiech, który Derek przywitał kolejnym ugryzieniem. - I, proszę, mógłbyś się pospieszyć? Żebyśmy zdążyli przed moimi pięćdziesiątymi urodzinami?

\- Ktoś tu się rządzi - zakpił Hale, podnosząc jedną brew i Stiles wykorzystał moment, by niespodziewanie przewrócić go na plecy i zawisnąć nad nim z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem.

\- _You know nothing, Jon Snow_.

W momencie, w którym na niego wolno opadł, Derek musiał zacisnąć zęby, by z gardła nie wyrwało mu się triumfalne wycie na widok rozchylonych w zaskoczonej przyjemności, perfekcyjnych ust Stilesa. Pchnął do góry, wyrywając niski, prawie że prymitywny jęk i Stiles wrócił do rzeczywistości, oddając jeszcze więcej, niż brał, desperacko unosząc się i opadając.

I jeśli w chwili, w której obaj doszli, komuś wymknęły się pewne dwa słowa -- to nikt o tym nie wspomniał. Nawet później, gdy zasnęli ze Stilesem oplecionym wokół Dereka jak mała ośmiornica i Derekiem, przygniatającym go zaborczo ręką.

Wszystko przecież było dobrze, prawda? I wszystko miało się skończyć dobrze, dlaczego by nie? Stiles po raz pierwszy od roku zasnął z uśmiechem na twarzy, naprawdę w to wierząc.

I nie przestając śnić o szczęśliwym zakończeniu nawet wówczas, gdy w środku nocy Derek wymknął się cicho z jego pokoju, wychodząc przez okno, a on sam skulił się w pozostawionym przez niego pustym miejscu.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy byli ze mną przez całe to opowiadanie <3\. Każdy kudos/komentarz i czas poświęcony na czytanie naprawdę, naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczą i dodają ogromnej motywacji ;**********  
> Dziękuję jeszcze raz, ściskam mocno, z całego serduszka i zapraszam na ostatni rozdział xD!

\- Mm, Derek? - Stiles przewrócił się na drugi bok wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami, uderzając leniwie ręką naokoło siebie. Mimo że ściągnął nieznacznie brwi, to rozmarzony uśmiech jeszcze nie zdążył zniknąć mu z ust. - _Deeerrrrrek_ , jesteś w łazience? Jeśli tak, to wiedz, że ja wiem, że mnie słyszysz, więc łaskawie przywlecz się tu z powrotem, Fido.

Drzwi skrzypnęły cicho i Stiles momentalnie odwrócił się w ich kierunku z szerokim uśmiechem --- który równie momentalnie spełzł mu z warg, równocześnie z gwałtownym rozszerzeniem oczu, gdy zobaczył stojącego w wejściu ojca, pocierającego niezręcznie kark ręką.

\- Śniadanie gotowe, jeśli - jeśli jesteś głodny.

\- Tak! Tak, absolutnie, totalnie głodny! - pisnął Stiles, w panice zagarniając na siebie kołdrę tak, że widać było mu znad niej jedynie rozwichrzoną głowę. Szeryf spojrzał na niego z prawie równą paniką, też lekko czerwieniejąc.

Chwila ciszy się przeciągnęła.

\- Uhm, _tato?_ \- odkaszlnął znacząco Stiles, unosząc brwi.

\- Już, już. - John cofnął się niezręcznie za drzwi, przymykając je. _Prawie_. - Mam nadzieję, że pamiętaliście o prezerwatywach?

Stiles wydał z siebie niezidentyfikowany dźwięk, zakrywając płonącą twarz.

\- Absolutnie cię nie osądzam, dzieciaku - powiedział pogodnie szeryf, unosząc pokojowo ręce i stanowczo za dobrze bawiąc się całą tą sytuacją. - Czasy moje i twojej mamy nie były jeszcze tak dawno temu. - Stiles wyglądał prawie tak, jakby bycie porażonym przez piorun było w tym momencie lepszym rozwiązaniem, niż dalsze uczestnictwo w tej rozmowie i John uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Bo czy przypadkiem zadaniem ojców nie było żenowanie dzieci i czerpanie z tego sadystycznej radości? - Przekaż jedynie Derekowi, by pojawił się w niedzielę na kolacji. Jestem absolutnie pewien, że znajdzie się parę albumów z twojego dzieciństwa dla umilenia nam czasu.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy w moim organizmie została jeszcze jakaś krew, czy już cała powędrowała do twarzy - wymamrotał zdrętwiale Stiles jedynie po to, by zaraz zmrużyć podejrzliwie oczy. - Ciebie to _bawi_ , prawda? - rzucił oskarżycielsko, celując palcem w zadowolonego z siebie ojca. - Ha! Mam rację! Jesteś nieczułym, pozbawionym serca…

\- Okay, okay - przerwał mu z rozbawieniem szeryf, wycofując się. - Wiem, kiedy się poddać. Śniadanie czeka. I, Stiles, mówiłem serio o tej kolacji - dodał na samym końcu, mrugając do niego, co zostało jedynie zaszczycone parsknięciem i przewróceniem oczami. Jednak w momencie, w którym już miał zamknąć drzwi i pozwolić synowi się przebrać - a raczej _ubrać_ \- dobiegł go niepewny, wahający się głos i przystanął.

\- Naprawdę nie masz nic przeciwko temu? - spytał cicho Stiles, spoglądając z niespokojną uwagą na tatę i wzruszając niekomfortowo ramionami. - W końcu Derek jest ode mnie starszy o sześć lat… I jest wilkołakiem. I, uch, możliwe, że paroma częściami ciała różni się nieco od Lydii?

\- Mnie o to pytasz, synu? - zażartował szeryf i Stiles zmierzył go iście morderczym wzrokiem, następnie podnosząc jedną brew do góry w wyraźnym ponagleniu do odpowiedzi. - Stiles… - westchnął John. - Fakt, nie do końca podoba mi się to, że ty i Derek macie między sobą aż tak dużą różnicę wieku, ale on jest dobrym człowiekiem. Złamanym i zniszczonym przez los, ale gotowym poświęcić dla ciebie wszystko, a tylko to się dla mnie liczy - podkreślił miękko. - Co do kwestii wilkołactwa… Miałem jedenaście miesięcy, żeby to zaakceptować i jakoś mi się udało. Ty też jesteś teraz nekromantą czy czymś takim i to całkiem skutecznym, muszę przyznać - stwierdził, machając ręką i Stiles posłał mu promienny, zawadiacki uśmiech, zupełnie jakby mówił _duh_. - I jeśli chodzi o to, że Derek nie jest dziewczyną, tylko chłopakiem, to… _proszę cię_ , Stiles. Jakim byłbym szeryfem, gdybym nie zauważył, że moje własne dziecko interesuje się nie tylko przeciwną płcią, ale obiema? - westchnął, potrząsając głową z uśmiechem. - Kocham cię takiego, jakim jesteś, rozumiesz? Nieważne, kto ci się podoba, a kto nie. A co do reszty… ze stadem, z Ericą… wszystko się ułoży, obiecuję ci to.

Stiles przygryzł drżącą wargę, a potem zrobił ruch, jakby zamierzał wypaść z łóżka i uściskać ojca, ale w ostatnim momencie złapał z przerażoną realizacją kołdrę, potykając się o nią i wywracając z głuchym stęknięciem na podłogę, a John zmartwiał, błyskawicznie przylegając do drzwi z drugiej strony.

\- _Naprawdę_ , synu, myślę, że widziałem cię wystarczająco dużo razy w całej twej, uch, okazałości, gdy byłeś mały. Norma wyrobiona do _końca życia_. 

\- Nie ma sprawy. - Doszedł go zduszony, rozbawiony głos Stilesa z wnętrza pokoju. - Uściski na odległość, więc?

\- Jasne.

\- Super.

Cisza.

\- Śniadanie na dole?

\- O ile jest pozbawione wszelkiego rodzaju tłuszczu i niepotrzebnego cukru, ojcze mój.

John poczuł zbierające mu się za kołnierzem kropelki zimnego potu.

Dokładnie dwie minuty później próbował upchnąć polany syropem klonowym naleśnik w najtrudniejszej do dosięgnięcia szafce w kuchni, przy akompaniamencie dobiegającego z góry złowieszczego śmiechu Stilesa.

 

*-*

 

Stiles stanął przed lusterkiem w łazience, szczerząc się do swojego odbicia i przeczesując palcami włosy. Może i na początku nieobecność Dereka go zaniepokoiła, ale prawdopodobnie Hale usłyszał nadchodzącego szeryfa i wolał zmyć się z miejsca zbrodni, żeby oszczędzić Stilesowi - _i głównie sobie, jak widać_ \- krępującego tłumaczenia się. Tak. Właśnie tak. Przynajmniej _to_ wyjaśnienie brzmiało o wiele lepiej niż opcja, że Stiles okazał się na tyle tragiczny w łóżku, że Derek od tej pory obrał sobie za cel życiowy unikanie kontaktu z nim za wszelką cenę, prawda? Albo, że wreszcie przejrzał na oczy i zrozumiał, że to wszystko było błędem, bo Derek to… cóż, _Derek_ , ktoś z najwyższej ligi, a Stiles był jedynie… jedynie irytującym, przysparzającym samych kłopotów, nieatrakcyjnym dzieciakiem.

Zacisnął na moment powieki. Nie. Nie, _nie pozwoli_ sobie popsuć tego, co się stało. I…  
I… och, _wow_. WOW. Nie był już prawiczkiem.

Uśmiech Stilesa poszerzył się jeszcze odrobinę - tak, że już prawie zaczął przypominać słynnego Kota z Alicji w Krainie Czarów - a potem sięgnął po szczoteczkę do zębów, podtykając ją sobie niczym mikrofon i w półobrocie znalazł się pod prysznicem, kręcąc biodrami.

\- _Everybody, yeah, wash your body, yeah. Everybody, yeah, wash your body right, cos Stiles had SEX, toniii-_

\- STILES! Uwierz mi, słychać cię z dołu, a tego właśnie chcemy uniknąć!

\- Wybacz, tato! Chociaż wiesz, psujesz zabawę! - odkrzyknął, marszcząc nos z westchnięciem, ale zaraz się rozjaśnił z powrotem. - _-iight!_

\- _STILES!_

\- Oops?

Zakręcił wodę i zdążył jedynie sięgnąć po ręcznik, gdy wstrząsnął nim silny atak kaszlu. Zakrył usta, usiłując go stłumić, ale przeszedł praktycznie równie szybko, jak się zaczął. Stiles zmarszczył brwi, wzruszając ramionami i przetarł szybko włosy, a potem niecelnie rzucił go w kierunku kosza na pranie, wychodząc z łazienki. Ciekawe, jak długo będzie musiał siedzieć przy śniadaniu, zanim tata pozwoli mu pojechać do Dereka? Serio, musiał z nim porozmawiać na temat poprawnej etykiety po seksie i niewymykania się przez okno, choćby pod drzwiami czekał cały tabun wściekłych rodziców, bo naprawdę - zostawianie biednego Stilesa na ich pastwę? _Nie fair_.

 

Czerwona, mokra plama wyraźnie odcinała się od fałd białego materiału.

 

*-*

 

Stiles uchylił nieco drzwi do kryjówki Hale'a, wsadzając przez nie głowę.

\- Derek? Derek, jeśli stoisz upiornie w jakimś ciemnym kącie, to czuję się całkowicie w obowiązku powiedzenia ci, że to było zabawne tylko za pierwszymi paroma razami - oświadczył stanowczo, wchodząc do środka i zamykając za sobą. Dopiero wtedy zmarszczył brwi na widok opustoszałego wnętrza i panującej ciszy. Okay, poszli polować? - Nawiasem mówiąc, nie sądzę, że przedyskutowaliście to z tutejszą populacją niewinnych, puchatych króliczków! - zawołał nieco głośniej i westchnął, krzywiąc się, gdy znowu się rozkaszlał. Prawdopodobnie od unoszącego się tu kurzu. Czy ktoś tutaj sprzątał, _kiedykolwiek?_

Parsknął, kręcąc głową i ruszył na górę, postanawiając skorzystać z okazji i przeszukać sypialnię Dereka. Może trzymał sekretny pamiętnik. Stiles wyszczerzył się radośnie na samą myśl.

Pchnął drzwi, rozglądając po pokoju i nieruszonym łóżku. Właściwie niewiele tu było poza nim, komodą i szafą. Usiadł na chwilę na materacu, sprawdzając z nudów sprężystość, a po chwili podszedł do szafy, otwierając ją z rozmachem i absolutnym zamiarem przeliczenia wszystkich identycznych Henley'ów Dereka.

I zamarł.

\- _Nie_. - Zimna dłoń zaczęła wolno miażdżyć jego serce, żebra i płuca, osadzając się lodem w żołądku. - Nie, nie, nie. Nie ma mowy, _nie zrobisz mi tego_ \- syknął z determinacją, pospiesznie wygrzebując komórkę z kieszeni i chaotycznie uderzając w ekran, póki nie udało mu się odblokować i wybrać numeru Dereka. - _Nie pozwolę ci._

Przycisnął go trzęsącą się dłonią do ucha, drugą przeciągając nerwowo po twarzy i czekając jeden sygnał. Dwa. Trzy, po których włączyła się automatyczna sekretarka.

Z jedynie dwoma słowami.

_Przepraszam, Stiles._

\- Nie, Derek! - syknął chłodno, nieświadomie podnosząc głos z wściekłością, nawet jeśli musiał przetrzeć wierzchem ręki mokre ślady na policzkach. - Nie przepraszaj, bo wiesz co? Nie zależy mi. Jesteś tchórzem. _Jesteś cholernym tchórzem_. Dalej, spakuj się i wyjedź bez słowa, śmiało, bardzo dojrzale. Nie mam pojęcia… - przerwał, zaczerpując drżąco powietrza. - Nie mam pojęcia, czy uznałeś, że tak będzie lepiej dla mnie czy dla ciebie, ale to nie ma znaczenia. Nie ma, bo nie będzie lepiej dla żadnego z nas! Potrzebuję cię _tutaj_ , Derek. Ale ty boisz się zaangażować, myśląc, że znowu wtedy stanie się komuś krzywda! Jesteś egoistycznym, pieprzonym _tchórzem_ i-- _szlag!_ \- warknął, gdy rozległ się mechaniczny sygnał, że wiadomość została już zapisana. Bez chwili wahania wybrał telefon Scotta.

_Wybrany numer nie istnieje._

\- S-Scott - wydusił w szoku Stiles, gdy jego klatka piersiowa zaczęła unosić się coraz szybciej i bardziej nieregularnie. - Nie zabrałeś mi go, Hale. _Nie mogłeś_.

Rozłączył się i ponowił połączenie. I jeszcze raz. I jeszcze.

\- Nienienienienie, nie wy obaj, nie-- - Zdrętwiałe palce samoczynnie wybierały na przemian numery Scotta i Dereka, zupełnie jakby nagle miał stać się cud i to wszystko okazałoby się jednym wielkim, okrutnym żartem.

 

_Przepraszam, Stiles._

 

Stiles dopadł chwiejnie Roscoe, bezskutecznie usiłując złapać za klamkę i otworzyć drzwiczki, ale nie mógł na nią natrafić palcami, które ciągle ześlizgiwały mu się po błękitnym lakierze. Obraz przed oczami był zbyt rozmazany, wirujący razem z czarnymi płatkami i Stiles osunął się na ziemię, przyciskając plecy do jednej z opon.

\- Od-dych-aj, do ch-cho… - urwał, dusząc się i wsadzając głowę pomiędzy kolana. Spazmatyczne, łapczywe łyki powietrza stawały się coraz płytsze. - Oddych…

Szarpiący, bolesny kaszel sprawił, że upadł do przodu, opierając dłonie na mokrym gruncie i zacisnął powieki, usiłując go opanować. _Powietrze, powietrze, tlen, brakuje, n-nie mogę, n-nie…_

Gdy otworzył oczy, trawa pod nim była czerwona.

\- N-nie… - Przesunął dygoczącą dłonią po ustach. Palce wróciły całe we krwi i zakręciło mu się w głowie. To były te konsekwencje? - D-Der… Der… - Jeśli był niedaleko, jeśli jeszcze nie wyjechał, może istniała mała szansa-- _proszę, pomóż mi_. - Dere… - Zgiął się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zaczęły nim rzucać drgawki. - Der… Scott… Ktokol…

Kolana rozjechały mu się na szklanej powierzchni i upadł ciężko na bok, błyskając białkami oczu.

 

*-*

 

\- Lyds? Lyds, to ty otwierałaś drzwi?

Lydia przesunęła wolno ręką po nich, marszcząc brwi, a następnie wyjrzała na korytarz.

Każde drzwi w ich domu stały otworem.

 

*-*

 

\- O co chodzi, do cholery? - mruknął Jackson, podchodząc do uchylonych drzwi do jego pokoju. Przysiągłby, że je zamykał.

 

*-*

 

Drzwi do pokoju Stilesa otworzyły się powoli, skrzypiąc, póki nie dotknęły ściany.

 

*-*

 

Harris zapisywał właśnie datę w rogu tablicy, gdy za jego plecami rozległy się niespokojne szepty. Odwrócił się z zaciśniętymi wąsko ustami, gotowy ukarać każdego z tych rozwrzeszczanych, nieposłusznych bachorów, gdy spostrzegł, że wszystkie patrzyły się w jedno miejsce.

Na otwarte drzwi do klasy.

\- Panno Argent, mogłabyś...?

Allison wstała bez słowa, zamykając je. Harris westchnął, obracając się i pisząc ostatnią cyfrę przy roku.

_7 XI 2014._

 

*-*

 

Potem były już tylko przebłyski.

 

Jak głos jego ojca - _naglący, błagający, natarczywy, przerażony._

\- Jezu, Stiles, dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Zabierzemy cię do szpitala, trzymaj się, będzie dobrze, synu, tata jest przy tobie. Tylko wytrzymaj. Wytrzymaj, Stiles. _Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?…_

 

Jak jego własne dłonie na szkle.

 

Jak głos jednego z lekarzy:

\- Stracił za dużo krwi, przykro mi. Był już martwy, gdy go pan znalazł, szeryfie. Musiał podciąć sobie nadgarstki co najmniej godzinę wcześniej. Nie mogliśmy go uratować.

 

Jak widok własnego ciała z nienaturalnie bladą twarzą, opartego o Jeep z rozłożonymi bezwładnie na boki rękami, pod którymi ziemia nasiąkała powoli krwią.

 

Jak uderzające w taflę lustra pięści, wciąż i wciąż, póki nie została z nich zdarta skóra.

 

*-*

 

\- Powinniśmy wrócić - odezwał się cicho Scott, nie spuszczając wzroku z profilu Dereka i Alpha nieświadomie zacisnął pobielałe dłonie na kierownicy. - Co, jeśli coś się stanie? Jeśli będzie nas potrzebował?

\- Nie będzie - odparł twardo. - _Wszystko_ , co działo się do tej pory, było spowodowane tym, że wciągnąłem -- _wciągnęliśmy_ go w nadnaturalne sprawy. Teraz będzie bezpieczny.

\- My też - wtrąciła z fałszywą słodyczą Erica z tylnego siedzenia, gdzie była upchnięta razem z Isaakiem i bagażami. - Wiecie, gdyby przypadkiem miał ochotę zabić _kolejne_ z nas.

\- _Dość_. - Tęczówki Dereka błysnęły czerwienią. - To nie była wina Stilesa, tylko moja. _Koniec tematu_. Jedyne, co się liczy, to fakt, że wyjeżdżając, chronimy go. _Tylko_ to.

Scott skinął wolno głową, a potem wyjrzał przez okno, skupiając wzrok na migających szybko drzewach.

Telefon spoczywał nieruchomo w kieszeni spodni. Tylko jego mama i Allison miały nowy numer.

 

*-*

 

Pięści nadal uderzały w taflę szkła, mimo że już dawno zmieniły się w krwawą masę pogruchotanych kości i surowego mięsa.

\- _Wypuść mnie stąd! WYPUŚĆ MNIE STĄD!_

 

*-*

 

Chłopiec uwięziony w lustrze, martwy dla świata i żywy dla otaczających go cieni, z ustami otwartymi w bezgłośnym krzyku za ojcem i przyjaciółmi, za partnerem, którego miejsce zajął.

_Nie zabierasz kogoś ciemności, nie oddając jej przy tym czegoś w zamian._

_Nie oddając jej w zamian siebie._

 

*-*

 

Stiles spoglądał bez emocji na innego siebie, leżącego z napiętymi mięśniami na łóżku i również się w niego wpatrującego, ale niewiedzącego, kim jest. Jedyne, co tamten mógł dostrzec w padającym z okna świetle księżyca, było długim, tekturowym dziobem i kapturem, zupełnie jakby drugi Stiles miał nałożoną na twarz wykrzywioną karykaturalnie ptasią maskę z zamalowanymi oczami.

Uśmiechnął się za nią lekko, przesuwając językiem po podwójnych rzędach ostrych zębów.

Tak naprawdę zabawa nigdy się nie skończyła.

Dwa dni później patrzył chciwie na siebie zza lustra bezdennymi, czarnymi oczami.

To od początku był on sam.

 

*-*

 

Demon o dwukolorowych - _bursztyn i czerń_ \- oczach roześmiał się, kręcąc w kółko, klaszcząc dziecinnie w ręce do rytmu i jego dawne wcielenie na parkingu zrobiło to samo na oczach zaniepokojonego Alphy, nucąc własną wersję _Miss Mary Mack Mack Mack, all dressed in black, black, black._

 

_Poor little helpless boy boy boy  
With a mirror as his toy toy toy  
His eyes are so black black black  
He has a knife stuck in his back back back  
The blood is red red red, his skin is white white white  
but it gets worse worse worse, with every night night night  
He cannot breath breath breath, he cannot cry cry cry  
That's why why why... he will never get to die._


End file.
